Transitions
by ChrisM92
Summary: Brett Mitchell is transgender and he starts at a new school and meets a beautiful redhead. Can he be the man he wants to be while being the man he is to win the girl? Can he also be the hero on the football field? **Sorry I suck at summaries and this is my first fic. Please be gentle. Transgender Beca. I also do not own Pitch Perfect or the characters just this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Bold: Text message** _Italic: Thoughts_

My name is Brett Mitchell and I am transgender FTM. This is not just a story about my transition but also about the craziest and greatest year of my life. Well, let me start from the beginning.

 **Chapter 1**

I'm 17 years old and I've always known that I was different. I came out to my family when I was 15, and they've been nothing but supportive. My dad us Ben and he is an English professor at the state university. My mom Katherine is a high school English teacher. I know weird, right? But all in all they've been the most supportive and amazing parents I could ever ask for. The day I came out, they already started calling me the name I wanted to be called and using the correct pronouns. My mom being a mom of course took care of everything. Taking me to get a haircut and taking me shopping for new clothes. Also taking me to a gender therapist just so we could be educated. I still remember the day my dad walked in the front door with a package and a huge smile on his face. His smile got even bigger when he saw my face opening the package. It was my first binder. The tears just came out of our eyes. He hugged me and said, "I love you, Son." Those words made me so proud to have a father like him. Both of my parents, I can't even say how much I love them and appreciate them. Not even just my parents support me, so does my twin brother, Jesse and my little sister, Emily.

Jesse and I are so much alike and yet so different at the same time. We both love football and music, but Jesse loves movies. Like _loves_ movies. But I can't stand them other than that we are the same. Emily is 14 and is your typical annoying little sister but you love her and would do anything for her. My life, well my family life has been perfect. Life at school is another story. I'm constantly picked on and bullied. One time, three guys jumped me and broke my nose, I had a busted lip and swollen eyes. Luckily, Jesse showed up before they could do more. I hate school because everybody knows my past and what really sucks is that I can't play football. I'm a quarterback but they said that a "girl" can't play football. I'm not a girl in my mind and my heart. Thank god today was the last day of school. Me and Jesse get home and immediately go in the backyard to play football.

"Come on boys! Come inside, your mother and I need to talk to you." My dad said. We run inside but right when we get inside, I tackle Jesse. "Got you"! Brett said. "Boys! How many times do I have to tell you no playing in the house?" Mom asked. "Sorry, Mom." Me and Jesse said. "Come on, guys. Sit down." Dad said. Emily is already sitting at the table waiting for us. "So what's going on?" Brett asked. "Well, your mom and I have some news." Dad answered. "Me and your father got new jobs and we're moving to Georgia." Mom said. "What?!" All three of us yelled. "I got offered a position at Barden University and your mom got a job at Barden High School." Dad said. To say I was happy was an understatement. "That's awesome, guys!" Brett said. Even Jesse and Emily were both excited, they knew I wasn't happy here.

"That's not the only good news, Brett…" Mom said. "What, Mom?" Brett asked. My mom and dad looked at each other, grinning. "Oh, my God, tell me!" Brett said anxiously. "You want to tell him?" Mom asked Dad. Dad turns to look at Brett. "Brett, you've been approved for T." Dad said happily. "Dude, that's awesome!" Jesse said while giving Brett a side hug. Brett hasn't said anything, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped. "Are you serious?" Brett asked. "Yes, we're serious." Mom said. "Are you ready for your first shot, Son?" Dad asked. Brett smiles so wide he felt like his face would split. "Yes! Let's do this!" Brett yelled happily. "I'm so happy for you, big bro." Emily said while hugging Brett. Brett was looking at his parent with happy tears in all our eyes. "Come on, honey. Let's go to the bathroom and I'll give you your shot." Mom said getting up from her seat and grabbing Brett's hand. He follows her happily. _My life is actually starting._ Brett thought. He actually had no idea how right he really was.

"So when are we going, Dad?" Jesse asked. "Two weeks." Dad replied. "Wow, that's quick." Jesse said. "Why are we moving to Barden? I mean, you told us about the jobs but why did you accept?" Emily asked. "Well, that's where me and your mother met. It's a very special place for us. So we took the opportunity." Dad said. "Wow, that's cool Dad." Jesse said smiling. Jesse was a hopeless romantic due to all those predictable rom-coms he forces Brett to watch. Brett comes back and sits at the table. He got the shot in his ass so its sore and noticeable. "Dude, did you get the shot in your ass?" Jesse snorted. Brett rolls his eyes, "Screw you." Brett said.

"Calm down, boys. Also, I talked to the football coach about you two, he knows and the principal knows. Honey, we've also got your name legally changed, so you're listed as an official male. The coach doesn't care as long as you can hold your own, Brett. Better start working out." Mom said chuckling. Brett honestly didn't know how much better this could get. One of the best days of his life. "Okay, kids let's eat!" Dad said bringing in a pizza. _This is going to be an awesome summer, I get to actually start my transition and leave this awful place. Nobody knows me there, I can just be me and not be judged. I can play football as long as I work my ass off this summer until tryouts. I seriously can't wait._ Brett thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bold: Text message** _Italic: Thoughts_

 **A/N Sorry that the first chapter was short, like I've said this is my first story. Also, thank you all for the follows and favorites. It was amazing that you all enjoyed my story so far. I've got a lot of ideas on this story and I will not abandon it. Ideas from you are encouraged and always appreciated! Leave a review and if you have an idea, please share it with me. Now onto the story…**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Three months later and things have been amazing. My body has changed already so much. I got a little taller and my shoulders got broader. My hands got bigger and of course my facial hair and my voice. It's even deeper than Jesse's!_ Brett thought. This move has been great so far. Brett's been working so hard to build his new body and Brett couldn't be happier. He's definitely gotten muscular along with a six pack of abs. Tryouts are this week and Brett is beyond nervous. Brett and Jesses have been practicing every day. Brett's arm has dramatically improved and even Jesse has been great. He has always been Brett's right-hand man as his wide receiver and of course as his brother. Jesse always had Brett's back and Brett will always have his.

"Let's take a break, bro." Jesse said as he ran over panting. "You're right, Jess." Brett said. "Dude, we are going to kick ass at tryouts. With your awesome arm and my amazing catching skills." Jesse said gesturing to himself. Brett just laughed at him walked inside where he found Emily sitting there looking sad. "What's up little sis?" Brett asked concerned. "Nothing." Emily said not making eye contact. The move hadn't been as easy for her as it was for Brett and Jesse. Brett walks over to Emily putting her hand on Emily's shoulder. "Hey, I know you. I know when you're not yourself." Brett said. Emily turns to look at Brett in his eyes. "I'm just scared about starting high school without my friends." Emily said after a few moments. Brett sighs, "I know Em, but this is a chance to totally reinvent yourself." Emily is silent for a moment while thinking about Brett's words. "You know what? You're right." Emily said as she got up the hug her big brother. "I'm always right." Brett said smirking at her. Emily rolls her eyes, "Shut up." Emily said as she pushed him playfully. "Jesse and I have your back, okay?" Brett said to her. "Thanks, Brett." Emily said hugging Brett and walking away.

Finally, it was the day of the tryouts. Brett actually woke up with no problem. Brett is absolutely not a morning person but today is different, he has a good feeling. "Morning, Mom." Brett said walking into the kitchen and giving his mother a kiss on her cheek. "Good morning, honey. Why are you up so early?" Mom asked with a questioning look. "Tryouts are today, Ma." Brett said shrugging his shoulders. Katherine put her hands on her son's shoulders letting out a chuckle. "Honey, that's not until 11:00am and its 8:00am." Mom said. "Can't a guy just be excited without getting the 3rd degree?" Brett said smirking at his mother. Mom rolled her eyes, "Honey, you are so my son." Mom smirked back. Jesse came into the kitchen about a half hour later rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Morning, guys." Jesse said as he yawned. "You ready for today, brother?" Brett asked excitedly. "Hell, yeah!" Jesse said high-fiving Brett.

Finally, it was 10:00am, only an hour until tryouts. "Jesse! Let's go, dude! I swear I am going to kick your ass if we're late!" Brett said yelling. Jesse finally comes running down the stairs. "Dude, I'm here. Let's go." Jesse says as he picks up his bag. "I'm driving." Brett said as they walked out to the pick-up truck they shared. They are twins, why not right? Brett and Jesse arrive at the field 20 minutes later. They both go change and run out to the field. There are quite a few people at the field. People just hanging out on the bleachers and of course the cheerleaders. Brett and Jesse gather around with the other guys while the coach walked up crossing his arms.

"Alright, gentleman. Welcome to Hell. I am Coach Turner for those of you that don't know." Coach said. Brett was listening until he turned his head and saw one of the cheerleaders. She was at the top of the pyramid. She had beautiful long red hair flowing over her shoulders. She had the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. He couldn't stop looking a bit his lip. She looked right at him, locking her bright blue eyes and his dark blue eyes. She smiles and him and he smiles back with a nod. Jesse nudges his arm and Brett turned back to look at the coach. "Okay, I want defense with Coach Davis and I want offense with me. QB's line up!" Coach yelled blowing his whistle, causing all the boys to scramble around the field. There's only Brett and one other guy for quarterback. The tall brunette walks over the Brett sticking his hand out. "Hey, I'm Tom." The boy said. Brett takes Tom's hand and shakes his hand with a firm grip. "I'm Brett." He said as he introduced himself. Tom pulled Brett's toward him and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Don't even think about being first string. That's my job and it's going to stay that way." Tom said snarling. Brett leaned in and said "Things change. You better watch your ass." Brett glared at him and pulled his hand away. Brett walks away to warm up with the coach.

Tryouts went amazing. Brett was certainly better than Tom in every way. He made all his passes, succeeded his runs and didn't get sacked once. He handled the ball gracefully and with determination. Tom kept missing his target and got sacked twice. Brett was surprised he did as well as he did because he was complete distracted by the beautiful redhead. They kept stealing glances at each other and it just made Brett want to impress by showing off his skills. Well, it worked. He was still staring at her when Jesse walks up. "Brett, we did awesome! Brett. Earth to Brett…" Jesse trailed off. "Brett!" Jesse yelled to get Brett's attention. Brett turns around glaring at Jesse annoyed. "What, Jess?!" Brett said. Jesse looked over to the direction Brett was looking in and saw the redhead looking back at them. Jesse smirks and says, "I didn't know redheads were your style." Brett gasps and pushes Jesse. "Shut up, dude!" Jesse shook his head grinning. "Come on, Romeo. Coach wants to talk to us." Jesse says as he grabs Brett's arm and leading him back over to the team and the coach, taking a knee. "I've got to say, I'm impressed. Everyone that didn't make it has left already, so congratulations men." Coach Turner said smiling. He knows he's got a good team this year. Tom shot a glare over at Brett but Brett just smirks right back at him. Tom turn red with anger. Tom knows he did shitty today and might have lost his spot as starting quarterback. _I'm going to get that son of a bitch._ Tom thought.

"Okay, for the new guys, practices are Mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays. You have Thursdays to rest and games on Fridays. Now go home and rest. We'll see you after school on Monday gentlemen." Coach said and the players started leaving. "Mitchell! Brett, come here, son." Coach called. Brett stops and turns to Jesse. "Wait for me, Jess." Brett said before jogging over to the coach. "Yes, sir?" Brett asked nervously. "You did an outstanding job today, both you and your brother." Coach said smiling patting Brett on the back. "Thank you, sir." Brett said smiling back. "You're welcome, Mitchell. Keep doing what you're doing because I need my starting QB at the top of his game." Coach said trying to contain his smile. "Excuse me, sir? What did you say?" Brett asked with wide eyes and mouth agape. "You're my starting QB. I know talent and I can spot a winner from a mile away. Don't let me down, son." Coach said seriously but smiled. "I promise, sir! I won't let you down!" Brett exclaimed happily shaking the coach's hand. "Good, because I'm counting on you, kid. Have a good first day and I'll see you after." Coach said walking away.

Brett runs over to Jesse and tackles him. "Dude, what the fuck?!" Jesse yelled and Brett helps him up. "Jesse, I'm starting!" Brett yelled grinning and Jesse's jaw dropped. "Brett, are you serious?!" Jesse asked still shocked. He knows his brother is an awesome quarterback and he knows how much this means to him. He loves seeing his brother happy after everything he has been through. Jesse is proud to have Brett as his brother. "Yes! That's what Coach wanted to talk to me. He wants me to focus and not fuck up. I won't, this is one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I can't wait to prove myself." Brett said happy and nervous at the same time. Jesse gives Brett a hug and says, "I'm so proud of you." Brett hugs Jesse back and says, "Thank you, Jess. It means a lot to me." The boys pulled apart and walked inside to change.

Brett and Jesse walk out towards their truck talking about all the victories they were going to bring the team this year. "I'm beat. Let's go home and celebrate." Brett said throwing his bag into the bed of the truck. "Shit, I forgot my phone inside. Wait for me." Jesse said running back inside. "Dumbass." Brett mumbled chuckling to himself. "Hey, Mitchell!" Tom yelled from behind Brett. Brett sighs and turns around. "What do you want, Tom?" Brett asks with annoyance in his voice. "You off the team!" Tom yelled as he pushed Brett into the side of the truck. "Fuck you!" Brett screamed in Tom's face. He was about the push Tom back when he heard the most beautiful voice. "Tom, leave him alone." The gorgeous redhead walks over from behind Tom. She grabs his arm and tries to pull him away. "Stay out of this, babe!" Tom screamed as he pushed her off him and she falls to the ground. _Of course, she has a boyfriend and it's this asshole. I don't have a chance with her._ Brett thought. Then Brett snapped.

Brett grabbed Tom by his shirt collar and spun him around and slammed him against his truck. The girl, shocked by this, stands up and watches in awe. "Don't you _ever_ put your hands on a woman! Got it?!" Brett screamed in Tom's face. He took Tom's right arm and twisted it behind his back, turning him to face the girl. "Apologize!" Brett yelled in Tom's ear. Tom doesn't say anything but tries to get out of Brett's grip. Thanks to T, Brett has grown increasingly stronger. It gives him a little bit of an edge. "Come on. Be a good little boy and apologize to the lady." Brett said smirking at the girl, starting into her beautiful, bright blue eyes. "Fuck you!" Tom screamed still trying to get out of Brett's grip. Brett twisted his arm a little bit more. "That's not the answer I was looking for." Brett said calmly. "I'm sorry." Tom mumbled. "Excuse me Thomas, but we couldn't hear you." Brett said smiling at the girl and her smiling back at him biting her lip. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Tom said louder. "Good boy." Brett said releasing Tom's arm and pushing him away from them. "You just made a big mistake." Toms grumbled as he walked away. "You okay?" Brett asked the girl. "Yes, thank you, but you didn't have to do that." The girl said shyly. Brett looks at her right in her eyes. "No woman should be disrespected like that." Brett said smiling sincerely. "Well, it's nice to know there are still gentlemen running around." She said smiling and winking at him. _Oh, my God that smile._ Brett thought. "I haven't see you here before. Are you new?" She asked. "Yeah, my family and I just moved here earlier this summer." Brett said. "Wow, from where?" She asked interested. "Maine actually." Brett answered. "Well, welcome to Barden. I'm Chloe. Chloe Beale." Chloe said smiling and extending her hand to shake Brett's. "Brett Mitchell." Brett said taking her offered hand. The second he touched Chloe's hand he felt electricity and gets lost in her eyes while she bites her lip looking back in his eyes.

"Chloe!" A voice brought them both out of their daze. They look over and see a blond girl waving Chloe over. "I'd better go." Chloe said sadly. "Yeah, I'll see you around." Brett said as he watched Chloe walking away smiling back at him. Jesse comes running to the truck, holding his phone out. "Found it! Sorry I took so long." Jesse said. Brett was still looking at Chloe who was talking to the blond girl who called her over. Jesse taps Brett on his shoulder to get his attention. "Oh, good." Brett said finally snapping out of it. The boys hop in the truck and head home. The ride home was silent beside the music that was playing. Brett was still thinking about Chloe. _Wow, she was beautiful and sweet. Why was she with that douchebag? Doesn't matter, she wouldn't like me back anyway. Totally out of my league._ Brett thought. "Are you okay?" Jesse asked concerned bringing Brett back from his thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine." Brett said not taking his eyes off the road. "Are you sure? You seem out of it. Does it have to do with a certain redhead?" Jesse asked smirking. Brett looks at Jesse with wide eyes and asks, "What are you talking about?" "I saw you two talking when I came out after finding my phone. I waited until she left because I didn't want to cock-block you." Jesse said laughing. "Shut up, Jesse." Brett said punching Jesse in the shoulder, making him laugh harder. Brett sighs, "She's not interested." "And why would you think that?" Jesse asked. Brett gives him a warning look. "Come on, Brett. You can't deny what happened between you two. I saw the sparks." Jesse said seriously. "Yes, I can because nothing happened. She has a boyfriend who just happens to be that asshole on the team." Brett said looking out the window stopping at a traffic light. "Tom?" Jesse asked quietly. Brett didn't look at Jesse but nodded. "No wonder why he came at you before." Jesse said. "You saw that?" Brett asked nervously. "Yes, I did. But I saw how your handled yourself and I liked the whole saving the damsel in distress scene." Jesse said chuckling.

"Well, that's not the reason he came at me. It's because he wants me to quit the team. I took his spot and he didn't even notice how Chloe and I were interacting." Brett said kind of proud of how he helped Chloe. He wished he could always be her knight in shining armor. "Be careful, brother. Just don't do anything stupid." Jesse said sternly. "I won't because nothing can stop me from kicking ass this season." Brett said determinedly. The rest of the ride was silent. Later that night, Brett was in his room playing his acoustic guitar like he always does when he is upset or stressed. He couldn't get the redhead beauty off his mind. Little did he know that the redhead was thinking about him just as much as he was thinking about her.

Chloe was lying bed staring at the ceiling. She couldn't stop thinking about Brett. _This is crazy._ She thought. She has a boyfriend and she loves him, right? Chloe has been getting annoyed with Tom's behavior lately but they've been together for over a year, they have history. Then again, thinking about the new boy had the butterflies in Chloe's stomach dancing. _He is so handsome._ She thought. She remembers looking into his steel blue eyes. She saw passion, sincerity and something more. His smile. _Oh, my God, that smile._ Chloe thought. It wasn't just his looks that Chloe was attracted to. The way he protected her made her feel safe. _Oh, to be in his arms… Okay, calm down, Chloe and go to sleep._ She thought. She finally went to sleep, happy but confused. What was it about this new guy that has her feeling this way? She's about to find out…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** **Hey, I just want to thank everyone who favorited or followed my story. And of course, the ones who reviewed. It makes me incredibly happy that you all are enjoying this. Thank you for being patient with me, I've never written before. Well, seriously lol. This story is really special to me because I am also transgender FTM. Again, reviews and ideas only help! Please feel free to PM me or leave me ideas on the reviews. Thank you and please enjoy. Love you all!**

 **Chapter 3**

Brett's alarm went off and he immediately groaned. He was not a morning person. He was excited for his first day of school because he could just be himself. Nobody knew about his past. He got up, took a shower and got dressed. He made his way downstairs where he found his family eating breakfast. "Morning, my peeps." Brett said sarcastically. "Hey, Son. Ready for your first day?" Dad asked. "Yeah, I guess. I'm looking forward to practice." Brett said getting himself a cup of coffee. "Shouldn't you be more excited, Brett?" Jesse asked with a smirk. "Dude, shut up!" Brett hissed. "What's going on?" Mom asked with a confused look. "Brett has a crush." Jesse said grinning. "Really?! Who is it?!" Emily asked excitedly. "I DO NOT have a crush!" Brett yelled. Even though he has been thinking about the beautiful redhead all week. "Leave your brother alone, you two." Dad said sternly.

"If you guys want a ride, move your asses and keep your mouths shut." Brett said frustrated grabbing his keys and walking out the front door. "Jesse…" Both of his said in unison and crossing their arms. Jesse knew that meant trouble if he didn't fix this right away. "Go and apologize to your brother." Mom said narrowing her eyes at her son. "You're right. Come on, Em." Jesse said motioning to his little sister to follow him. They walked out the door and Jesse walked over to the truck to let Emily in the middle seat and then gets in himself. Brett doesn't say anything as he puts on music and pulls out of the driveway. Jesse looks over at his brother and sees the hurt in his eyes. Jesse feels guilty he knows he must apologize so he turns down the volume. "Brett, I'm sorry. I was just messing with you, dude." Jesse said sincerely. Brett looks over to him and just nods. They pulled into the school parking lot and start walking towards the school when Emily abruptly stops.

"Em, what's wrong?" Brett asked putting his hand on Emily's shoulder. "I'm scared." Emily said sadly looking down at her feet. "Don't worry, little sis. Brett and I are here to protect you. We're your big brothers. We got your back." Jesse said proudly. "Jess is right, Emily. We got your back. If you need us, just text us and we'll come running." Brett said with a smile. He really did love his little sister. Sure, she was annoying at times but they were family. They protect each other. "You guy are the best big brothers ever!" Emily happily exclaimed bringing her brothers in for a group hug. "Come on, let's go." Brett said throwing a protective arm around Emily's shoulder. Once they got into the school, Emily walked off to find her locker and first class. Brett and Jesse went to find their lockers and of course they were right next to each other. "See you later, bud." Brett said to his brother who nodded and waved as he walked away. Brett turned and his eyes went wide. Right across from his locker was the redhead putting her books in her locker. She turned and made eye contact with him. Chloe bit her lip and waved at him. Just when Brett was about to say hi, Tom swooped in with his arms going around her waist, pulling her in for a kiss.

Brett stood there shocked for a moment. Chloe pulled away and looked right at Brett who nodded and walked away for his first class. Chloe felt her chest get tighter. _Why do I feel guilty? Tom is my boyfriend and I hardly know Brett. What is it about him? I need to get to know him._ Chloe thought. "I got to get to class, babe. I'll see you later." Tom said kissing her cheek and walking away. It brings Chloe out of her thoughts and she starts walking towards her first class.

Brett walks into his first class and of course its English. He liked English but since both of his parents are English teachers, he gets enough of it at home. He walks to take a seat in the back. His first two classes were boring and now he has a free period. He spots a tree in the middle of the quad and sits down. He pulls out his laptop and headphones to start working on a new mix. Brett was so into it, he didn't notice anybody walk up to him. He finally turns to see who it is when a hand squeezes his shoulder. He looks up and his dark blue eyes meet bright blue ones. Brett takes off his headphones and places them around his neck.

"Chloe? What are you doing here?" Brett asked surprised. "It's my free period. I always walk around the quad and I saw you. I wanted to talk to you." Chloe said with a smile. Brett smiled back and moved over a little, patting the space next to him. Chloe breaks into a grin and sits next to him. "What did you want to talk about?" Brett asked curiously with a smirk. "I just want to get to know you." Chloe said biting her lip. They talked about everything, well not everything. Brett never talked about himself with anyone, he was never comfortable with anyone enough to let anyone in like this. But Chloe was different, he talked about everything with her. Their likes, dislikes, hopes and dreams. Brett was so comfortable with her but of course he couldn't Chloe about his big secret. They were laughing and Chloe laid her head on his shoulder. Brett laid his head down on hers and he was captivated by the smell of her shampoo, strawberries. Chloe picks her head up and looks right in Brett's eyes then down at his lips. Brett looks at Chloe's lips and he can feel his heart pounding in his chest. They both start to lean in. Suddenly, the bell rings and they jump away from each other.

"I guess we should go." Brett said getting up and grabbing his stuff, putting back in his bag. "Wait, give me your phone." Chloe said smiling. Brett smirks at her and hands her his phone. _That smirk does something to me._ Chloe thought. "Here, now we can always talk." Chloe said biting her lip and giving Brett his phone back. "See you later, Chlo." Brett said smiling and walking away to his next class. Chloe stands there watching Brett walk away beaming at the nickname he gave her. She couldn't help but feel her stomach do flips every time Brett looks at her or when she looks at him. Even just thinking about him made her heart race. _What am I going to do?_ Chloe thought.

"Chloe, what was that?" A voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Oh, my God, Bree. You scared me." Chloe said smacking her best friends arm. Aubrey Posen is Chloe's best friend; they've been best friends since first grade. She is also co-captain of the cheerleader squad with Chloe. "You didn't answer my question." Aubrey said crossing her arms. "I was just talking to a new friend, that's all." Chloe said trying to sound innocent. "Isn't that the guy that showed up Toms at tryouts and manhandled him?" Aubrey asked. "Yes, but he's a really nice guy and just a friend." Chloe said looking down. Aubrey sighs, "Don't let Tom see you talking to him." Aubrey said sternly. "Tom doesn't have to know." Chloe said walking away.

Finally, after another boring class but with Jesse, it was lunch time. Brett has met a few people through Jesse. Two guys and two girls. "Hey, guys. This is my twin brother, Brett. Brett, this is Benji, Fat Amy, Stacie and Luke." Jesse said introducing Brett to everyone. Benji is an awkward, shy guy but nice. Fat Amy is a bigger blond Australian who seems really funny. Stacie is an attractive tall brunette who is already looking at Brett like she wants to pounce on him. Luke is a tall blond guy with a British accent and seems like a cool guy.

"Hey, handsome." Stacie said with a wink. Brett thought she was pretty but not beautiful like Chloe. "Finally, some more man candy." Fat Amy said while slapping Brett's ass making him jump. Brett clears his throat before asking, "Why do you call yourself Fat Amy?" "So twig bitches like Stacie don't do it behind my back." Fat Amy said like it was obvious. "I see". Brett said slowly. Brett looked around and saw Chloe. They locked eyes and she was getting up to walk over to him.

"Leave me alone!" Emily yelled. Brett turned around and saw some guy and his friends messing with his little sister. _Fuck no._ Brett thought. Jesse saw Brett run over there and ran after him. Chloe saw this and immediately ran over looking concerned. The guy was hitting on Emily and when she refused, he started to take her things and tossed them to his friends. He took his bottled drink and split it on Emily's shirt. "Oops." He said teasing her. Emily began to tear up. Brett picked the guy up by his shirt collar and slammed him against the wall. "She said to leave her alone, you son of a bitch!" Brett growled causing the guy to become scared. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again, I promise." The guy pleaded.

 _God he's so hot._ Chloe thought. Jesse came up behind Brett and put his hand on Brett's shoulder. Brett turns to look at him, breathing heavily. "Let him go, Brett. He's not worth it. You don't want to screw up your chances at football." Jesse said firmly but calm. "Apologize to her." Brett said turning the guy towards Emily who was crying. "I'm sorry and I'll leave you alone." The guy said with pleading eyes. "Now get out of here." Brett said letting the guy go. Brett bends one knee and looks at Emily wiping away her tears. Emily gives him a tight hug. "I told you I got your back, Em." Brett said pulling out of the hug. Jesse walks over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay, little sis?" Jesse asked with concern. "I'm okay but I'm a mess." Emily said looking down at her shirt. "I can take you to get cleaned up." Chloe said as she approached behind Brett.

Brett turned and smiled at her. "Emily, this is my friend Chloe. She will take care of you." Brett said turning back to face Emily and standing up. Emily nodded and stood up. "Come on, sweetie." Chloe said extending her hand for Emily to take. Emily takes her hand and starts walking with Chloe. Chloe looks back at Brett and smiles at him. Brett smiles back and mouths thank you. Chloe winks at him and walked away with Emily. "I saw that." Jesse said grinning. Brett rolls his eyes and says firmly, "Shut up. We're just friends." "Are you sure about that?" Luke said raising an eyebrow. Brett sighs and walks back over to his table.

Chloe walks to her locker to grab an extra shirt for Emily. "You don't have to do this, you know?" Emily said as Chloe handed her the shirt. "Oh, stop. I'm happy to help." Chloe said laughing. "Thank you." Emily said taking the shirt from Chloe. Chloe smiles and takes Emily to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Chloe helps Emily get cleaned up and Emily changes into the shirt that Chloe gave her. "Thank you for being so nice to me. I know you have better things to do than helping a freshman." Emily said chuckling. "I'm always willing to help someone who needs it." Chloe said putting her hand on Emily's shoulder giving her a reassuring squeeze. "I can see why Brett likes you." Emily said. After realizing what she said her eyes went wide and put her hand over her mouth. Chloe smiles and blushes.

"He likes me?" Chloe asked excitedly. "Oh, my God! Please don't say anything!" Emily pleaded. "I won't say anything, but…" Chloe trailed off. "But what?" Emily asked confused. "I like him, too." Chloe said blushing and biting her lip. "Really?" Emily asked. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Chloe asked chuckling. "Why do you?" Emily asked curiously. "He's so sweet and handsome. We have so much in common and some things we don't agree on but it's a good balance. He's like a knight in shining armor." Chloe said dreamily. "Don't let him hear you call him sweet. He thinks he's a badass, but he's got a big heart. Brett and Jesse are the best big brothers ever." Emily said proudly. Chloe chuckles, "Come on, we don't want to worry him." Chloe said leading Emily out of the bathroom and back to the cafeteria.

"Hey, Brett." Chloe called out to Brett. He turned around and got up walking towards Chloe. Everyone at the table was staring at them intensely, trying to listen in on their conversation. "Hey, Chlo. Thank you so much for taking care of Emily." Brett said smiling. Chloe felt the butterflies in her stomach when she heard the nickname and blushed, tucking some of her beautiful red hair behind her ear. "Of course. Anything for you, Brett." Chloe said starting into his dark blue eyes. "Chloe!" An all too familiar voice yelled. Chloe turned and saw Tom looking for her. She turns back to Brett sadly. "I'd better go." Chloe said hesitantly. "Yeah, I guess so. See you later, Beale." Brett said shrugging and walked back to his table. Chloe sighs and walks away to Tom.

"Dude, you know Chloe Beale?" Luke asked. Brett nodded and looked down at his food. "She is the most popular girl in school and she's dating Tom Hamilton." Stacie said checking Tom out. "Yeah, I know that asshole." Brett said gritting his teeth. "Wait, she's dating someone?" Emily asked with a confused look on her face. "Yeah, Ken and Barbie have been together for over a year now." Fat Amy said and had the group laughing minus Brett, Jesse and Emily. "You okay, Brett?" Jesse asked when he saw his brother spacing out. "Yeah, I'm okay." Brett said not making eye contact. "You like her, don't you?" Stacie asked with a pout on her face. Brett looked up at Stacie and shook his head. "We're just friends, if that." Brett said as the bell rang.

"Em, Jess and I have practice after school. If you want a ride with us, you can stay and watch us. Or, you can go home with Mom." Brett said grabbing his stuff. "I'll stay and watch you guys." Emily said. "See you later, little sis." Brett and Jesse said at the same time and looked at each other. "Twinning!" Jesse said grinning. Brett rolls his eyes. "Dork." Brett said walking away to his next class, history. He was running late and when he walked in, there was only one seat left. Of course, it was next to the one and only Chloe Beale. Brett sighs and takes his seat. "Are you okay?" Chloe whispered. Brett turned and looked at Chloe. _Oh, those eyes. I could get lost in them all day. Snap out of it, Mitchell. She has a boyfriend._ Brett thought. "Yeah, I'm good." Brett said winking at her. Chloe bites her lip and blushes.

History class was pretty uneventful except that Brett and Chloe kept stealing glances at each other. The bell rang and both got up looking at each other. "What's your next class?" Chloe asked smiling. "Music." Brett said with a shrug. "Oh, my gosh, me too! Come on, we're walking together." Chloe exclaimed happily. Before Brett could protest, Chloe linked their arms and started walking towards their next class. _I've never felt this way with Tom._ Chloe thought. _I never thought I'd feel this way about someone._ Brett thought. They both walked into the classroom and Chloe guided Brett to his seat and sat next to him. "Miss Gail is an awesome teacher, you'll love her." Chloe said grabbing Brett's hand unconsciously. Brett feels electricity by her touch and looks down at his hand, causing Chloe to look too. She gasps and looks into Brett's eyes. Brett looks in her bright blue eyes and down at her lips. Chloe sees this and looks down at Brett's lips. They both lean in, both of their hearts beating fast. Right when their lips were about to touch for the second time today, the bell rang to start class causing them to jump apart and away from each other. _Damn it._ They both thought.

Brett lets go of Chloe's hand and they both immediately missed the contact. "Hello, everyone! My name is Miss Gail. Welcome to Music. Now we're going to go around and introduce ourselves and let us know what you can do with music. Anything you can do." Miss Gail said with a smile. A few people introduced themselves, mostly singers. Chloe got up as it was her turn. "I'm Chloe. I dance and play piano, but my favorite is singing. I love to sing." Chloe said with passion and a sparkle in her eye. This did not go unnoticed by Brett. Brett looks right in her eyes and smiles at her. They most immediately feel the butterflies in their stomachs. Chloe sits down as Brett stands up.

Brett stands up while rubbing the back of his neck and biting his lip. _Oh, my God. He is so sexy when he bites his lip and is nervous._ Chloe thought. Brett sticks his hand in his pockets and clears his throat. "I'm Brett. I play guitar and I sing. I am also a DJ; I make my own mixes." Brett said proudly and sat down. "Thank you, Brett." Miss Gail said smiling. Brett looks over at Chloe and she is already looking at him. Music class was a lot of fun for Brett and Chloe. They were talking about music and just being in there own little world. It was like nobody else existed.

The final bell rang, causing them to break out of their bubble. "So you excited for your first practice?" Chloe asked. "Yeah, I just can't believe I get to play." Brett said chuckling. "You're just as passionate about football as you are about music, huh?" Chloe asked smiling. "Yeah, my two loves." Brett said smiling back at her. "I got practice myself. See you on the field?" Chloe asked hopefully. "Sure, Chlo." Brett said smirking and walking away to his locker. _What is happening to me?_ Chloe thought to herself as she went to go meet up with Aubrey. Brett was walking up to his locker when saw Jesse. "Hey, bro. Ready for practice?" Brett asked while opening his locker. "Hell yeah, dude. I can't wait to see those cheerleaders. I met one of them today." Jesse said smiling.

It's been awhile since both boys met girls they liked. Jesse had a girlfriend his freshman year and broke up when she had to move at the end of their freshman year. There was a girl that Brett really liked before he transitioned. When Brett identified as a lesbian, there was a girl he was secretly dating. The only one who knew was obviously Jesse. He told his brother everything, they are that close. The girl left Brett for one of the popular guys that constantly picked on Brett. She said she was just experimenting and never liked him. She acted like he didn't exist which crushed Brett. But now, that he has started transitioning, he has a lot more confidence. But still has a guard up to protect himself. Who wouldn't after an experience like that?

"Which one?" Brett asked curiously. "Her name's Aubrey. She's blonde and beautiful. Serious but I made her laugh. She has a beautiful laugh." Jesse said dreamily. "Good luck, Jess. Show her what the Mitchells have to offer." Brett said laughing patting Jesse on his back. "Thanks, Brett. Let's go, we don't want to piss Coach off on our first day." Jesse said walking with Brett to the locker room. Once they were changed into their practice uniform, they headed to the field. The coach was already there waiting for them.

"Gentlemen, welcome to your first practice. This is not going to be easy. I'm going to work your asses so hard, you're not even going to know what hit you. We already have two championships in a row. I'd like a third." Coach said firmly. "Yes, sir!" All the boys yelled. "Alright, let's warm up." Coach said. After a couple of laps around the field, and warming up for 20 minutes Coach blows his whistle. "Alright, I want defense and offense to line up, we're going to run a few plays." Coach said. After telling the offense the play, Brett was walking towards the huddle when he noticed Chloe working on cheers. Chloe looked over and waved. _Damn, he looks good in his uniform._ Chloe thought. Brett nods back at her since Tom is right next but of course he doesn't notice Chloe. _He doesn't deserve her._ Brett thought.

"Hamilton, you're sitting this one out." Coach said when he saw Tom walking towards the huddle. "Mitchell, you're running this play." Coach said to Brett and Brett ran to the huddle and performing the play. Tom is standing there glaring at Brett. "Fucking bastard." Tom muttered under his breath and walked toward the bench. "Got a problem, Hamilton?" Coach asked, he heard what the boy said. "No, sir." Tom said as he sat on the bench. While Tom is sitting on the bench, Brett is kicking ass on the field. Even though he keeps stealing glances at Chloe while she is practicing with the other cheerleaders.

"Mitchell! Come over here!" Coach said after blowing his whistle. Brett takes off his helmet and jogs over to the coach. "Yes, Coach?" Brett asked breathing heavily and running his fingers through his hair. Coach chuckles and puts his hand on Brett's shoulder. "You're doing an awesome job, son. Take a break, I don't want to wear you out." Coach said with a smile. The coach is a really nice guy. He's young, looks like he's in his early 30's. There's something about Brett that reminds him of himself when he was younger. He knows about Brett's condition and it doesn't change at all how he sees him. Brett is a talented young man who just needs a chance to prove himself and Coach wants to do everything he can to give him that chance. Brett returns his smile and says, "Thanks, Coach."

"Hamilton, you're in!" Coach yelled over at Tom. Coach looks away to talk to his assistant goes when Tom runs onto the field. While walking over to the bench, Tom hits Brett with the shoulder. Brett just scoffs and sits down. Brett is not going to do anything to ruin his chances to play. Even though he hates the guy and wants to beat the shit out of him, he doesn't want to disappoint his coach and especially Chloe. Brett is sitting on the bench drinking his water bottle and is suddenly tapped on his shoulder. He turns and locks eyes with Chloe. Brett smiles and stand up to face her. "Hey, you." Chloe says smiling and looking at him up and down. _I swear this girl takes my breath away._ Brett thought. "Hey, Chlo." Brett said checking her out too. What was it about this girl that causes Brett to act like this? Sure, he thought a lot of girls were hot but none of them made him act this way. Not even the girl he secretly dated.

"How's your practice going?" Chloe asked. "Pretty well actually. I know it's only our first practice but I think we're really coming together. The guys are cool, too. Well, some are." Brett said rolling his eyes and laughing. "Don't worry about him, he's mostly all talk." Chloe said winking. "Good, I really don't want to get kicked off the team for kicking his ass." Brett said chuckling. Chloe just smiles and laughs with him. He's wondering why she doesn't care about how he's talking about her boyfriend. Could she not like him anymore? Brett could only hope at this point. Brett hasn't had much luck with girls considering what he's going through. Part of him hopes she can break down his walls and another part of him wants to keeps them up so he doesn't get hurt again.

"So, I wanted to ask you something." Chloe said nervously. "Sure, what's up?" Brett said raising an eyebrow. "There's this party on Friday and I was wondering if you were going to be there?" Chloe asked biting her lip. Brett knew about the party, he overhead some guys in the locker room talking about it. It's this kid Bumper's party, he's on the team too. He's not that bad of a guy, a little annoying but invited Brett. Brett never really had friends so even though he's a little annoying, he wasn't going to write him off. "Bumper's party? Yeah, I'll be there. He invited me earlier." Brett said trying not to sound too excited. He didn't want Chloe to think he's only going for her. Well, now that he knows she's going to be there, it wouldn't hurt to make an appearance. "Awes. I'll see you later, practice is over for us." Chloe said smiling and walked away, waving at Brett. Brett returns the wave and walks back over the coach when he blows his whistle. _I can't wait until Friday._ They both thought causing their stomachs to flip.

Later that night, Brett was sitting at the dinner table with his family. He was barely eating thinking about Chloe. He almost kissed her! What does it mean? _She probably thinks I'm weird. But she invited me to the party Friday. What am I going to do?_ Brett thought. Dad broke Brett out of his thoughts by speaking. "So, how was everybody's day?" Dad asked smiling at his family. "Good, we met some cool people and practice was fun." Jesse mumbled with food in his mouth. "Dude! And you wonder why you don't have a girlfriend." Brett said teasingly laughing at his brother. Jesse just nudges his shoulder. "How about you, Brett?" Mom asked putting her hand on Brett's arm. "Good, Ma. Like Jesse said." Brett said with a smile and went back to eating.

"What about you, honey?" Dad asked Emily. "Fine." Emily said not making eye contact. "It's okay, little sis. You can tell them." Brett said giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "What happened, Emily?" Mom asked concerned. Emily was telling them the story about what happened at lunch. Meanwhile, Brett's phone vibrated in his pocket. When he saw whose name was on the screen, he immediately smiled. Luckily, everyone was too distracted, still talking about what happened today.

 **Chlo: Hey :)**

 **Brett: Hey there :)**

 **Chlo: What are you doing, DJ?**

Brett smiles at the nickname.

 **Brett: Finishing dinner with the fam, you?**

 **Chlo: Same, got bored. Looking for some entertainment ;)**

Brett furiously blushes and bits his lip.

 **Brett: What makes you think I could entertain you, Beale?**

 **Chlo: Idk, there's something about you that entertains me :p**

 **Brett: You're a weirdo, Chlo :)**

 **Chlo: But your favorite weirdo :)**

"Brett, no phone at the table." Mom said giving Brett a curious look. "Sorry, Ma." Brett said still smiling at his phone.

 **Brett: Maybe, Red ;) Gtg goodnight Chlo :)**

 **Chlo: Goodnight, Brett :)**

Brett smiled and put the phone back in his pocket. After finishing dinner, Brett helped clean up and ran up to his room to mix. He suddenly felt inspired, maybe a certain redhead is his muse? No matter he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about Chloe. He started making a playlist for Chloe, not that she'd hear it. Right? Chloe was sitting on her bed writing in her diary. Of course, she's writing about her confused feelings for Brett. _I almost kissed him. Twice!_ She thought as she was writing. She doesn't know what it is, but something was pulling her toward the boy, and away from Tom. It was something she never felt with Tom. _What am I going to?_ Chloe thought. Chloe put her diary away and laid down trying to sleep. But she couldn't stop thinking about Brett. Thinking about how they almost kissed caused her stomach to do flips. Another thing she never felt with Tom. She liked him and all but he never made her heart skip a beat. Chloe mostly tolerated him. Trying to drown out her thoughts, she turned the music on her phone to help her sleep. Music always calmed her down. Chloe finally falls asleep, dreaming about the handsome DJ.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm sorry for not uploading as quickly as I should have. A lot has happened this month from my best friend's wedding along with being in a car accident. I'm okay but I just haven't had time to write as much but I'm back and good to go. Thank you again for sticking with me and being patient. Again, if there's anything you want in the story PM me or review :)**

 **Chapter 4**

"Mhm, Brett." Chloe moaned as Brett was kissing her neck. "You're so beautiful, Chlo." Brett said as he kissed down Chloe's neck down to her breasts. "More." Chloe breathed out. Brett started to suck on Chloe's left nipple causing her to squirm underneath him. Brett started on her right nipple while Chloe is fisting his hair. Chloe's moans were increasing in volume. "I need to taste you." Brett said kissing his way down to where she needed him the most. "Taste me, baby." Chloe said pulling him back up for a lustful kiss and then pushing his head down towards her core. "You're so wet, Chlo." Brett said as a loud sound started to blast in the room. "Gotta go, baby girl." Brett said disappearing. "Wait, no!" Chloe yelled reaching out for him.

Chloe woke up to her alarm. She groans as she reaches over to turn it off. _Always at the good part._ Chloe thought to herself. Chloe has been dreaming about Brett every night for the past week. They have been talking a lot more and getting closer. Chloe gets up and takes a shower to relieve some "stress". Chloe has been so confused lately about her feelings for the young DJ. She hasn't really seen or talked to Tom unless it was at school. Whenever she was with him and he would hold or kiss her, she wished it was Brett. Brett's sweet and gentle. Tom was a jerk but they have been together for over a year. She couldn't just break up with him, it was too familiar. Chloe was getting dressed for the day when she heard her phone go off. She hoped it was Brett, but she sighed in disappointment when she saw Tom's name on the screen.

 **Tom: Hey, sexy. Can't wait for tonight ;)**

Chloe shakes her head. She locked her phone and threw it on her bed. _All he thinks about is sex._ Chloe thought. Even though they have been together for over a year, they still haven't had sex. Chloe has never been ready or felt comfortable enough to go that far with him. But, that doesn't mean he hasn't tried. Every time they are alone, he tries and she says no. Tom always get angry and leaves. Chloe finishes getting ready and goes to school.

Brett wakes up reluctantly but remembers that today is Friday and he gets to see Chloe out of school. He jumps out of bed and gets ready for school. Brett comes downstairs to the kitchen to fins his family eating breakfast. "good morning." Brett said as he walked over to his mother and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Good morning, honey. Sit and eat before you go." Katherine said. "So, what are you plans this weekend, kids?" Ben asked while drinking his coffee. Brett and Jesse looked at each other knowing they couldn't tell their parents they were going to a party. "Just hanging out with some friends." Brett said, it wasn't a total lie. He just left out the party that it was going to be at a party. "I'm glad you boys are making friends so easily. What about you, Em?" Katherine asked looking at her daughter. "Tomorrow night, I'm going to Jessica's for a girls' night." Emily said proudly. She finally started making friends. She has gotten happier about the move. "Good, honey." Ben said smiling at his baby girl.

"We should get going." Brett said looking at his watch. "Shoot, that means I gotta go too." Katherine said walking over to Ben giving him a kiss. They have been doing amazing with their new jobs. Ben is so happy to be back at Barden. Everywhere he looks on campus, he sees him and Katherine all those years ago, as young kids and in love. "Have a good day, love." Ben said returning his wife's kiss. Katherine loves being at Barden High, the kids and staff are so easy to work with. They knew they found their forever home.

Brett and Jesse were walking to their lockers when they heard someone calling out to them. "Yo, Mitchells!" Bumper yelled running over to them. "Hey, Bumper. What's up man?" Brett asked putting his stuff in his locker. "You guys ready for tonight?" Bumper asked excitedly. Brett looks over at Chloe at her locker and she looks back at him smiling. "Yeah, I'll be there." Brett said smiling and winking at the girl, not taking his eyes off her. Chloe felt her heart skip a beat when he winked at her. "Awesome, see you guys later!" Bumper said walking away. Brett looked over at Jesse who suddenly looked nervous. "Jess, you okay?" Brett asked waving his hand in front of Jesse's face. "Dude, it's her." Jesse said looking at Aubrey walking over to Chloe. "Go talk to her." Brett said nudging Jesse's shoulder. "I really like her." Jesse said smiling nervously. "Then talk to her." Brett said rolling his eyes. "Come with me." Jesse said with pleading eyes. Brett sighs and looks over at the two girls. "Fine, because you're my brother and I'm kicking your ass later." Brett said annoyed. Brett grabs Jesse's arm and leads him over toward the girls.

"Hey, ladies." Brett said smiling at Chloe. Aubrey gives him a confused look but smiles at Jesse while he smiles back at her. "We haven't actually met yet. I'm Brett." Brett said extending his hand for her to shake it. "Nice to meet you, Brett." Aubrey says giving him a polite smile. "Jesse talks about you all the time, I feel like I already know you." Brett said smirking. "Dude!" Jesse yells punching Brett's arm. Brett just laughs at him while Chloe is giggling. Aubrey gives Jesse a smile then looks at Chloe with a glare. "I can say the same thing about you, Brett. Chloe doesn't stop talking about you." Aubrey said nudging Chloe's shoulder. Chloe's eyes widen in shock and embarrassment. Brett raises an eyebrow and looks at Chloe smirking. "Oh, do you Red?" Brett asked smiling. Chloe stands there frozen. _I am going to kill Aubrey._ Chloe thought. Thankfully for Chloe, the bell rang. "Gotta go. Can't wait for tonight. See you later!" Chloe said pulling Aubrey with her. "Bye, Mitchell boys!" Aubrey said teasing the boys and of course Chloe.

Chloe stops right in front on her first class and turns to face Aubrey. "What the fuck Bree?!" Chloe whisper-yelled. "What? I was just messing with him for messing with Jesse." Aubrey said chuckling. Then Aubrey really looked at Chloe and saw how upset she was. "Chloe, do you really like him?" Aubrey asked sincerely putting her hand on Chloe's shoulder. Chloe nods her head. "A lot, Bree. I've never felt this way before." Chloe said with a defeated sigh. "But you're with Tom. You know, your boyfriend for over a year." Aubrey said matter-of-factly. "I'm so confused, Bree." Chloe said with tears in her eyes and looking down. "I'm sorry, Chloe. I'll stop making comments, I promise. Do what makes you happy, honey. You're my best friend, I don't like seeing you like this." Aubrey said hugging Chloe. The bell rang again pulling them apart. "Thanks, Bree." Chloe said smiling and linking her right arms with Aubrey's left and walked into class together.

Finally, it was Brett and Chloe's free period. Brett was sitting under their tree, waiting for Chloe. Brett was working on his for Chloe when he felt someone sit next to him. Brett looks and sees it's Chloe. "Hey, DJ." Chloe said smiling and taking off his headphones. Panicked, Brett closes out of the program. "Hey, Chlo." Brett said nervously. "Was that my name I saw on there?" Chloe asked suspiciously. "No! It's nothing." Brett said closing his laptop. Chloe smirks at Brett while he bites his lip. "Okay." Chloe said nonchalantly while she reached over and snatched the laptop. "Chloe!" Brett yelled reaching for the laptop. Brett lost his balance and lands right on top of Chloe with her back to the ground. Now they were face to face, bright blue staring into dark blue.

Chloe is staring into Brett's eyes biting her lip. Brett looks down to Chloe's lips and she looks down to his lips, their heartbeats rapidly rising. They both start to lean in and finally, their lips touch. It starts off slow and both are feeling the cliché fireworks between them. Chloe wraps her arms around Brett's neck, deepening the kiss. Their lips are moving in sync and Chloe lets out a small moan against Brett's lips. Brett swipes his tongue along Chloe's bottom asking for entrance. Chloe opens her mouth and their tongues explore each other's mouths. Chloe lets out another moan at the sensation of Brett's tongue against hers. _He is an amazing kisser._ Chloe thought. They reluctantly broke apart when air became a necessity and both were breathing heavily.

They both rest their foreheads against each other's with their eyes still closed. "Wow." They both said breathlessly. Brett opens his eyes and looks at Chloe beneath him. Chloe's eyes are still closed and she's still trying to catch her breath. Brett gets lost on how beautiful Chloe is right now. There is no one else, just the two of them. Nothing else matters. _Who am I kidding? I'm falling for her._ Brett thought. Chloe finally opens her eyes and smiles at the DJ. Chloe is internally thanking God that this isn't a dream. Brett clears his throat and sits back against the tree. Chloe gets up and sits next to Brett resting her head on his shoulder. Chloe reaches over and grabs the laptop. "So, can I see it now, please?" Chloe asked sweetly pouting her lips. "Sure, Chlo." Brett said smiling and takes his laptop, kissing the top of her head. Chloe can't dent the butterflies in her stomach when she was near the DJ, now that they've kissed and has his arm around her, she never wanted him to let her go. They spent the rest of the free period listening to the playlist Brett made for her. The bell rang and they unfortunately must go their separate ways. Brett stood up and extends his hand to help Chloe up. "I'll see you later, Chlo." Brett said before looking around making sure no one was near. Brett gives Chloe one last kiss before going to his next class. As she watched Brett walk away, she put her fingers on her lips, smiling at the fact that she has finally kissed Brett. _I know what I must do. I'm so falling in love with him."_ Chloe thought smiling to herself.

Finally, it was lunch time. Both Brett and Chloe have been in a happy daze. Brett walks to his table to meet up with his brother and his friends. "Hey, guys." Brett said smiling and sits down at the table. "Dude, you okay?" Jesse asked concerned. "Yeah, I'm good. Why?" Brett said raising an eyebrow. "You seem like you're glowing or something." Stacie said wiggling her eyebrows. Brett stares at everyone when they all agree. "Can't a guy just be happy?" Brett asked getting defensive. "I've just never seen you this happy. Not even when, you know." Jesse said grinning. Realizing Jesse was talking about his hormones, Brett punches Jesse in the shoulder. "Shut the fuck up!" Brett whisper-yelled.

Chloe walks to her table and greets her friends. "Hey, girls." Chloe said with a bright smile, like always. "Hey, Chloe." The girls greeted her back. Aubrey looks at her best friends and sees that she's glowing. Chloe is always happy but there's something different with her. Chloe spots Brett at his table and smiles. Aubrey looks over and sees how they look at each other. She smiles at her friend and sees that Chloe's smiles fades. Before she could ask what's wrong, she sees Tom coming over. Tom sits down and immediately grabs Chloe. "Hey, babe." Tom said trying to kiss her. _It's now or never._ Chloe thought as she pulled herself away from Tom and looks over at Brett who's smiling and laughing with his friends.

"We need to talk, Tom." Chloe said getting up and walking into the hallway. "Babe, I can't wait for tonight. I've been thinking about it all week." Tom said wrapping his arms around the redhead's waist. Chloe makes a disgusted face and pushes Tom away. "No, Tom. I'm breaking up with you." Chloe said crossing her arms. "What? You're kidding, right?" Tom scoffed. "I'm not kidding. I don't love you. I'm done." Chloe said walking away finally feeling free and happy. "Chloe! We are not over! Get back here and talk to me!" Tom _screamed_ after her. Chloe kept on walking with a smile, thinking about Brett. _This is not over. You are mine, Chloe Beale._ Tom thought as he stood there with his fists clenched.

Chloe walks back to her table and sits down smiling. "Chloe, what happened?" Aubrey asked with concern. "I broke up with Tom." Chloe said looking over at Brett. "What?! Why?" Aubrey asked dropping her jaw. "I don't love him. I never did. He doesn't make me feel like the way I should. He doesn't treat me right and all he wants is sex." Chloe said finally looking back at Aubrey. Aubrey looks over at Brett who's already looking at Chloe. "Does this have anything to do with a certain DJ?" Aubrey asked nodding over at Brett. "I'm falling for him, Bree." Chloe said dreamily. Aubrey smiles in understanding and then smiles over at Jesse. "I know." Aubrey said happily.

The bell rang at the end of lunch and Chloe practically ran over to Brett. "Hey, DJ. Want to walk me to class?" Chloe asked with a wink. "Sure, Chlo." Brett said grabbing his stuff and walking with her. "So, we need to talk." Chloe said nervously. _Oh, no. I scared her off._ Brett thought internally panicking. Chloe stops in front of him and grabs his hands. Brett is confused but look directly in her piercing blue eyes. Chloe takes a deep breath before speaking. "I like you, Brett. I like you, a lot. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since I met you." Chloe said looking right into Brett's eyes. Brett is shocked to say the least. Finally, snapping out of it, Brett squeezes Chloe's hands. "Really?" Brett asked hopefully. "Really." Chloe said leaning in and closing the distance between them.

Brett kisses her back but realizes where they are and gently pushes Chloe back. "What about Tom?" Brett asked softly. Chloe puts her hands around Brett's neck and looks deeply into his eyes. "I broke up with him. He's not the one I want." Chloe said smiling her mega-watt smile that causes to Brett's heart to melt every time he sees it. Brett puts his hands around Chloe's waist and kisses her again. "I really like you, Beale." Brett said after he broke the kiss. "Good, Mitchell. Now, come on. We're going to be late, handsome." Chloe said taking his hand, intertwining their fingers and walking to class.

Finally, it was the end of the day. Brett and Chloe were walking towards their lockers. They both look up and see Jesse and Aubrey making out. "Excuse me, Ms. Posen. There's a jackass on your face." Brett said smirking as the two broke apart. The girls starting giggling and Jesse rolls his eyes. "Shut up, asshole." Jesse said pushing Brett. "Guilty." Brett said raising his hands in mock surrender and smirking. Chloe giggles and kisses his cheek. Brett smiles at her and puts his arm around her waist. "Hey, boys." Katherine said walking up and kissing both of her sons on their cheeks. "Ma!" The boys groaned both wiping their cheeks. "You love it. Now, who are these lovely ladies?" Katherine asked grinning and winking at the boys, which was not unnoticed by the girls. "Mom!" The boys yelled.

The girls giggled at the boys and Aubrey stuck out her hand to shake Katherine's. "I'm Aubrey Posen." Aubrey said politely. "And I'm Chloe Beale." Chloe said shaking Katherine's hand too. "It's lovely to finally meet you girls. You're all my sons talk about." Katherine said smirking at her sons. _So, that's where he gets that smirk._ Chloe thought. "That's what we've been hearing, Mrs. Mitchell." Chloe said laughing and playfully shoving Brett. "Oh, the day is over, girls. Call me Katherine." Katherine said smiling. "Mom, don't you have something to do?" Brett asked with pleading eyes. "Yeah, Mom. That _thing_." Jesse emphasized. "There's no thing. Oh, I get it boys." Katherine said laughing and waved as she started to walk away but turns back around. "Wait, would you girls like to come over for dinner, tonight?" Katherine asked.

Chloe and Aubrey looked at each other smirking then looked at their guys. "We'd love to, Katherine." Chloe said smiling as she turned to face Katherine. "Great! Dinner's at six!" Katherine said turning and walking away. Both Jesse and Brett groaned looking at each other. "Oh, stop it. It'll be fun, guys." Aubrey said smacking Jesse's arm. "Yeah, don't complain. We'll eat then go to the party together tonight." Chloe said as she intertwined her and Brett's fingers together. Brett was about to respond but was cut off as Emily walked up. "Party? I want to go!" Emily said basically squealing. "No." Both Brett and Jesse said firmly. "Why?" Emily asked pouting.

"Because you're a kid, Em." Brett said sighing. "Come on! It's Friday night!" Emily pleaded. Jesse walks up to Emily and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Brett's right, little sis." Jesse said. Emily pouts but then smirks at her older brothers which makes Brett feel uneasy. "What?" Brett asked hesitantly. "You know, it would be a real shame if you guys couldn't go to the party with your girlfriends if Mom and Dad find out." Emily said with an evil grin. Chloe and Aubrey couldn't help but laugh. They laughed even harder when the boys turned around and gave them the "Really?" look.

"You wouldn't." Brett said glaring at his little sister. "Oh, but I would, big brother." Emily said winking. Brett and Jesse looked at each other and Jesse grabs Brett's arm and pulls him to the side. "Twin meeting." Jesse said. "We can talk but stop calling it that." Brett said sighing and rolling his eyes. "what should we do?" Jesse asked. "I don't want her to go, she's too young for a party like that." Brett said crossing his arms. Jesse looks over at Aubrey and Chloe who are talking with Emily. "Look, I don't want her to go either. But I really want to hang out with Aubrey, Brett. Don't you want to spend time with Chloe?" Jesse asked and looked at Brett with pleading eyes.

Brett sighs and looks at Chloe who is already looking at him, biting her lip. "Yeah, I want to, but I'm nervous." Brett said quietly and looking down at the floor. "Why are you nervous?" Jesse asked with concern. "Dude, you know why." Bretting said getting frustrated. Jesse knows why Brett is frustrated and that he really likes Chloe. Jesse puts his hand on Brett's shoulder and leaned in to whisper to him. Brett, she likes you. Hell, she's crazy about you. Tell her and if she freaks out, it wasn't meant to be. She deserves to know before you go any further." Jesse said seriously.

Brett looks back at Chloe and smiles nervously at her. "You're right. So, what are we going to do about Emily?" Brett asked pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "We gotta do it if we want to be with our girls, dude." Jesse said shrugging. "Okay, let's do it." Brett said walking back over to the girls with Jesse. "Twin sesh over!" Jesse yelled causing all of them to roll their eyes. "Shut up, Jesse. Now, Emily…" Brett trailed off with he and Jesse both crossing their arms. Emily looks over at the girls biting her lip and then looking at her brothers…

 **A/N Finally, they kissed! Will Brett tell Chloe? How will Chloe handle it? Will they let Emily go to the party? Meeting the parents? Find out next time! Thank you again for being so patient. New chapter should be up in a few days. This was supposed to be longer but I cut it in two parts because I felt bad making you wait so long! Again, ideas are appreciated! If there is anything you want let me know! Love you awesome nerds!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you everyone for the reviews, favorites and follows. I am sorry about the delay in updating as I was without a computer for a while. Well I'm back and I've got a few chapters written in my absence so it shouldn't be too long between updates. I had to revise as I got a review for something specific and that's what I'm here for. It's as much as your story as it is mine. Remember ideas and suggestions are encouraged. I have a general idea of where I was this story to go but I do need help for things leading up to the end. This story is nowhere near over so I need your help and send me prompts! Thank you again and on with the story!**

 **Bold: Text message** _Italic: Thoughts_

 **Chapter 5**

Brett and Jesse look at each other and nod their heads. "You can go, only no drinking and keep your mouth shut." Brett said firmly. Emily squealed in happiness and ran to hug her big brothers. "Oh, my God! You guys are the best big brothers ever! What am I going to wear?!" Emily yelled jumping up and down in excitement. "Calm down, little sis." Jesse said chuckling. Brett walks over to Chloe and intertwines their fingers, taking a deep breath. "I have to talk to you later at the party, okay?" Brett said nervously. Chloe kisses him passionately and Brett puts his hands on Chloe's waist on instinct. "You can always tell me anything, baby." Chloe whispered against Brett's lips. _I can't lose this girl, I just can't._ Brett thought.

Jesse and Aubrey were making out in their own world. Emily, starting to feel uncomfortable, clears her throat. Causing the two couples to break apart. "We should get going and get ready, Bree. We've got parents to impress tonight." Chloe said winking and nudging Aubrey's shoulder. "We've got to make a good impression if we want to keep these handsome guys." Aubrey giggled. "I guess we could keep them around for a little while." Chloe said teasingly. Both boys faked offense, placing their hands over their hearts. "That hurts, ladies." Jesse and dramatically. "I can feel my heart breaking, Jess. I guess we better look for girls at the party who will be nice to us." Brett said sarcastically. "Shut up! You guys couldn't get rid of us if you tried." Chloe said laughing and pushing Brett lightly. They all laughed, then parted ways. After the girls said goodbye, the boys each put an arm around Emily and walked out together.

Later at the Mitchell house, the boys couldn't be any more nervous. They were both falling for these girls and they didn't want to be embarrassed by their family. They were helping their mother set the dining room table when their father walked in. "Hey, I'm home!" Ben yelled as he walked in the door. "Daddy!" Emily yelled running up to him and giving him a hug. Emily may be 15 years old, but she's always been a daddy's girl. "Hi, princess." Ben said hugging her back and then walked into the kitchen to greet the others. "Hey, Dad." The boy said. "Hey, guy. Hey, honey. How was your day?" Ben asked before pressing his lips against hers for a quick kiss. "It was good. Yours?" Katherine asked as she walked into the dining room. "Good. What's the occasion? We never eat in here." Ben said chuckling.

"The boys' girlfriends are coming for dinner." Katherine said. "Girlfriends?" Ben asked with a proud smile. "She's not my girlfriend." Brett said with a sigh. "Why not, son? There's something about us Mitchell men that women can't resist." Ben said with a smug smile while Katherine rolls her eyes but she knows it's true. "You know why, Dad." Brett said crossing his arms. "Brett. If she really cares about you, she won't leave you. You're all man in our eyes. If she leaves you, then she's not worth it. But give her a chance, son." Ben said sincerely, putting his hands on Brett's shoulders and making Brett look at him in the eyes. This causes Brett to smile. "You're right." Brett said taking a deep breath. "I'm always right." Ben said chuckling causing the whole family to roll their eyes at him.

The doorbell rings causing Jesse and Brett to stop dead in their tracks. They both look at each other nervously. "Come on, Brett." Jesse said grabbing Brett's arm and walking to the front door. Both take a deep breath and then open the door. They are met with the most beautiful girls they have ever seen. "Well, aren't you going to let us in?" Chloe asked with a wink. Finally gaining to ability to speak again, Brett opens his mouth. "Yeah. Come in, ladies." Brett said stepping out of the way and letting the girls in. Immediately, Aubrey runs over to Jesse while Chloe pulls Brett into a passionate kiss. "Did you miss me?" Brett asked mumbling against Chloe's lips. "Maybe." Chloe said smirking. "Come on." Brett said taking Chloe's hand and leading her into the dining room.

Brett and Chloe walk in to the dining room hand-in-hand, watching Aubrey introduce herself to his dad. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Aubrey." Ben said shaking Aubrey's hand. "You too, sir." Aubrey said firmly. "Aubrey, please call me Ben." Ben said chuckling. Ben looks over and sees Brett and Chloe getting lost in each other's eyes. "Hello, you must be Chloe. I'm Ben, I've heard wonderful things about you." Ben said with a smile. Chloe puts on her biggest smile and nudges Brett's side with her elbow. "Oh really? Thank you, that's sweet. Nice to meet you, Ben." Chloe said genuinely then shakes Ben's hand.

Dinner is going smoothly, much to Brett's surprise. Everybody is laughing and getting along. Except a few times, Katherine just had to tell embarrassing stories about Brett when he was little. The only thing that makes it tolerable is Chloe's hand on his knee. "So, boys, you excited for your first game next Friday?" Ben asked smiling proudly. "Hell yeah! We're going to kick some ass!" Jesse exclaimed getting pumped up. "Yeah, as long as I'm there, buddy." Brett said smirking at Jesse. "Shut up, Brett. Not all of us can be quarterbacks." Jesse said chuckling. "You both are going to be great. Aubrey and I will be right there on the sidelines cheering you on." Chloe said smiling and grabbing Brett's hand. _I hope you'll still be there after I tell you._ Brett thought.

After dinner, the kids helped clean up and started to say goodbye to Ben and Katherine. "Boys, before you leave, can I talk to you?" Ben asked motioning the boys to go into the den. "Yeah, Dad." The boys said at the same time. "Twinning!" Jesse said with a goofy grin. "Dork." Brett said pushing Jesse into the den and rolling his eyes. "Alright, boys. Sit down." Ben said laughing and sitting down at his desk. "What's up, Dad?" Brett asked getting nervous. "I know you're going to a party." Ben said with a blank expression on his face. Brett and Jesse look at each other and then back at their father. "What are you talking about, Dad?" Jesse asked chuckling nervously. "I'm not stupid. I was a teenager once too, you know?" Ben said laughing and shaking his head. "Okay, you caught us. But can we please go?" Brett asked hopefully. Ben is silent for a moment, internally laughing at making his sons sweat. "Yes, but you can go…" Ben trailed off. "Yes!" The boy yelled, high-fiving each other. "But I have some rules." Ben continued firmly. "What rules?" Brett asked raising an eyebrow. "One, don't let Emily out of your sight. Two, don't do anything stupid. And three, I want you home no later than 1:00am." Ben said counting the rules on his fingers. "We can do that." Jesse said quickly. "Yeah, we can. Trust me, Dad. Emily is always safe with us." Brett said sincerely. "I do trust you. Now, go. You don't want to be late." Ben said getting up and walking out of the den. The boys fist bump each other and leave.

The ride wasn't very long considering Bumper's house was just three blocks away. When they all walk in, the party was in full swing. "Hey, guys! You made it!" Benji said walking up with Stacie, Luke, and Fat Amy in tow. "hey, Benji. What's up, guys?" Brett said greeting them all. "Hey, Emily." Benji said shyly while Emily was blushing. "Hi." Emily said while hiding behind Brett to cover her blush. "Hey, can I talk to you really quick?" Brett asked Benji. Benji nodded as Brett led him away from the group. "I need a favor." Brett said nervously. "Sure, anything." Benji said noticing Brett's nervous tone. "I need you to keep an eye on Emily tonight. I know you don't drink and that's why I'm trusting you right now. I need alone time with Chloe and Jesse's going to be with Aubrey and…" Brett rambled until he was cut off by Benji when he put his hand on his shoulder. "I got her, dude. She'll be safe with me. I promise." Benji said smiling. Now is his chance to get to know Emily better and do something nice for his friend. "Thanks, man." Brett said smiling and shaking Benji's hand. "What are friends for?" Benji said smiling.

"Babe, let's dance!" Chloe exclaimed dragging Brett to the living room where everyone was dancing. Brett was about to complain when Chloe turned away from him and started grinding on him. Brett's hands immediately went to Chloe's hips and pulls her closer to him. Chloe's hips are swaying to the beat and it's driving Brett insane. Brett grunts in Chloe's ear as he starts to kiss her neck. Chloe moans softly and reaches her hand up behind Brett's neck. Chloe turns her head and presses her lips against Brett's. "Damn, Chlo. Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" Brett asked breathlessly as they broke apart. "Maybe." Chloe smirked and started grinding on him again. After another dance, they broke apart, catching their breath. "I'll be back with drinks; this ginger needs her jiggle juice." Chloe said turning away from him, shaking her ass then slapped it before walking away. _Oh, my God. This girl is going to be the death of me._ Brett thought.

Almost right after Chloe walked away, a beautiful blonde walked up to Brett. "Hey, I'm Kim." The girl introduced herself, putting her hand on his shoulder. Brett immediately tenses up, feeling uncomfortable by the unwanted touch. "Um, hi." Brett said as he awkwardly takes a step away from the blonde. "Wanna dance?" Kim asked as she pressed up against him. "Thanks, but no. I'm here with someone." Brett said as he backed away from her. "Yeah, I saw with Chloe. You and I could have so much more fun. She's boring and is dragging you along." Kim said getting closer. "No, thank you. Please leave me alone." Brett said looking around for Chloe and saw no sign of her. "You know why she's with you tonight, right? She only broke up with Tom because he is no longer the quarterback. You're the new hot thing and Chloe will use you until she can't get anything from you anymore." Kim said stroking his arm. "You don't know what you're talking about. Chloe is not like that. She is beautiful and sweet, cares more about others than she does herself. You're crazy to think I'd choose you over Chloe. I'd be lucky if she were my girlfriend." Brett said as he lightly pushed Kim off him. Brett had no idea that Chloe heard the whole thing. She couldn't believe the shit coming out of this bitch's mouth. Tears started to form in her eyes as she listened to Brett's speech. _I can't believe it but I'm falling for him even more."_ Chloe thought but was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard Kim speak again. "Come on, Brett. Let's go somewhere more private." Kim said grabbing his hand. "Excuse me. What do you think you're doing Kim?" Chloe asked coming up behind her standing in between Brett and Kim, taking Brett's hand away from hers. "What the fuck, Chloe?! Can't you see that Brett and I are busy?" Kim asked getting angry. "Brett is my date, Kim. Fuck off." Chloe said calmly and crossing her arms, staring her down.

"What are you going to do little Miss Perfect?" Kim asked matching Chloe's stare. "He doesn't want you, bitch. He's mine. Go be a whore somewhere else." Chloe said standing her ground. "I am not a whore!" Kim yelled causing some attention from partygoers. "You forget, we used to be friends. I know so much about you that I could ruin your somewhat reputation. Back off or I'll air your dirty laundry for everyone to see." Chloe said firmly. Brett has never seen Chloe like this. It's a major turn on for Brett. That she is the sweetest person but will stand up for herself. Even though he thinks this is extremely attractive, he never wants to be on the receiving end of it. "You wouldn't!" Kim yelled as her eyes went wide. "Oh, but I would." Chloe said turning around to kiss Brett passionately, catching him off guard. It takes him by surprise but he quickly reciprocates. "Fine!" Kim scoffed walking away in defeat. "That was so hot." Brett said after he broke the kiss for lack of air. "I do not share." Chloe said firmly as she brought him in for another kiss.

"Babe, let's play beer pong!" Chloe said giggling and dragging Brett over to the table. "Hey, Mitchell! Ready to get your ass kicked?" Bumper taunted from the other side of the table. Bumper was annoying but he was a nice kid. Brett turn to Bumper and rolls his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry Bumper. I didn't see you there. Are you gonna grab your big boy stool so you can see over the table?" Brett taunted Bumper back causing Chloe to laugh. _I'm going to miss that laugh._ Brett thought sadly.

"Brett, are you okay?" Chloe asked concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine, Chloe. Let's kick his ass. Don't forget, I have to talk to you later." Brett said turning back to Bumper. Chloe couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that started to build up inside her. _Please don't have second thoughts, Brett._ Chloe thought to herself. "Ladies first, Chlo." Brett said winking at her and giving her the ball. "Such a gentleman." Chloe said kissing Brett on the lips. It slowly turned heated but they both snapped out of it when Bumper spoke up. "Come on, ginger spice. It's your throw." Bumper said chuckling. "Keep it in your panties on, Bumper." Chloe said as she effortlessly threw the ball in the cup. "Yay!" Chloe squealed with happiness and jumps into Brett's arms. "Good job, baby!" Brett said as he closed the distance between them with another passionate kiss. "Come on, Brett! Throw it!" Bumper yelled getting impatient. Brett doesn't stop kissing Chloe. Instead, without even looking, he throws the ball and sinks it in the cup. "You've got to be kidding me!" Bumper yelled walking away from the table. "Wow, I got it in." Brett said as he broke the kiss. "Did we win?" Chloe asked as she started to kiss down Brett's neck. "Who cares? Come with me." Brett said grabbing Chloe's hand and walking out the backdoor.

Brett and Chloe were walking hand in hand to the lake behind Bumper's house. They found a lounge hair and Chloe pushes Brett down to the chair and then straddles his lap. "Oh, Brett. I've been waiting to be alone with you all day since we first kissed." Chloe said before crashing their lips together. Brett's hands immediately went to Chloe's hips to stabilize her and keep her close. "Me too, Chlo." Brett said breaking the kiss and moving to Chloe's neck. Chloe moans as Brett bites and sucks on her pulse point. "That feels so good, baby." Chloe said grinding against Brett's lap. Chloe reaches down and puts her hand on Brett's crotch causing him to jump back. "Chloe, wait. We need to talk." Brett said getting up from the chair.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Chloe asked worriedly, watching Brett pacing and biting his lip. "I need to tell you something and you might not like me anymore. I need to tell you before we go any further because you deserve to know." Brett said still pacing. Chloe stands and makes Brett face her then grabbing his hand. "You can tell me anything. I'm not going anywhere. I've never felt this way about anyone before but you. It's crazy we literally just met and I feel like I've known you forever, but you keep surprising me. I love it. You are so special to me and I care about you so much." Chloe said genuinely and kissed his cheek. "I hope you still feel that way after this." Brett said with tears in his eyes. _I hope I don't lose you. I can't lose you._ Brett thought.

Brett closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Okay. Here it goes. Chloe, I'm not what you think I am. I'm not like other guys." Brett said in a shaky voice avoiding Chloe's eyes. "I know, that's why I'm crazy about you." Chloe said smiling. "I mean physically I'm not like other guys. I'm not normal." Brett said as his voice broke. Chloe's heart broke to see Brett like this. "Hey, baby. Look at me." Chloe said cupping his face and wiping the tears away with her thumb. There is no normal, Brett. Everybody is different. There's nothing you can say that will make me look at you any different or change the way I feel about you." Chloe said sincerely, bringing him into a slow kiss. They broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other's. Brett pulls back and looks into Chloe's eyes. "I'm transgender. I was born a girl but I'm not a girl I promise. I'm on hormones obviously and I'm praying for surgery soon." Brett rambled until Chloe cut him off with a passionate kiss.

"I don't care." Chloe whispered against Brett's lips. "What?" Brett asked disbelievingly. Chloe looks deep into Brett's eyes and smiled. "I said I don't care. This doesn't change anything. I'm still crazy about you. You're my man." Chloe said proudly. "Really? Are you sure?" Brett asked insecurely. "Yes, Brett. I'm positive. I've always known there was something special about you since we first met. I wanted you when I first met you. You are who you are and I am so proud of you." Chloe said smiling her mega-watt smile that Brett loves. "Chloe, if it's not too soon, will you be my girlfriend?" Brett asked squeezing her hand. "I'd love to be your girlfriend, Brett Mitchell." Chloe said grabbing his face and kissing him tenderly. "Come on, Mitchell. Let's go get your girlfriend her jiggle juice." Chloe said winking and taking Brett's hand, leading him back to the house. "Yes, ma'am." Brett said with a mock salute.

Brett and Chloe walk back into the house and Brett quickly spots Jesse. "I'm going to go get a drink, babe. I'll be right back." Chloe said kissing his cheek and walks away. "Jesse!" Brett yelled over the music and motions Jesse to come over. "What's up, bro?" Jesse asked as he walked up, taking a sip of his beer. "I told her, Jess." Brett said breathing a sigh of relief while Jesse's eyes go wide. "What?! What happened?" Jesse asked shoving Brett's shoulder. "Well, I told her and she said she didn't care. She still likes me and then I asked her to be my girlfriend." Brett said smiling. "What did she say?!" Jesse asked excitedly. "I, Brett Mitchell is dating Chloe Beale." Brett said giving Jesse a high-five. "Oh, my God! I'm so happy and proud of you!" Jesse exclaimed wrapping Brett in a hug. Brett was not a hugger but a lot of things have changed. All thanks to one Chloe Beale. "Thanks, Jesse. I couldn't be happier." Brett said once he broke the hug. "Dude! We're dating best friends! Aubrey said yes too!" Jesse yelled doing a happy dance causing Brett to roll his eyes and walk away in embarrassment.

Chloe just finished making her drink when she heard an unwanted voice. "Chloe! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Tom slurred. Chloe groaned in annoyance as she turned around and sees a drunk Tom stumble over to her. "Leave me alone, Tom." Chloe said as she tried to walk past him but he blocked her from leaving the kitchen. "Hey, aren't I allowed to talk to my girlfriend?" Tom asked getting angry and grabbing her wrist. "I'm not you girlfriend anymore! Now let me go!" Chloe screamed as she struggled to get away from Tom. "Yes, you are my girlfriend! I say when we are done, not you!" Tom screamed as he pushed Chloe against the counter, trying to kiss her. "Stop it, Tom!" Chloe cried as she still tried to get out of his grasp. Luckily, Aubrey was walking by the kitchen as she heard the commotion and was disgusted by what she saw.

"Hey! Let her go, asshole!" Aubrey yelled running up to them and trying the pull Tom away from Chloe. "Get off me, you bitch!" Tom screamed as he turned around and slapped Aubrey across her face. "Bree!" Chloe yelled before Tom grabbed her again. "You're not going anywhere, Chloe!" Tom screamed in Chloe's face. "Hang on, Chloe!" Aubrey yelled running off to find Jesse and Brett. Fortunately, they weren't hard to find as they were standing in the corner of the living room away from everyone. "Jesse! Brett!" Aubrey yelled over the music, running over to them. "Babe! What's wrong?!" Jesse asked panicked. "Tom and Chloe in the kitchen. I tried to stop him but he slapped me." Aubrey said crying. "Stay with her." Brett said to Jesse then ran off to get to Chloe.

"Let her go, motherfucker!" Brett screamed running into the kitchen and grabbing Tom by his neck. Brett threw Tom to the floor then bent down and punched him in the face. "Fuck you, Mitchell! This is none of your business! She's MY girlfriend!" Tom screamed in Brett's face. "This is his business! I'm not your girlfriend anymore, Tom. I'm Brett's girlfriend now." Chloe said as Brett walked over to her and embraced her. "You left me for this guy?! You're mine, Chloe!" Tom exclaimed running over to them. Tom ripped Brett away from Chloe and they started to struggle. Tom started punching Brett in the face. "Tom, leave him alone!" Chloe cried. Tom got a few punches in Brett's face causing a busted lip and a few cuts. Brett pushed him off and punched him in the stomach. Brett grabbed Tom by his shoulder, pulling him down then connected his knee to Tom's nose. Chloe clearly heard the sickening crack as Tom fell back to the floor. As Brett was about to jump Tom, Jesse came running in and pulled Brett away. Aubrey ran in behind Jesse and went right over to Chloe who was sobbing at this point.

By this time, more people ran into the kitchen when they heard a fight was going on. Luke and Benji came in to help Jesse hold Brett back. Emily, Fat Amy and Stacie went to help calm Chloe down. Some guys from the football team were holding Tom back as Bumper got in the middle of them. "Now, what the fuck is going on?!" Bumper yelled, trying to gain control of the situation. Both boys were screaming Bumper knew this wasn't going to get them anywhere. "Shut the fuck up! Both of you!" Bumper screamed causing them to be quiet and Bumper walked over to Brett. "Now, Brett. Please tell me what happened." Bumper said calmly.

"He tried to force himself of Chloe after she told him repeatedly to leave her alone. The son of a bitch also slapped Aubrey in the face." Brett said breathing heavily and still trying break free. Bumper was shocked and disgusted by what he just heard. He may be an asshole sometimes but he was just fooling around. He is actually a good guy and he felt horrible for the girls. He walked over to Aubrey and saw the red mark on her cheek. He looked over at Chloe who is sobbing. Bumper then turned to look at Tom. "Get the fuck out of my house, Tom." Bumper said gritting his teeth. "You can't believe him over me, Bumper! What's so fucking special about him?!" Tom screamed trying to break the team's grip on him. "He's a great guy, Tom. Maybe you could learn a thing or two from him." Bumper said crossing his arms. "That's bullshit! You're dead, Mitchell!" Tom yelled. "Guys, get him out of here. You're not welcome here anymore, Tom. And you're no longer my friend." Bumper said. The guys started taking Tom towards the front door when Jesse spoke up. "Wait!" Jesse yelled letting go of Brett and walking over to Tom. "What do you want, Bitchell?" Tom said chuckling at his lame joke. Jesse punches Tom right in the face. "That's for slapping my girlfriend, you fucking bastard." Jesse said then walked over to Aubrey and held her tight. "What the fuck?! This isn't over, Mitchell! You belong to me, Chloe!" Tom screamed as he was taken out of the house.

As soon as Luke and Benji let go of Brett, Chloe ran to him. "Oh, my God! Baby, are you okay?!" Chloe cried as she gently cupped his face. Brett's lip was bleeding, along with a cut above his left eye that was becoming bruised. "I'm good. Are you okay, Chlo?" Brett asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, like he would never let her go. Chloe definitely wouldn't mind. Brett looks up, seeing Jesse and Aubrey holding on to each other. Brett could see the redness on her cheek. Brett pulls back from Chloe, takes her hand and makes his way to Aubrey. "Are you okay, Aubrey?" Brett asked putting his hand on her shoulder. "Yes, I'm okay. Thank you, Brett. And you too, babe." Aubrey said smiling at the boys. "Knights in shining armor at your service." Jesse said bowing dramatically, causing the girls to giggle. "Dork." Brett said playing pushing Jesse.

The rest of the party was perfect. With Tom gone, the two couples danced the night away without a care. Brett looks at his watch and sees that they have to go. "Babe, you ready to go?" Brett asked Chloe as she swayed to the music. "Yeah, my mom will kill me if I'm late again." Chloe giggled. _I love that giggle._ Brett thought smiling to himself. "Jess! Em, let's go!" Brett yelled leading Chloe to the front door when Bumper walked up. "Hey, guys. I just wanted to apologized for what happened earlier. He's no longer welcome here." Bumper said sincerely. "Dude, it's okay. It wasn't your fault. The rest of the party was great. Thank you for having us." Brett said shaking Bumper's hand. "Have a good night, you two. See you at school!" Bumper said going back to the party. Jesse, Aubrey, Benji, and Emily walked up. "It was fun hanging out with you tonight." Benji said shyly as Brett and Jesse raised an eyebrow. Emily blushed furiously. "Yeah, it was fun. See you later." Emily said awkwardly walking out the door. "Bye, Benji. Thank you for keeping an eye out for her." Brett said fist bumping with Benji. "Anytime, dude. Goodnight!" Benji said walking away.

The girls drove the Mitchell's home and the ride was way too short for the two couple's liking. Emily went inside first to give the couples alone time, with Jesse and Aubrey in the car and Brett and Chloe by the front door. "How does it feel, babe?" Chloe asked cupping Brett's face, still feeling bad about what happened with Tom earlier. "It's all good, kinda looks badass." Brett smirked. "You know, I have to admit it. It was pretty hot watching you kick his ass again for me." Chloe whispered, sending shivers down Brett's spine. Brett leaned in and kissed Chloe passionately. It really hurt his lip to kiss but he didn't care. Chloe is the girl of his dreams and he'd do anything for her. Chloe swiped her tongue along Brett's bottom lip and he happily opened his mouth, letting her in. When they break apart, Brett beams at Chloe. "What?" Chloe giggled. "You're just amazing. I know you're already my girlfriend but will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?" Brett asked nervously, biting his lip. "I'd love to." Chloe smiles and kisses Brett goodnight. _I'm so lucky._ They both thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Here is another chapter for your guys. Now I need ideas! I want to keep this story going. I want this story to last for a while. I do not want a short story for this. This story means a lot to me. I want to thank you all again for the support. I want and NEED prompts! There are no dumb ideas, I am open to anything. Thank you!**

 **Bold:** **Text message** _Italic: Thoughts_

 **Chapter 6**

Brett woke up with the biggest smile on his face. He got up, showered and got dressed before going downstairs for breakfast. "Good morning!" Brett practically sang as he walked in the kitchen. "Good morning, honey. Oh, my God!" Katherine gasped as she turned around and saw Brett's face. "What happened?! My poor baby boy!" Katherine cried as she cupped Brett's face. "Ma, I'm fine. I promise." Brett chuckled backing away from his mother and grabbing a cup of coffee. "Okay, what is up with you?" Katherine said eyeing her son while taking a sip of her coffee. "I'm just happy because I am the starting quarterback and I have amazing friends. Oh and I am dating the girl of my dreams and she accepts me for me." Brett smiled his mega-watt smile which only happens because of Chloe. "What?! You told her?! I'm so happy for you, honey!" Katherine exclaimed happily, getting up and hugging her son. "Thanks, Mom." Brett said smiling and returning the hug.

Jesse walked in to the kitchen looking like shit. "You alright, honey?" Katherine asked walking up to Jesse. "Ugh, Mom. Not so loud, please. I've got a headache." Jesse said wincing as he made himself a bowl of cereal. Brett rolls his eyes. _He is so hungover._ Brett thought laughing to himself when his phone went off. His eyes lit up when he saw that it was Chloe who texted him.

 **Chlo: Hey, handsome :)**

 **Brett: Hey there, beautiful :)**

 **Chlo: I miss you 3**

 **Brett: I miss you too, babygirl. Are you excited for our first date tonight, Red? :)**

 **Chlo: I can't wait! I just want to be with you already.**

 **Brett: Patience babe :) Wyd?**

 **Chlo: With Aubrey. We're going to the mall in a bit before she goes out with Jesse later lol**

 **Brett: Jesse is dying right now lmao**

 **Chlo: He was pretty drunk lol You had a bit too you know :p**

 **Brett: Watch it, Beale. I can hold my own ;)**

"Is that Chloe?" Katherine asked smiling at her son. Brett nods and smiles.

 **Chlo: I'm sure you can babe :p Me and Bree are heading out. I can't wait to see you tonight ;)**

 **Brett: I can't wait either. I'm picking you up at 8, Beale :) Have fun with Aubrey.**

 **Chlo: I will :) See you later babe 3**

"Brett. Come here, honey." Katherine said motioning her son to sit next to her at the kitchen table. "I'm going upstairs. Brett, the guys are coming over in a few hours." Jesse said getting up from his seat and putting his bowl in the sink. "Okay. I'm taking the truck tonight. I got a date with Chloe." Brett said sitting down next to his mother. "Okay. That's cool. Aubrey is picking me up tonight anyway." Jesse said as he walked out of the kitchen. "What's up, Ma?" Brett asked turning to face his mother. "I am so happy for you, honey." Katherine said grabbing her son's hand and wiping a tear from her eye. "Thank you, Mom. For everything. I wouldn't be able to do all of this without you and Dad." Brett said smiling proudly at his mother. "Honey, there's something I want to tell you." Katherine said chuckling.

"What?" Brett asked. "Remember when we talked about the move and why we did it?" Katherine asked and Brett nodded in response. "The main reason we did it was you. We knew how miserable you were and it killed us, sweetheart." Katherine said tearing up. "You guys really did that for me? Why?" Brett asked happy but confused. "Because we love you so much. We'd do anything for you, Jesse and Emily." Katherine said beaming at her son. "I can't thank you enough, Mom. Because of you guys, I have everything I could ever want. I'm becoming myself, I'm playing football and I'm dating the most amazing girl." Brett said smiling and got up to hug his mother. "You did that all yourself, Brett. We just gave you an opportunity, that's all. I love you, son." Katherine said returning the hug. "I love you too, Mom." Brett said pulling away from the hug and kissing his mother's cheek.

Chloe and Aubrey had just gotten to the mall to do some something for their dates with the boys tonight. "Can you believe we're dating the two most amazing guy?" Chloe asked dreamily. "I really can't. It doesn't seem real." Aubrey replied linking their arms as they walked around the mall. "And they're brothers! How amazing is that?" Chloe exclaimed. "Brett's really amazing, you know? He's perfect for you." Aubrey said smiling at her best friend. "You really think, Bree?" Chloe asked beaming. "Yes, I do. And especially with what happened last night. He really cares about you. I can see it in his eyes." Aubrey explained. "Awh, Bree. I can totally see it with Jesse for you. You two are total opposites but I think that's what makes you guys great." Chloe said stopping to hug her best friend.

Back at the Mitchell house, the boys and their friends were playing video games. "I still don't get it." Luke said to Brett and Jesse. "Don't get what?" Brett asked not taking off his eyes off the game. "You guys have been in school for a week and you are both dating the most popular girls in school." Luke said shaking his head in disbelief. "It's the Mitchell charm." Jesse said with his goofy grin. "I have to say it is impressive." Benji chimed in. "I don't know, man. It just feels right and we just clicked." Brett said shrugging his shoulders. "Any girls for you two?" Jesse asked curiously. "I like Stacie. I've only had a crush on her since freshman year." Luke said with a sigh. "Why don't you go for it?" Brett asked pausing the game. "Because we've been friends forever. She sees me like a brother." Luke said sadly. "I've seen the way you look at her and the way she looks at you. I'd go for it." Jesse said confidently. "I don't want to ruin our friendship." Luke said with a defeated sigh.

"Dude, go for it. You'll only regret it if you don't. You'll see you with some guy that's not you and you'll hate to be around that. You'll not want to stick around and that'll cause problems between you two. If she doesn't feel the same way, it's not her fault. But if she ditches you, her friendship wasn't worth it in the first place." Brett said seriously. "You're right, I'm going to tell her. I just got to figure out a way to do it. Thanks, buddy." Luke said sincerely. "Anytime, man. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for my date with my girlfriend. Damn, that feels awesome to say." Brett said getting up and running upstairs to get ready. "So, what about you, Benji?" Jesse asks turning to Benji. Benji opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He couldn't say it, but he knows he likes Emily. _Stop! That's my friends' sister!_ Benji thought. "Hey, guys. I'm going to Jessica's. See you later." Emily said walking in to the living room to say bye to her brother. "Bye, Emily." Benji said shyly. Emily smiles at him and he smiles back at her as she turns to leave. "Bye!" Jesse and Luke both yelled. "So, you like anyone, Benj?" Jesse asked turning back to Benji. Benji doesn't trust his voice so he just shakes his head. "Okay. Let's play." Jesse said grabbing the controller and starts the play the game. Benji breathes a sigh of relief and joins Jesse in the game.

Brett was upstairs getting ready for his date with Chloe. He is so nervous. Yes, Chloe is already his girlfriend but it's his first date ever. Brett just want it to be perfect for Chloe. Even he has to admit, he looks pretty hot right now. Brett is wearing a grey button up with the sleeves rolled up. He's wearing his fitting black jeans with his black combat boots. Brett takes one more look at himself in the mirror, takes a deep breath and makes his way downstairs. When he gets downstairs, he sees Jesse greeting Aubrey at the door. "Hey, Aubrey." Brett said walking over to her and gives her a hug. "Hey, Brett. Wow, you look great. Chloe is going to flip when she sees you." Aubrey said smiling warmly at Brett. Aubrey is so happy that Chloe has found Brett. She had never seen her happier. "Thanks, I hope so. Do you mind if I ask you something? I just want tonight to be perfect." Brett said nervously as he rubs the back of his neck. "After what you did for us last night, anything." Aubrey said smiling.

Chloe was in the middle of getting ready when her father knocked on the door. "Come in, Daddy." Chloe said happily. Chloe and Richard have a very strong and loving relationship. Chloe is your typical Daddy's girl. Chloe is not a brat but she has her father wrapped around her finger. "You look beautiful, honey. What's the occasion?" Richard asked taking a sit on Chloe's bed. "I've got a date tonight." Chloe said smiling at her father through the mirror while doing her makeup. "That's great, sweetheart. How is Tom?" Richard asked with a fake smile. Richard never liked Tom. He knew his daughter could do better. "Actually, it's not with Tom. I broke up with him yesterday." Chloe said with a big smile.

"Oh, thank God." Richard said laughing. "That's exactly how I fell, Daddy." Chloe said laughing with her father. "So, who is the new guy?" Richard asked raising an eyebrow. "This amazing guy is Brett. He's new and I just met him last week but I feel like I've known him forever." Chloe said dreamily. "Tell me more, honey." Richard said smiling. "He is in my grade and we have a few classes together. We have music class together and he loves music as much as I do. He took over Tom's position as starting quarterback. He is so sweet and handsome. Brett is so protective over people cares about and I feel so safe with him. He even protected me from Tom a few times, that's actually how we met. He's my knight in shining armor." Chloe explained smiling. "That's great, sweetheart. But what do you mean he protected you from Tom?" Richard asking getting upset. "Daddy, calm down. Let me explain what happened to you." Chloe explained everything that had happened.

Chloe was still getting ready when Brett pulled up to her house. "Holy shit. This is a fucking mansion. Okay, Brett. Don't be nervous. It's only your first date for fuck's sake." Brett said to himself as he got out of his truck. Brett walks up to the door and wipes his sweaty hand on the front of his jeans before knocking on the door. Brett anxiously waited for the door to open when finally it revealed a middle-aged man with salt and pepper hair with a smile. "Hello, sir. I'm Brett. I'm here to pick up Chloe." Brett said nervously extending his hand to shake Richard's. "Nice to meet you, Brett. I'm Richard and Chloe's just finishing up. Chloe! Brett's here!" Richard said smiling then yelled up to Chloe. "I'll be down in a minute!" Chloe yelled back. "We're going to be here for a while, son. Please sit down." Richard chuckled motioning Brett toward the couch. "I heard that!" Chloe yelled to downstairs. Brett and Richard both belt out a laugh.

"Richard, what's going on in here?" An older carbon copy of Chloe walked into the living room. "Honey, this is Brett. Chloe's new boyfriend." Richard smiled as he introduced them. He didn't know why but he had a good feeling about Brett already. "Hello, Brett. So nice to meet you. I'm Sue. What happened to Tom?" Sue asked confused. "Chloe finally got rid of Tom." Richard replied. "Yes! Finally!" Sue squealed with happiness. "We all feel the same way, Sue. It's great to finally meet you two." Brett said chuckling as Sue walked over and sat on her husband's lap. "So tell us about yourself, Brett." Sue said smiling warmly at Brett. "I'm a junior and my family and I just moved here from Maine this summer. My dad Ben, is a literature professor at Barden University and my mom Katherine is an English teacher at our high school. My twin brother Jesse and I are on the football team. I'm starting quarterback and he is my wide receiver. I have a little sister Emily and I'd do anything for them." Brett said smiling proudly. They talked for a few minutes until Chloe walked in. Brett surprisingly felt comfortable with the Beales but then again, Chloe did come from them.

"Are you guys interrogating my boyfriend? I just got him!" Chloe said laughing and sitting next to Brett whose jaw dropped at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend. "Oh, stop Chloe. We like this one so far." Richard said laughing. Brett felt a giant wave of relief when Chloe's father said those words. "It's time for you two to get out of here. Go have fun, kids." Sue said getting up from Richard's lap. "It was great to meet you, Brett. Take care of my little girl." Richard said lighting squeezing Brett's shoulder. "Always, Richard." Brett said smiling with a nod. "Bye, Mom. Bye, Daddy. Don't wait up!" Chloe said taking Brett's hand and walking towards the front door. "I want you home no later than midnight, young lady." Richard said firmly. "Yes, Daddy." Chloe said walking out the door, walking hand-in-hand with Brett. "Bye! Have a good night." Brett said closing the door behind them. "I have a good feeling about him." Richard said with a content sigh. "Me, too. Come on, dinner's ready." Sue said taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen.

Brett walks Chloe to his truck, opens the door for her and helps her get in. "Always a gentleman." Chloe said smirking and gets in the truck. "Only for you, babe." Brett said before shutting the door and getting in on his side. Brett pulls out of the driveway but stops at the end of the block. "What are you doing?" Chloe asked chucking. "What I've been waiting to do all day." Brett said leaning in and closing the distance between them. Chloe smiles into the kiss and immediately brings her arms around Brett's neck, deepening the kiss. They break apart and rest their foreheads on each other's. "I'm so glad I met you." Chloe whispered against Brett's lips. "Me too, babygirl. Me too." Brett whispered back as he pulled away and started to drive again.

Brett stopped and surprised Chloe with Taco Bell. It wasn't much but Chloe loved it. Brett pulls up to a lake and backs his truck in, that way the bed of the truck was facing the water. "What are we doing here?" Chloe asked confused. "Bring your food and come with me." Brett said then got out of the truck. Brett stood at the back of the pick up as Chloe walked over. Chloe looked flawless. She is wearing really tight jeans that hug her ass perfectly and a tight shirt that showed off her ample cleavage. "I didn't get to tell you before, but you look amazing." Brett said smiling as he looked up and down Chloe's body. "You look so handsome." Chloe said tracing her finger along his jawline. "I've got a surprise for you, babe. Turn around." Brett said as he lifted the cover off the bed of the truck. In the back of the truck, there was pillows and blankets all set up neatly. "Oh, my God, Brett! This is amazing and so romantic." Chloe gasped and gave Brett a lingering kiss. "That's not all, princess." Brett said after the kiss and then walked over to the front seat of the truck and grabbed a little speaker. "I also made you a new playlist." Brett said coming back and putting the music on from his phone. "Awh, babe. You're so cute." Chloe said giving Brett a kiss on his cheek. "I'm not cute, I'm a badass." Brett retorted. "Sure, you are." Chloe said teasingly and gives him a soft kiss.

After eating their food, Brett and Chloe were lying in the back of the truck together, looking up at the stars. "Babe?" Chloe asked softly. "Yeah, Chlo?" Brett answered and turned to look at her. "Thank you so much for tonight, it's been amazing." Chloe said smiling. "Anything for you, baby." Brett said then gave her a kiss on her forehead. "What did I do to deserve you?" Chloe asked staring into Brett's eyes in a whisper. "I think I should be the one asking you that question." Brett chuckled. "Stop it. You're so amazing to me. I still can't believe that you're my boyfriend." Chloe said beaming. Brett's heart fluttered at her words. He is Chloe Beale's boyfriend. The most beautiful and popular girl in school is his and he is on Cloud 9. "I can't believe it either." Brett said smiling back at her. Chloe's eyes flicker down to Brett's lips and he notices.

Brett closes the distance between them with a sweet kiss. Chloe immediately responds by rolling on her back and pulling Brett on top of her, never breaking the kiss. Chloe wraps her arms around Brett's neck and deepens the kiss. She then swipes her tongue against Brett's bottom lip. Brett opens his mouth and lets Chloe in completely. Chloe shudders at the sensation of fighting for dominance and lets out a small moan. Brett breaks the kiss and makes his way down her neck then sucks on her pulse point. "Oh, my God, Brett." Chloe breathed out. Hearing Chloe Beale making any kind of noise is angelic to Brett's ears. "Touch me." Chloe whispered. Brett supported himself on his left arm while his right rand reaches up from her toned stomach up to her breasts under her shirt. Brett grabs Chloe's left breast and gives it a light squeeze. "Don't stop, baby." Chloe whimpered digging her nail into Brett's back, making him hiss in pleasure. Brett reaches underneath Chloe's bra, running his fingers over her now hard nipple.

Brett stops sucking on her neck to not leave a mark and kisses her passionately. Chloe flips them over and straddles his lap, looking down at Brett with a smile. "You're so beautiful, Chloe." Brett said placing his hands on her hips as she began to grind on him to the music that's still playing. "And I'm yours, baby. Only yours." Chloe said sweetly. Chloe leans down and kisses Brett then ghosts over his ear to whisper to him. "You're all man to me. You are perfect, baby." Chloe said genuinely. Brett starts to tear up and Chloe notices then climbs off his lap. "Baby, what's wrong? Did I do something?" Chloe asked worried. "How?" Brett asked barely above a whisper. "How, what? Brett, look at me." Chloe said cupping Brett's face and her heart breaks at the sight of her boyfriend.

"How am I perfect to you? You can have any guy you want and you chose me." Brett said in a shaky voice as a tear escaped from his eyes. "I chose you because you're special. I'm drawn to you. When I first saw you that day at tryouts, that was it. I had this feeling about you and I had no idea what is was because I've never felt that before. These feelings that I have for you have grown every day and they are still growing. I see the real you and only you. I tried to deny it because I was scared of something real but I can't deny it anymore. I stopped denying it when you first kissed me. I know we haven't known each other long but I feel like I've known you forever. I'm falling for you Brett. Hard." Chloe said sincerely and wipes the tears from Brett's eyes. Brett is silent for a moment then looks up at Chloe. "I'm falling for you too, Chlo." Brett said softly. Chloe leans down and kissed Brett, a kiss filled with nothing but love. Brett hold Chloe tight and Chloe holds Brett just as tight. They lay in the bed of the truck with Chloe's head resting on Brett's chest. This is definitely a night either of them will ever forget.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N This story is going amazing guys and it's all because of you! I am taking prompts please submit in a review or pm me. These reviews are just awesome and I can't get over how much love this story is getting. I do need ideas for filler chapters before I do the big stuff. So please give me prompts! Love you awesome nerds!**

 **Bold: Text message** _Italic: Thoughts_

 **Chapter 7**

Today is the day of Brett's first game. It has a week since Brett and Chloe started dating and they couldn't be happier. Brett got up and showered, putting on his football jersey. He has never felt more proud of himself. Brett was finishing getting ready when his phone went off. Brett's face lit up when he saw that it was Chloe.

 **Super Hot Girlfriend: I know you're nervous but you are going to be amazing. I'll be cheering for you, babe. Now get here, I miss you.**

 **Handsome DJ: I miss you too, babygirl. How do you always how I'm feeling even when I'm not with you?**

 **Super Hot Girlfriend: Because I'm your girlfriend and I just do. Don't question me, Mitchell ;) Now get here babe. I need you before the pep rally.**

 **Handsome DJ: Ugh, I really got to go to that?**

 **Super Hot Girlfriend: Baby, you're the captain of the football. Of course you have to be there!**

 **Handsome DJ: Fine. I'm on my way. I'll see you soon, beautiful :)**

Brett put his phone in his pocket and went downstairs. "Good morning, Son. You ready for tonight?" Ben asked excitedly. "You bet, Dad. I just hope I don't screw up." Brett said nervously. "Brett, you've worked so hard. Coach would not have started you or made you captain if you weren't ready." Ben said as he got up from the kitchen table and laid his hand on his son's shoulder. "I know. Just pre-game jitters, Dad. That's all." Brett said making his way to the coffee maker. Jesse walks in wearing his jersey and he couldn't look prouder. "We are going to kick ass tonight!" Jesse yelled in excitement. "Language, sweetheart." Katherine said walking in behind him. "Sorry, Mom." Jesse snickered.

Brett and Jesse walk up to their lockers talking about the game. Chloe spots Brett and runs over to him. "Brett!" Chloe yelled causing Brett to turn around and catch Chloe in his arms. Chloe grabs his face and kisses Brett passionately. "Missed me?" Brett chuckled as he broke the kiss. "So much." Chloe whispered kissing him again. Chloe is addicted to kissing Brett. To her, every time seems like the first time. "Chloe, get off of him." Aubrey said walking up and laughing. "Shut up, Bree." Chloe said giggling as Brett sets her down gently. "Holy shit." Brett whispered when he finally noticed that Chloe is wearing her cheerleaders uniform. "Like what you see?" Chloe teased winking and twirling around so Brett could look at all of her. Brett bites his lip and nods his head vigorously. "I like what I see, too." Jesse said motioning to Aubrey who is in her uniform too. "Shut up." Aubrey giggled and kissed Jesse. "You look so sexy in your jersey, baby." Chloe whispered to Brett sending shivers down his spine. The bell rang and the two couples separated. The brothers kissed their girls goodbye and to their first classes.

Finally, it was the end of the day but unfortunately for Brett, it was time for the pep rally. "Hey, Mitchell." Coach said motioning for Brett to come over to him. Brett puts his books in his locker and walks over to the coach. "What's up, Coach?" Brett asked with a nod. "The pep rally will be starting soon and I need you to be first and lead us out, son." Coach said putting his hand on Brett's shoulder. "Yes, sir." Brett said with a nod. "You ready for tonight?" Coach asked smiling. "Yes, sir. Felling strong." Brett said convincingly but really his stomach was in knots. He never thought this would ever happened for him. To him, it was all still a dream. "Let's go, Captain." Coach said smiling and guiding Brett to the front of the team.

The gym was packed and loud with the cheering and the band that was playing. Brett could see Chloe cheering her heart out and he couldn't be more proud of her. The smile on her face could brighten anyone's day. "Alright, boys. Let's do this!" Coach yelled bringing Brett out of his Chloe daze. "Hey, Barden High!" Principal Wilson greeted everyone. The crowd goes insane and he motions them to quiet down. "Now everyone please welcome our pride and joy our football team, the Barden Mustangs! Lead by our very own Coach Davis and team captain, Brett Mitchell!" Principal Wilson introduced the team, sending the gym into a frenzy. The team runs out to the middle of the gym, the coach when up to the microphone. "Are you ready for one hell of a season, Barden?!" The crowd cheered in response. "Here is the man that will bring us to victory, Mr. Brett Mitchell!" Coach yelled and motioned for Brett to come up to the microphone. Brett internally groaned in embarrassment and the walked up to the coach. All of the girls were going crazy when Coach called Brett's name. "Brett, what are your plans for this season?" Coach asked into the microphone then pointed it at Brett. "My plan is…" Brett trailed off before taking a deep breath. "To kick ass and take names all the way to state!" Brett yelled and the entire crowd cheered and started chanting cheering his name. Brett found Chloe in the crowd and blew her a kiss. Chloe catches it and blows one back to him.

After the pep rally, Brett and Chloe met up by his truck. "Hey, handsome!" Chloe exclaimed jumping into Brett's waiting arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Hey, princess." Brett said giving her a loving kiss. "You were great up there, baby." Chloe said against Brett's lips. "Really? I was kind of distracted because of you." Brett said with a wink causing Chloe to blush. "You can always just take my uniform off if it distracts you too much." Chloe whispered in Brett's ear. Brett's mouth goes dry and doesn't know what to say. "Baby, just kiss me." Chloe giggled then pulled Brett into a searing kiss. Brett brings his hands down to Chloe's ass and gives it a firm squeeze. Chloe parts her lips and lets out a small moan. Brett takes this opportunity and his tongue goes into Chloe's mouth. Their tongues battle for dominance while Chloe scratches up and down Brett's back. "Truck. Now." Chloe mumbles against Brett's lips. Brett open the door and they both climb into the backseat of the truck. Chloe pulls Brett down on top of her and they continue to make out. "Touch me." Chloe demanded.

Brett reaches underneath Chloe's top and pushes his hand up to her left breast. Brett breaks away from the kiss to kiss down the redhead's neck. "Oh, yeah. Just like that, baby." Chloe moaned and arched her back. Brett sucks on her pulse point and his movements continue on Chloe's breast. He pinches her nipple then rolls it between his thumb and index finger. "Baby, I need more." Chloe said breathlessly. Brett nods and reaches down to Chloe's skirt and moves her underwear to the side. Brett slides one finger through Chloe's wet folds and notices just how wet she is. "You're so wet, Chlo. Is this because of me?" Brett asked whispering seductively in Chloe's ear causing her breath to hitch. "Yes, baby. I'm so wet for you. Only for you, baby. You drive me crazy." Chloe husked out. Brett carefully slid a finger into Chloe's core. She gasps at the new sensation as she has never gone this far with someone before. "How's that, baby?" Brett asked thrusting and twisting his finger. "Oh, my God. Brett, that feels so good. More baby, please." Chloe said as her eyes were fluttering shut. "Anything for you, Chlo." Brett said then put a second finger into Chloe. Chloe opens her eyes and makes eye contact with Brett. He sees her eyes almost black with desire and lust. "Yeah, baby. You are amazing." Chloe moaned as she bucked her hips in sync with Brett's thrust. Brett is loving the faces that Chloe is making as her pleases her. Brett loves the way she feels around his fingers and wants to know how Chloe tastes. "Do you trust me?" Brett asked timidly. "Of course I do, babe." Chloe replied smiling. Brett removed his fingers and Chloe whimpered at the loss. Before Chloe could question him, Brett kissed down Chloe's toned stomach and once he reaches her underwear, he lifts up her hips and takes them off. Brett stares in awe at Chloe's perfect, glistening core. Brett takes an experimental lick through Chloe's pussy. They both moan at the action and the taste of Chloe is intoxicating to Brett. Brett licks and sucks on Chloe's clit, making Chloe fist his hair. Brett started running his tongue through her lips and dips his tongue as far as it could go into Chloe.

"Fuck, yes. Don't stop." Chloe screamed in between pants. Brett felt her walls tightening and Brett knew she was close. Brett puts his tongue on her clit and puts two fingers into Chloe. "Baby, I'm gonna cum. Don't stop. Please don't stop." Chloe said grabbing the seat until her knuckles turned white. Brett comes back up to Chloe's ear and sucks on her earlobe. "Cum for me, baby girl." Brett whispered and that sends Chloe over the edge. "Oh, my God. I'm cumming! BRETT!" Chloe orgasmed and Brett slowed down his movements to help her come down from her high. Brett withdrew his fingers from Chloe's pussy and licked up her juices. He loved the taste of her and he couldn't get enough of it. Chloe was trying to catch her breath and looked up at Brett. Chloe leaned up and kissed him lazily but with love. "Baby, that was incredible. I've never done that before and I'm so glad that it was you." Chloe said with a loving smile. "Me too, babe. There will be more where that came from when we're both ready." Brett said before giving Chloe a soft kiss. "How did I get so lucky?" Chloe whispered against Brett's lips. "We all know I'm the lucky one, Chlo." Brett said as he locked eyes with her. "We're both lucky. How's that?" Chloe giggled. "Deal." Brett said closing the distance between the two again. "Oh, babe! You better get going. You gotta get ready for your first game, Captain." Chloe said with a giggle and a mock salute. "You are such a dork but I like you." Brett said with a smile that was only for Chloe and she knew it. "I guess I like you, too." Chloe said giggling and gave him a quick kiss.

Brett and the team were finishing getting dressed when Coach walked in. "Hey, gentleman. How are you feeling?" Coach greeted smiling. "Good, sir!" The team yelled in unison. "Good, good. Now, what are we here for?" Coach asked with a grin. "To kick some ass!" The team yelled in unison again. "Alright, guys. Take a knee." Coach said motioning for the guys to gather around him. "I just want you guys to know how proud I am of you. You have all worked so hard and I've got a great feeling about this season. Okay, Barden on three!" Coach said as they all put their hands in. "One, two, three Barden!" Everyone yelled together except Tom. He just rolled his eyes. He looked over at Brett with anger. _You just wait, Mitchell. I'm coming after you._ Tom thought to himself. "Let's go kick some ass!" Coach yelled leading the team out of the locker room and onto the field. The crowd was on their feet as the team reached the bench. Jesse walks over to Brett with his goofy grin. "You ready, brother?" Jesse asked smiling. "More than ready, Jess. As long as I got you as my right- hand man, we'll always win." Brett said as he hugged his brother. Just as the boys broke apart, their girlfriends walked over. "Damn, my boyfriend is hot." Chloe said winking at Brett. "Excuse me, but my boyfriend is hot." Aubrey said with a playful glare. "Ladies, it's okay. We all know I'm the hot twin." Brett said smirking at Jesse. "Dick." Jesse said elbowing Brett in the gut. "We just wanted to wish you boys luck." Chloe said then kissed Brett's cheek. "We'll be cheering for you. Bye, boys." Aubrey said kissing Jesse's cheek then grabs Chloe's arm and walked over to the other cheerleaders.

Brett was warming up when he heard someone come up behind him. "Don't get too comfortable, Bitchell. I'll start again and Chloe will be mine again." Tom said with an evil grin. "Back off, Tom. It was Coach's decision to start me and Chloe chose me. Get over it." Brett said as he tried to walk away but Tom stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Don't fucking touch me!" Brett snapped pulling his arm away. "Hey! What the hell is going on over here?!" Coach yelled as he ran over. "Fuck you, Mitchell! There's something about you that is shady! I'm going to find out what it is and I'm going to bring you down!" Tom screamed in Brett's face then Coach came up behind Tom and pulled him away from Brett. Brett's eyes were widened and the coach knew exactly why. Brett and Coach locked eyes and Brett saw the angry look on Coach's face. "That's it! Hamilton, you're out! You don't deserve to be on this field or in the uniform! You're off the team!" Coach yelled motioning Tom to walk away. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Tom snapped back at the coach. "Get out of here!" Coach screamed in Tom's face. "You're dead, Mitchell! You better watch your back!" Tom screamed as he walked away. "Brett, are you okay?" Coach asked worried. "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks, Coach." Brett said sincerely. "I've got your back, Brett. Go warm up, I need you ready, son." Coach said with a genuine smile. "You got it, sir." Brett said as he ran off to continue warming up.

It's only been the first quarter and Brett and the entire team is on fire. It's already 14-0 Barden. The entire crowd is chanting Brett's name but the only person he hears is Chloe. Brett looks over and sees that Chloe is already looking at him with a loving smile. Brett feels his heart skip a beat when Chloe blows him a kiss. He catches it and throw a kiss back at her. "Come on, Mitchell. Quit being lovey dovey and kick some ass!" Coach said laughing. "Yes, sir!" Brett said running over to the huddle. "Damn, he's fucking hot." Chloe said biting her lip as she watched Brett run to the huddle. "Chloe!" Aubrey exclaimed laughing. "What?" Chloe smirked. Chloe was avoiding eye contact with Aubrey and was blushing. "Chloe… What did you do?" Aubrey asked raising an eyebrow. "Come with me." Chloe said grabbing Aubrey's arm and pulled her to the side where no one can hear them. "What, Chloe?" Aubrey asked curiously. "Brett and I took a little step forward in our relationship." Chloe said blushing and giggling. Aubrey's eyes widen in shock at Chloe's confession. Chloe was never one to hook up with people besides kissing, even with Tom and they are together for a year. She knows Chloe wouldn't do anything unless she knew for sure it was the right person. "You didn't?" Aubrey asked in a whisper.

"No! But we did stuff and I must say he is very talented, Bree." Chloe winked. "Ew, Chloe! I don't need to hear about my boyfriend's brother!" Aubrey exclaimed covering her ears and Chloe couldn't help but belly laugh at her best friend. "oh, stop Bree! I'm not going to give you details, but I can tell you that he is amazing. I know our first time will be amazing too." Chloe said dreamily. Aubrey can't help but smile at her best friend. She is so happy that she found someone that is true to her and cares about her. She knows how it feels because that's exactly how she feels about Jesse. "I know, Chloe. That's how I feel about Jesse. It will be amazing." Aubrey said with a content sigh. "How is he?" Chloe giggled. "Chloe Beale! No details!" Aubrey shrieked. "I'm just kidding, Aubrey. I still can't get over that we are dating brothers. We really can be sisters, Bree!" Chloe said laughing. "Calm down, Chloe! We are still in high school and I do not plan on getting married right out of high school." Aubrey said shuddering. "I'm just kidding! Come on, let's go watch our future husbands kick some ass." Chloe giggled running off to the other cheerleaders. "Chloe!" Aubrey yelled running after her.

"Come on, boys!" Ben cheered as Brett looked to throw the ball. Brett looked over at Jesse wide open in the end zone. Brett leans back and puts it all into the throw and launches it down the field. Brett gets tackled but the ball is still in the air on its way to Jesse. The crowd is on their feet watching the ball. Jesse jumps up and catches the call. The crowd erupts into a fierce cheer. "Yes! Those are my sons!" Ben cheered proudly with a big smile. "Yes, Jesse!" Aubrey cheered blowing Jesse a kiss and he pretends to catch it. They get the extra point and its now halftime.

Brett is standing on the sideline during halftime watching the cheerleaders do their cheer. Brett locks eyes with Chloe and she smiles her mega-watt smile. _I'm so in love with her._ Brett thought as he smiled back at her. "Hey, Mitchell. You're doing great out there." Coach said as he walked up next to Brett. "Thanks, sir. I can't thank you enough for giving me a chance." Brett said sincerely. "Hey, it was all you Brett. You're the talent. I'm guessing things are going pretty for you?" Coach nodded in Chloe's direction. "It's all because of her." Brett said smiling lovingly at Chloe. "I'm happy for you, Brett. You deserve it." Coach smiled and put his hand on Brett's shoulder. "Thanks, Coach." Brett shook Coach's hand then walked over to Chloe as she finished her cheer. "Hey, baby! You're killing it out there!" Chloe said as she jumped into Brett's arms. "Thanks, Chlo." Brett smiled at her and cupped her face. Chloe closes the distance between them and pulled Brett into a passionate kiss.

It's by the end of the fourth quarter and there's time for one more play. The score is now 17-14 with Barden trailing behind. It's Barden's ball and they are on their own 20 yard line. Brett's hands are shaking, he's so nervous. "Ready, set, hike!" Brett yelled. Brett has the ball and there's no one to give it to. Jesse is blocked and so is everyone else. Brett starts running towards the end zone. "Come on, baby! Run!" Chloe cheered jumping up and down. The crowd is cheering Brett's name as he reaches the 10 yard line. Brett sees a defenseman coming right at him but Bumper cuts his off when a tackle. Brett sees Jesse take another guy down. Brett is coming up to the goal line where he locks eyes with 0another defenseman. Brett collides with the defender and he flips Brett over his head, causing him to land in the end zone.

"Touchdown! Quarterback and Captain number 18, Brett Mitchell has won the game for Barden! The crowd is on their feet!" The announcer exclaimed into the speaker. Everybody is cheering and no one notices that Brett hasn't gotten up yet. Jesse and the rest of the guys look over and sees that Brett still on the ground. "Brett! Are you okay?" Jesse asked with worry in his voice. Chloe looks over and sees Jesse kneeling next to Brett. Her heart stops and runs over to them. "Oh, my God! Brett!" Chloe cried kneeling next to Brett opposite of Jesse. "Brett. Talk to me, dude." Jesse pleaded. Brett opens his eyes and sees his brother and his girlfriend staring down at him. "Did we win?" Brett asked sitting up and took off his helmet. "Yeah, we won. But are you okay?" Jesse asked. "Cool. Yeah, I'm fine. Just got the wind knocked out of me." Brett said panting as he stood up with Chloe and Jesse's help. "You scared me." Chloe cried burying her head into Brett's chest. "I'm good, baby." Brett kissed her head and pulled her closer. "Mitchell!" The team ran over and lifted Brett onto their shoulders. "Brett! Brett! ..." The team and crowd cheered. Brett lifted his helmet in the air triumphantly. Chloe looked up at him with proud tears strolling down her face.

The team is celebrating in the locker room and getting dressed. "Amazing work, guys! Especially Brett!" Coach exclaimed happily. The team cheered and Brett stood up on a bench to address everyone. "It was a team effort and I want to thank everyone for having my back. Just remember, it's only our first victory!" Brett yelled in cheer and the team joined in. After changing, the girls and their family were waiting for them outside of the locker room. "There's my boys!" Ben said proudly and hugged his sons. "Thanks, Dad." The boys said. "You boys did great." Katherine said kissing them both on their cheeks. "Oh, Ma." Brett groaned in disgust as he wiped his cheek. Chloe runs and jumps into Brett's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. Brett leans in and kisses her softly. "Oh, my God. Get a room." Emily snickered. "Emily, stop that." Katherine chuckled.

Brett hears someone clear their throat and breaks the kiss. Brett turns his head and sees Chloe's father, Richard. He gently sets Chloe down and turns to face him completely. "Hey, Richard. Glad you came." Brett said shaking the man's hand. "Of course we would, Brett. Congratulations." Richard said as Sue walked up next to him. "Thank you very much. Richard and Sue, these are my parents Ben and Katherine. Mom, Dad these are Chloe's parents." Brett said introducing them. "Nice to meet you two. You have a wonderful daughter." Ben said shaking Richard's hand. "Thank you. Your son's not so bad himself." Richard chuckled. "Oh, Daddy. Stop it." Chloe giggled and playfully pushed her father's shoulder. "I'm just kidding. Celebrate tonight and it was nice meeting you. Please come for dinner soon." Richard said. "We'd love to. Bye!" Katherine waving bye to the Beales. The Beales waved bye and walked away.

"Yo, Mitchells!" Luke yelled walking over with Benji, Fat Amy and Stacie. "Hey, guys. What's up?" Jesse asked. "Can't we say hi to hottest piece of man candies in this school?" Fat Amy said causing the group of friends to laugh and the boy's parents to look confused. "Mom, Dad. You haven't met these two yet. This is Stacie and this is Fat Amy." Jesse said putting his arm around Aubrey's waist. "JESSE!" Both Ben and Katherine shouted. "That's what she calls herself." Brett interjected. "Why?" Ben asked furrowing his eyebrows. "So twig bitches don't do it behind my back." Fat Amy shrugged like it was obvious. Fat Amy then swatted Brett's ass causing him to jump. "Amy! Keep your hands off my man!" Chloe almost doubled-over in laughter. "Sorry, Ginger. But I'm not one to be worried about." Fat Amy said gesturing to a group of girls staring at Brett. Before Chloe could respond, Brett cut her off. "My Chloe doesn't have anything to worry about. No one else will ever compare." Brett said wrapping his arms around Chloe's waist from behind and she leans into his embrace. "Looks like Brett "Badass" Mitchell is a total softie." Luke snickered. "Shut up. I am a badass." Brett smirked. "My badass." Chloe said turning her head and kisses Brett softly. "You guys are sickening." Emily groaned while everyone else laughs.

"Emily, leave your brother alone. Bye, kids! Have fun tonight!" Katherine said turning to leave with Ben as he waved them goodbye. "Bye!" All three Mitchell kids said. "Hey, Brett!" Bumper yelled running over towards the group. "Hey, Bumper. Great game, man. Nice block." Brett said giving him a high-five. "Bumper." Fat Amy said crossing her arms. "Fat Amy." Bumper said crossing his arms too. "Good game." Fat Amy said with a stiff nod. "Thanks." Bumper said squinting his eyes at Fat Amy. Silence fell over the group until Brett broke it. "Okay, then. I'm starving, let's get some food." Brett said taking Chloe's hand and started to walk off. The rest of the group followed suit except Fat Amy. Brett turns back and groans that they are still starting each other down. "Come on, Amy." Brett said pulling Amy towards the group. "I just wanna finish him like a cheesecake." Fat Amy said licking her lips. "Gross. Come on, let's go. I'm definitely not getting cheesecake now." Brett said shaking his head.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N So sorry for the wait, I know I'm horrible lol just got a promotion so works been you all again for the reviews and follows. It means so much to me. I still need some ideas for the filler chapters. Possible trigger warning! Love you all! Now on with the story.**

 _ **One month later…**_

Brett and Chloe have been dating for a little over a month and things are going great for them. Brett has been on a winning streak and Chloe was by his side every step of the way. The game this week is homecoming with the dance after the game. Chloe couldn't wait for the dance. She already dragged Brett shopping for their outfits and it's been all she could talk about. Brett didn't care because Chloe is the best thing to ever happen to him. The gang was sitting at the lunch table when a voice came over the loud speaker.

"Hey, Barden High! It's time to announce your nominees for homecoming king and queen! For the freshman class, Mike Landers and Heather Mathews. For the sophomore class, Steve Kelly and Ashley Dennis. For the junior class, Barden High's power couple, starting quarterback and cheerleading co-captain, Brett Mitchell and Chloe Beale!" The announcer happily exclaimed, causing their table and the entire cafeteria erupt in cheers.

"Oh, my God! Babe!" Chloe squealed excitedly pulling Brett into a loving kiss. "And for the senior class, Tom Hamilton and Kim Walters…" The announcer trailed off. "Well, fuck." Fat Amy said causing Brett to shoot her a glare while she mouths "sorry" back. "Don't worry, baby. You're my king." Chloe whispered in Brett's ear causing shivers down his spine. "You're my queen." Brett whispered back and kissed her forehead.

"You are so cute, it's sickening." Stacie said with a smile.

"I agree." Emily said rolling her eyes.

"Shut up. You're just jealous." Brett said smirking at Stacie and Emily. "Am not!" The girls exclaimed in unison. "Sure, you're not." Brett drew out sarcastically.

"I think about settling down sometimes. Just me and one guy." Stacie said as she filed her nails. "Yeah, until the next day." Fat Amy blurted out and everyone laughed. "Shut up, Amy! Must I tell everyone who you are fooling around with?" Stacie shot back with a glare. "Oh, my God! Who?!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Shut it, twig bitch! Don't you worry about it, Ginger." Fat Amy glared at Stacie and smiled creepily at Chloe.

"The right guy for you is around here somewhere, Stace. Maybe you've already met him." Luke winked at her with a bright smile. Stacie could have sworn that her heart skipped a beat. _Did he just wink at me?! Luke doesn't wink at me. He's my best friend! I can't like him like that. Ugh, damn it! I like my best friend!_ Stacie groaned as the bell rang.

Later after school, Brett and Chloe were in the bed of Brett's truck at the lake. It had become a regular spot for them after their first date. It was the only place they could get any privacy. They were making out with Chloe on top on Brett and Brett was loving every minute of it. He loved the feeling of her body against his. They just fit and he is still shocked that THE Chloe Beale is his.

"You are so amazing, baby." Chloe whispered in Brett's ear. Chloe pulls back and looks deep into Brett's eyes. Brett smiles at her lovingly while stroking her cheek.

"I love you, Brett." Chloe said before she could stop herself. Chloe gasps and looks away from Brett. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. It's way too early and-"Chloe rambles until she is cut off by Brett.

"Chlo, please stop and look at me." Brett chuckles and softly turns her with his finger on her chin to look at him. Chloe finally looks at him and sees a stray tear coming from his eye. She cups his face and wipes the tear away with the pad of her thumb. "I love you, too. I'm so in love with you, Chloe." Brett said softly and leaned up to kiss her with as much passion he could muster. Chloe smiles into the kiss and all the panic she had just melted away.

Brett and Chloe are still lying in the bed of the truck, looking up at the stars. Chloe lays her head on Brett's chest with his arms around her tightly. "Baby, can I ask you something?" Chloe breaks the comfortable silence between them. Chloe lifts her head and looks Brett right in the eyes.

"Anything, Chlo." Brett replied kissing her forehead.

"What was it like before? How did you know?" Chloe asked curiously.

Brett takes a deep breath and hesitates. Chloe can feel him tense up and she started to panic.

"I'm sorry, babe. You don't have to tell me." Chloe quickly said.

"I want to tell you everything. I just don't want you to think less of me or look at me differently." Brett said looking anywhere but Chloe.

"Baby, nothing can ever make me think less of you. I'll never look at you differently. You are the guy I fell in love with. That will never change. I love you so much, it's crazy. I'm never going anywhere, you're stuck with me." Chloe said then kissed his cheek. Brett relaxed as her lips touched his.

"Okay. I'll tell you everything." Brett took a deep breath before continuing. "I've always known I was different. I felt like I didn't fit where I was supposed to. I was never one for girl things. I had more boy stuff than Jesse." Both chuckled. "I was trapped in a girl's body and I knew I was a boy. I felt like I was suffocating. I tried so hard to push it away and I couldn't. I never had any friends and people harassed me because they knew something was off with me. They would make fun of me but Jesse always had my back no matter what. Everybody called me a freak." Brett choked out a sob.

Chloe's heart broke seeing her boyfriend like this. How could anybody treat this beautiful man like that. It made her sick to her stomach. Chloe grabbed onto Brett tighter. "We can stop, Brett." Chloe whispered with tears in her eyes.

"No, I want to tell you everything." Brett wiped both of their tears.

"Go ahead, baby." Chloe kissed him softly and rested her head on his chest.

"When I was a freshman, I thought I was a lesbian. I didn't know what a transgendered person was. There was this girl and I really liked her. We hooked up for a while, but we didn't have sex though. All we did was kiss. After a couple of months, I asked her to be my girlfriend. She laughed in my face and said I was a mistake. That I meant nothing to her." Brett said in a shaky voice.

"I'm so sorry, baby." Chloe said trying to comfort her boyfriend.

"That's whatever. But when she broke it off with me, she started dating this guy who was the worst to me. I was forced out shortly after. Everybody treated me like I was a freak. Except my family. They were and still are very supportive. They were never ashamed or embarrassed." Brett said with a small smile.

"Well, of course. They'll love you no matter what. Just like me." Chloe smiled. Brett gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"But not long after that, it got a lot worse. One day, I was walking home from school. I used to cut by the football field so I could see the team play for a few minutes. They would never let me play. They called me a confused lesbian and a "girl" can't play football. I was just about to pass the bleachers when somebody grabbed me from behind." Brett's voice cracked.

Chloe's heart started to break. She grabbed Brett tighter as if she was trying to protect him.

"What happened?" Chloe asked just above a whisper.

"They had a bat and they started to beat me." Brett said slowly as the memories flashed in his mind.

"Those bastards! How could they do that do that to you?!" Chloe sobbed into Brett's chest.

"Hey, I'm right here, baby. They didn't get me. Jesse stopped them, but I did get beat up pretty bad. I had a concussion, broken nose, and a few broken ribs. Jesse saved my life, it could have been a lot worse." Brett said tearing up.

"Baby." Chloe started wiping away Brett's tears.

"I was so scared. I can take care of myself now but that's one of the main reasons we moved here." Brett said playing with Chloe's hair.

"I'm so sorry that happened but I'm so happy that you're here, baby. I never want to lose you. I just couldn't take it if I ever lost you." Chloe cried.

"Baby, look at me. I'm not going anywhere. I love you so much." Brett then kissed Chloe, pouring all the love he feels for her into the kiss.

"I love you, too." Chloe broke the kiss and rested her forehead on Brett's.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Chloe broke it.

"Hey, babe. I was thinking about homecoming. Or really after homecoming." Chloe said nervously.

"What about it?" Brett asked.

My parents are going away for their anniversary for the weekend of homecoming and I'll be alone. Except for Aubrey." Chloe started to ramble.

"Alone?" Brett swallowed hard.

"It's okay if you're not ready. Just forget about it." Chloe said sitting up.

"No, wait." Brett laid her back down on her back and hovered over her. "I just want to make sure that you're ready. I'm just nervous because it will be your first time and mine. I just want it to be perfect for you." Brett blushed and bit his lip.

"I am ready. I've thought about it and I've always wanted to wait until I was in love. I'm in love with you and I want you to be my first. I want us to be each other's firsts." Chloe kissed his lips.

"I want that too, baby. Since we're in love, it feels right." Brett leaned down to kiss her again but pulled away slightly causing Chloe to pout. "Wait. You said Aubrey was going to be there?" Brett asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, with Jesse of course." Chloe said not understanding what Brett was thinking of.

"Babe, I'm not into that." Brett said trying to keep a straight face but bursts out laughing.

"That's not what I meant, you jerk!" Chloe exclaimed, playfully slapping Brett's arm. "I'm just kidding, Chlo." Brett chuckled.

"You better be. Now, come on. We're going to be late for dinner." Chloe got up from the bed of the truck. Then Brett playfully swats her ass, causing Chloe to let out a yelp. "Behave, Mr. Mitchell." Chloe winked.

"Make me." Brett said with his sexy smirk that drives Chloe crazy.

"Fine. I will!" Chloe squealed jumping on Brett and kissing him roughly.

After another one of their famous and intense make out sessions, they finally get to Chloe's house for dinner with her parents.

"Mom, Dad! We're here!" Chloe yelled when they walked in the house.

"Hey, honey! Brett, I'm so happy you're here!" Sue excitedly greeted them. "Hey, Sue. It's good to see you." Brett smiled and kissed her cheek.

Since Brett and Chloe started dating, he's been over her house a lot. It's easier since Chloe's older brother Caleb lives at college and Brett has his parents and two siblings at home. It's a lot quieter. Chloe's parents love Brett. They know that he is a good guy and treats their little girl as if she were a princess. They still don't know about his secret but Brett doesn't want them to know. He likes them and cares about them. He doesn't want them to look at him differently. Or worse, not let him date Chloe.

"Daddy!" Chloe squealed running up to her father and gave him a hug. "Hey, sweetie. How was your day?" Richard returned the hug.

"It was great, Daddy." Chloe smiled her mega-watt smile. Then sat on the couch pulling Brett with her.

"Hey, Brett. How have you been? It's only been a day since we last saw you." Richard teased.

"I just missed you so much, Richard. I couldn't stay away." Brett smirked. Richard and Brett have a pretty good relationship. They aren't afraid to joke around with each other but Brett fears him in the back of his mind. Richard is his girlfriend's father of course.

"Oh, my heart." Richard dramatically grabbed his chest, falling into his chair. Him and Brett bust out laughing.

"You guys seriously have a bromance." Chloe rolled her eyes sarcastically. She loved that her boyfriend and her dad got along. It was very different when she and Tom dated. He would never want to come over to her house and when he did he was inconsiderate and rude. This just makes her fall that much harder for the young DJ.

"Don't judge us." Brett and Richard said at the same time. They laughed and high-fived each other.

Chloe giggled. "So, guess what? Brett and I were nominated for Homecoming King and Queen!" Chloe announced happily.

"Oh, my gosh! That's amazing!" Sue rushed over to Chloe and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Mom, we've got to go shopping!" Chloe squealed. While her and Sue were talking excitedly about Homecoming, Richard makes his way over to Brett.

"Oh, boy." Richard rolled his eyes. Brett Mitchell was definitely rubbing off on all of the Beales. "Trust me, I know." Brett laughed.

"Wiseass. Come help me set the table." Richard chuckled and patted Brett on his back. "Yes, sir." Brett mock saluted as he and Richard walked into the kitchen together.

"Oh, Mom. How awesome would it be if Brett and I won homecoming? I already feel like I'm in a fairy tale." Chloe sighs with a dreamy look on her face.

Sue takes a good look at her daughter. Chloe has always been a happy person, always brightening up a room whenever she walks in. But this is happiness that she has never seen on Chloe before. It's a happiness that comes only once in a lifetime.

"Brett is definitely charming." Sue smiles at her daughter.

"I'm in love, Mom. This is real. He is the perfect guy." Chloe smiled.

"I know, honey. I see the way you two look at each other. That's how your father looks at me. Even after 20 years of marriage, I still get butterflies in my stomach." Sue smiled brightly at her daughter.

"I never thought it would happen to me. I didn't know things could be this great. Which is why I was with Tom for so long. I was settling." Chloe chuckled.

"Honey, have you and Brett… you know?" Sue asked wiggling her eyebrows at her daughter.

"Mom! We are NOT talking about that!" Chloe whisper-yelled. Her face burning red at her mother mentioning her having sex with Brett. She has a very close relationship with her mother, but she was not comfortable talking about sex with her before she's even had it. Her mom already gave her the sex talk years ago, and does not want to relive it with her boyfriend and father in the next room.

"Come on, honey. I was a teenager once. I know you and Brett have hormones. It's only natural." Sue smirked at her daughter.

"Mom, stop! We haven't done it yet!" Chloe exclaimed. She failed to notice both her dad and Brett walked back into the living room.

"Haven't done what yet?" Richard asked oblivious.

Chloe's eyes grew wide and she looks at Brett who looks genuinely confused. Thankfully, Chloe's mother jumped in to save her.

"Nothing, honey. Girl stuff." Sue said nonchalantly.

"I don't want to know." Richard shook his head.

"Mom, when will dinner be ready?" Chloe asked turning to face her mother with pleading eyes.

"Give it 10 minutes, sweetheart. Richard, come help me." Sue took her husband's hand and dragged him back to the kitchen. As soon as they were out of earshot, Brett leaned in to whisper to Chloe.

"What was that about, babe?"

"My mom was asking about us having sex." Chloe blushed and bit her lip.

"What?! What did you say?! Oh, my God! What did she say?" Brett rambled until Chloe cut him off.

"Baby, calm down." Chloe grabbed his shoulders. "I told her we haven't done it yet."

"And what did she say?" Brett gulped.

"Um, she was wondering why." Chloe said not making eye contact.

"Oh, my god. Why?" Brett shook his head.

"She was wondering why because I told her that I'm in love with you and we're "hormonal teenagers". Her words, not mine." Chloe said making air quotes.

"Chlo, now I've got to sit through dinner with your parents. Your mom might make jokes and your dad… Oh, my God, your dad!" Brett panicked.

"Baby, relax. Trust me, my mom won't say anything in front of him. She likes you too much." Chloe kissed his cheek to calm him down.

"You're lucky I love you." Brett rolled his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure you're lucky that I love you, DJ." Chloe winked.

"Damn, right I am." Brett pulled Chloe in for a kiss. A kissed filled with nothing but love. The kiss made Chloe feel weak in the knees and sent shivers down her spine.

Sue walked in and smiled at them kissing. She can see how in love they are.

"Excuse me, dinner is ready. I'm sorry, Brett but Chloe is not on the menu tonight." Sue winked and laughed back into the kitchen.

Brett groaned into his hands. "This is never going to end, is it?" Brett shook his head.

"Nope. Unless you break up with me." Chloe pouted her famous pout, which always worked.

"Never." Brett kissed her pout away. Chloe smiled into the kiss, falling harder every time Brett kissed her.

After dinner, Brett and Richard are in Richard's den like they always were after dinner.

"That was an amazing game last week, Brett. You're 5-0, right?" Richard beamed.

"Yep. I have a feeling that we're going all the way to state." Brett said proudly.

"I know that feeling, Brett. That's how I felt when I played and Sue was with me all the way. Like she always is." Richard smiled. Richard and Sue were high school sweethearts. They were still very much in love.

"That's how I feel with Chloe. I get this boost of confidence when I hear Chloe cheering for me. And of course, she is the loudest one." Brett and Richard laughed.

"She loves you, you know." Richard smiled.

"I love her, too. More than anything." Brett smiled back.

Sue and Chloe were in the kitchen, cleaning up after dinner.

"Don't think we're done talking, young lady." Sue smirked.

"I don't want to talk about it, Mom." Chloe turned away blushing.

"I just want to make sure you're ready and that you'll be safe. That's all."

"Trust me, Mom. We don't have to worry about it. We'll be safe."

"How could you be so sure, honey?" Sue wondered. She knew her daughter wasn't stupid but teenage pregnancy happens and she didn't want her daughter to go through that.

 _Because my boyfriend is transgender and can't get me pregnant._ Chloe thought, chuckling to herself.

"Because we're 17, Mom. Trust me, we do not want kids right now." Chloe turned away from her mother and busied herself with the dishes.

Sue knew there was more her daughter wasn't saying but she lets it go. For now.

"I do trust you, Chloe." Sue said then joined her daughter with the dishes.

"I gotta go, babe." Brett mumbled against Chloe's lips.

Chloe just pulled him closer and kissed him roughly. "No, you don't." Chloe panted between kisses.

"Babe, I'm going to be late for my curfew." Brett reasoned. Brett turned to walk to his truck when Chloe jumped on his back. Brett stumbled but kept his balance, hooking his arms underneath Chloe's legs. "Chlo, what was that for?" Brett laughed.

"I don't want you to leave me." Chloe pouted against his neck.

"Babe, I have to. If I'm late, I'll get grounded and then I won't see you at all." Brett gently set Chloe down on her feet.

"You're right." Chloe sighed.

"I'm always right." Brett turned with his famous smirk on his face.

"Smartass." Chloe playing pushed him.

"You love my ass."

"You know, I do." Chloe smirked then grabbed Brett's ass with both hands, catching him by surprise. Before Brett could speak, Chloe kisses him passionately. Chloe pulls away from the kiss first and winks at a stunned Brett.

"Goodnight handsome, I love you." Chloe whispered.

"I love you too, Red. Goodnight." Brett kissed her again quickly on the lips. Brett got into his truck and waited until she was inside. Before she gets in the house, she turns around and blows him a kiss. Brett catches it and throws another kiss at her. Chloe catches it like a football and Brett's heart melts. Chloe goes inside her house and Brett drives off. _She is the one._ Brett thought smiling to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Yes, I'm back! So sorry for not updating as much as we all would like. I've already got a couple chapters written just need to type them and put them up. Thank you to all who've stuck with this story. It's my baby lol here you go!**

 **Chapter 9**

It was finally Friday. It was the Homecoming dance and game tonight. Brett was already showered and dressed in his football jersey, just like every Friday. Brett walked into the kitchen and saw his family eating breakfast.

"Good morning, everyone." Brett said getting a cup of coffee. Everybody greeted him as he walked over to the table and sat down.

"Brett, honey. I've got your plate right here." Katherine handed Brett his plate and he took it gratefully.

"Thanks, Ma. I'm starving." Brett immediately dug in.

"Slow down, son. You've got plenty of time." Ben chuckled.

"Very funny, Dad." Brett deadpanned.

"What's the plan for tonight, guys?" Katherine looked at her sons.

"After the game, we're coming back here to get ready and doing the pictures at Chloe's house." Brett replied. Emily looks down at the table, playing with her food.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Katherine looked at her daughter concerned.

"Yeah, I just don't think I'm going to go tonight." Emily said sadly.

"Why not, honey?" Katherine asked.

"I don't have a date and I don't want to go alone."

Brett and Jesse looked at each other and felt bad for their little sister. "Why don't you go with Benji? He doesn't have a date either. I'm sure he'd love to go with you." Brett suggested.

"The kid who does magic?" Ben chuckled.

"Yeah, he's a good guy and we trust him." Brett genuinely said.

"It's okay with me if its' okay with Emily." Ben turned to his daughter.

"Oh, my God! Yes!" Emily squealed.

"Great. I'll let him know." Brett said then went back to his breakfast. Emily got out of her seat and gave Brett a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you." Emily whispered.

"You're welcome, little sis." Brett smirked at his little sister.

Brett was at his locker when someone came up and covered his eyes. "Guess who?" The voice asked in a sing-song tone. Brett knew it was Chloe but he wanted to mess with her a little bit. Brett reached behind him and grabbed Chloe's ass, making her breath hitch.

"Hmm, seems familiar." Brett smirked.

"You've got one guess, Mitchell." Chloe said firmly.

"Only one guess, huh? Who could it be?" Brett teased. Brett gripped Chloe's ass tighter, making her squeal. "Oh, I think I know who it is now. It is my beautiful redhead." Brett said turning around quickly. Before Chloe could even blink, Brett kissed her hard. Chloe hummed and smiled into the kiss. Making her weak in the knees, must like every time they kissed.

"How did you know it was me? You could have kissed a random girl." Chloe said after they broke the kiss.

"Are you kidding me? I'd know your ass anywhere." Brett smirked. "Jerk!" Chloe giggled.

"But I'm your jerk and that's all that matters." Brett kissed his girlfriend again. "Damn right." Chloe smiled.

The bell rang and forced them apart. "Ugh, I guess we got to go. I love you, Chlo." Brett gazed in Chloe's eyes.

"I love you, too. You better get ready for tonight because you'll be scoring more than just touchdowns tonight." Chloe purred and walked away swaying her hips a little more than usual. Brett gulps and watches his beautiful girlfriend walk away. The second warning bell rings and snaps Brett back into reality. "Oh, shit!" Brett started running to his first class.

Brett was walking into the cafeteria when suddenly he was pulled to the side. "What the fuck?!" Brett yelled as he turned to see who it was.

"Dude, it's just me." Jesse raised his hands in surrender.

"Damn it, Jess. You couldn't just wait until I got to the fucking table?!" Brett said clutching his chest.

"Sorry, but I needed to talk to you. Alone." Jesse pleaded.

"Ugh, fine. Come with me." Brett groaned and walked into the hallway. Jesse bits his lips and sticks his hands into his pockets.

"Spit it out, dude! I really want to see my girlfriend right now." Brett crossed his arms and huffed.

"I'm nervous about later." Jesse looked down to the floor.

"What? Oh, you mean later tonight. After the dance?" Brett asked quietly.

"Yeah. I've never done it before and I don't want to disappoint Aubrey." Jesse shook his head.

Brett was silent for a moment then sighed. "Me, too. I want to be all man for Chloe. But they love us, right? And we love them so it's going to be amazing."

"You're right. We love them and they love us." Jesse nodded. "Come on, I'm hungry." Brett put his arms around Jesse's shoulder and Jesse does the same.

The boys walked in and went to their table. "Hey, babe." Chloe got up and sat on Brett's lap.

"Hey, beautiful." Brett wrapped his strong arms around her waist and brought her in for a loving kiss. Brett still couldn't believe that Chloe was his. He never thought in a million years that his life could be like this. He looked around his friends and they are annoying weirdos. But they were his annoying weirdos and he loves them.

"Brett, baby. You okay?" Chloe asked smiling her beautiful smile that captivates Brett every time. Brett turns and looks right into her bright, baby blue eyes.

"Yeah, I'm great, Chlo." Brett smiled and kissed Chloe's cheek. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too, Brett." Chloe whispered back. They got lost in each other's eyes.

"You guys ready to win tonight?" Stacie asked the couple.

"I've already won." Brett said not breaking eye contact with Chloe. Chloe's heart melted at his words. He had that effect on her and she never wants that to change. She stared at him in awe and is pretty sure that she had fallen for him even more.

"Oh, my God. You two are too much sometimes." Stacie laughed.

"Leave them alone. They have what we all want." Luke said making eye contact with Stacie. They agreed to be each other's dates tonight and Luke is finally going to tell her how he feels. Stacie smiles at him and he smiles back at her.

"Thank you, Luke." Chloe smiled.

"Hey, you don't have a date tonight, right?" Brett asked Benji.

"Don't remind me, dude." Benji rolled his eyes.

"Emily wasn't going to go tonight because she doesn't have a date. You don't have to but would you like to take her? There's no one else we trust." Brett smiled at his best friend.

Benji is silent for a moment. Of course, he wants to take Emily but she is his best friend's little sister. He doesn't know if he could hide his feelings much longer. He didn't realize he didn't say anything until Brett spoke again.

"You don't have to Benji. It was just—" Benji cut him off.

"No! I'd love to. You can trust me." Benji rambled.

"Thanks, Benji. You're going to make her one happy girl." Jesse patted his back. Benji just nodded and went back to eating. _Fuck! What did I just get myself into?_ Benji thought to himself.

Later that day at the Homecoming game, it was the end of the second quarter and Barden is killing it at 21-0. Brett is standing on the sidelines, watching Chloe and the rest of the cheerleaders do their halftime cheer. It's still early since the dance is after the game. Brett still can't get over how sexy Chloe is. The way that her top stops well above her belly button and shows off her toned abs. And those legs do not stop. But Brett is pulled back to reality when the coach comes up to him.

"You concentrating, Mitchell?" Coach chuckled.

"Yes, sir." Brett smirked back.

"Don't get smart, Mitchell." Coach said trying to keep a straight face.

"Never, sir." Brett smirked causing them to share a laugh. It was now the end of halftime.

"Okay, guys. Let's finish strong and fast so we can get our Captain crowned." Coach laughed.

"Yes, sir!" The team yelled in unison. They all got on their knees and bowed. Brett shakes his head in embarrassment and looks over at Chloe and sees that the cheerleaders are also bowing in front of her. Brett walks over to Chloe, grabs her and dips her. Chloe gasps with a smile and locks eyes with Brett. Brett smirks then closes the distance between them with a passionate kiss. The crowd erupts in cheers but Brett and Chloe don't notice. The only thing they can hear are each other's heartbeats, beating together perfectly in sync.

"I love you." Brett said breathlessly as he broke the kiss.

"I love you more." Chloe smiled her mega-watt smile that Brett fell in love with. Brett kissed her again softly and gently brought her back upright.

"Brett! Let's go!" Coach yelled over to Brett.

"I kinda have to go win right now but can we continue this later?" Brett smirked.

"I'll be waiting, lover." Chloe whispered and it sent shivers down Brett's spine. Brett bit his lip and ran over to the team.

"It's like you two are a fairy tale." Aubrey commented as she stood next to Chloe.

"I know. I'm so in love with him." Chloe sighed contently.

Finally, it was the end of the game and Barden was still undefeated. Luckily, the game ended early enough so the group and go get ready and met up at Chloe's. Brett and Jesse were getting ready together. They were both wearing black tuxes but the only difference is that Brett's tie was matching Chloe's dark blue dress. Jesse was matching with Aubrey with her red dress.

"You ready for tonight, King?" Jesse smirked while tying his tie.

"Shut up, dick." Brett laughed tying his shoes.

"It's only us at Chloe's tonight, right?" Jesse asked.

"Dude!" Brett whispered yelled as he ran to make sure no one heard them talking. "Mom and Dad can't know that we're sleeping at Chloe's. They think we're sleeping at Luke's. Got what you need?" Brett asked.

"What do you mean? I packed a bag. I got my clothes for the weekend, my toothbrush and my movies." Jesse said with his goofy grin.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I don't want to be an uncle anytime soon." Brett smirked.

"What?" Jesse asked confused. Brett just raises an eyebrow at him.

"Oh! Yeah, you're right. My bad." Jesse said pulling a box of condoms out of his jacket pocket.

"You guys almost ready?" Ben asked coming up the stairs.

"Shit! Put it in your bag!" Brett whispered yelled. Jesse fumbled with the box and finally put it in his bag just as their father walked in.

"Everything okay in here?" Ben asked eyeing his sons.

"Yeah, Dad. Everything is fine. We're ready to go." Brett said with a convincing smile and reached down to grab his bag to put in his truck.

"Okay. Let's go. Your mother is getting antsy. She wants pictures." Ben chuckled.

"Let's go!" Jesse said grabbing his bag and left the room.

"Dude, that was too close." Brett said as he drove to Chloe's house.

"Sorry. So, are you prepared?" Jesse wiggled his eyebrows.

"Jess." Brett rolled his eyes. "You know I can't get her pregnant."

"Brett, you know what I mean. How are you two going to do it?" Jesse asked.

"Dude, I'm not telling you that!" Brett punched Jesse in the arm.

"Damn it, Brett!" Jesse said rubbing his arm. "Come on, you tell me everything."

"Okay, but you have to swear that you will not tell anyone. Or make any jokes in front of anyone or I swear I will kick your ass." Brett said seriously pointing his finger at his brother.

"I swear." Jesse said crossing his hear.

Brett sighs deeply before speaking. "Okay, you know how I have my packer?"

Jesse nodded.

"Well, it's a 3-in-1."

"I don't get it." Jesse furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Okay, listen because I won't repeat myself. Pack, piss and play. I have a pleasure rod that goes in it and then I have a boner." Brett said looking away from Jesse.

"Oh, okay. I get it now." Jesse nodded.

"Don't tell anyone." Brett glared at his brother.

"I promise." Jesse put up his hands in surrender. "So, how big is it?"

"JESSE!" Brett groaned.

Brett and Jesse pull into Chloe's driveway. "Leave your bag in the truck. Her parents are still here." Brett said as he parked the truck.

Jesse nods and gets out of the truck. Brett's family pulled up behind them and they walked up to the front door. Before Brett could knock, Sue opens it with a mega-watt smile that reminds him of Chloe.

"Hey, Sue." Brett smiles.

"Oh, my gosh. You look so handsome!" Sue gushed as she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Sue. You remember my family?" Brett asked motioning to his family.

"Oh, yes. Lovely to see you again. Please come in. Chloe and the girls are upstairs. The boys are in the living room. Follow me, girls." Sue motioned for Katherine and Emily to follow her upstairs.

Brett, Jesse and Ben walked into the living room. "Hey, guys." Brett greeted his friends.

"Wow, look at Mr. Mitchell. Looking sharp." Luke teased and he stood from the couch.

"Shut up." Brett laughed and pushed Luke playfully.

"Brett, can I talk to you outside?" Richard asked as he came in.

"Yeah, Richard. Be right there." Brett said as he told his friends he'd be right back. The boys whispered good luck as he glared back at them. Brett walked outside and saw Richard sitting at the outside table. "What's up?" Brett asked as he sat down next to his girlfriend's father.

"You excited for tonight?" Richard smiled.

"Yeah, it's my first homecoming. Hell, my first school dance." Brett chuckled sadly.

"Really? Why's that?" Richard asked concerned.

"The people I used to go to school with weren't nice people. I never had friends and Chloe is my first girlfriend." Brett said looking away from Richard. Richard felt his heart sink at Brett's words. By the way Brett's acting something awful must have happened.

Richard put his hand on Brett's shoulder. "I want you to know that you could come to me with anything, Brett. I really do care about you. You're a great young man that my daughter is lucky to have. You don't have to tell me anything, but my door is always open." Richard squeezed Brett's shoulder for reassurance.

"Thank you, Richard. That means a lot to me." Brett stood up and hugged the older man. Brett is truly thankful for Richard and Sue. His family means the world to him but it's an amazing feeling that other people do care about him.

Sue opened the backdoor and saw the two men hugging and she smiled. She can tell Brett is a special and she thanks God that her daughter found him. "Brett, the girls are done and Chloe is coming down in a minute." Sue said.

"Thanks, Sue." Sue turned around and went back inside. Brett turned to face Richard. Richard smiled and put his arm around Brett and walked him inside.

Brett and the rest of the group were waiting for Chloe at the bottom of the stairs. Brett was nervous. More nervous than he was for his first game. He never thought he would be able to have any of this. He never thought that he would transition and get away from the horrible place where he grew up. He never thought he would play football or have real friends. But most of all, he never thought that he would, met someone as special as Chloe. Someone who loves him for him and cares for him. A part of him still thought that it was all a dream and that he could wake up any moment. He stood there shaking and waiting. Then he heard a door close and his head snapped up at the top of the stairs. There she was, standing there her smile that is only for Brett. Brett and Chloe lock eyes and Brett could swear that he fell in love with her all over again. Chloe is wearing a dark blue form-fitting dress that hugs her curves perfectly. It's full-length, flowing with her as she effortlessly glides down the stairs. Her hair is down in loose curls which she knows is his favorite. Brett gets lost in her beauty and swears that his heart stops at the sight of her. When she stops in front of him, he finally snaps out of his thoughts.

"Wow. You look amazing." Brett gives her a quick and soft kiss on her lips.

"You look so handsome." Chloe winked and he blushed. Their parents stood around them with big smiles on their faces. The Mitchells have never seen their son so happy.

"Pictures! Picture time!" Sue sang.

The group stood next to their dates as the moms were getting their cameras ready. Brett stood next to Chloe, Jesse and Aubrey, Stacie and Luke, Benji and Emily. And surprisingly, Fat Amy and Bumper. They all stood there, with the guys holding the girls from behind. Your typical pictures. Finally, after what felt like forever, they were getting ready to get in the limo. The moms were doing last minute touch up with the girls and the dads were lecturing the boys. The girls first get into the limo with the boys following behind. They all sat next to their dates.

"You look really pretty, Emily." Benji shyly said and blushed.

"Thank you, you look great yourself." Emily bit her lip. "It was really sweet of you to take me. I'm sorry you got stuck with a freshman." Emily chuckled awkwardly.

"I wanted to go with you." Benji said before he could stop himself.

"Really?" Emily was surprised.

Benji looked around before answering. Everybody was distracted. Brett and Chloe were making out, Jesse and Aubrey in their own world and Luke and Stacie were talking. Benji didn't even want to think about what Fat Amy and Bumper were talking about. Something about man boobs concaving.

"I like you and already wanted you as my date." Benji blushed.

"I like you, too." Emily giggled and held Benji's hand.

The limo pulled up to the school and they all walked in together. The dance was already going strong with people dancing and laughing.

"May I have this dance?" Brett asked Chloe, taking her hand and bowed.

"Yes, you dork." Chloe giggled.

Brett led her to the floor as a slow song started to play. Brett twirled her around and dipped her, catching Chloe by surprise.

"Badass, not dork." Brett smirked then kissed Chloe passionately.

The kiss sent shivers down her spine and she lost herself in it. Brett brought her up slowly and broke the kiss. They rested their foreheads together and swayed slowly to the music.

"I love you." Brett whispered looking into Chloe's eyes.

"I love you more. I never want to be without you." Chloe whispered as a tear escaped her eye. When Brett told her about when he was attacked, she's been worried ever since. She can't even bear the thought of losing Brett. It would kill her. Brett reached up and cupped her cheek.

"I'm never going anywhere. I promise." Brett whispered as he wiped her tear away with the pad of his thumb. Brett leaned in and kissed her gently.

"Would you like to dance?" Benji asked Emily as he blushed.

"Yeah, let's go." Emily smiled and walked with Benji to the dance floor.

Benji awkwardly put his hand on her hips and she nervously put her hands around his neck. Brett and Chloe were still dancing when they noticed Benji and Emily on the dance floor too.

"They look so cute." Chloe commented.

"I know. It's funny how he thinks we don't know." Brett chuckled.

"You're okay with that? She is your little sister." Chloe teased.

"I trust Benji and so does Jesse. If there was anybody right for Em, it's Benji. But it's gonna be fun messing with him." Brett snickered.

"Brett Mitchell, don't you dare!" Chloe giggled and playfully slapped Brett's arm.

"Okay, okay! You're so violent." Brett teased.

"Shut up and dance with me, Mitchell." Chloe rolled her eyes then turned around to grind on him discreetly.

"Yes, ma'am." Brett said placing his hands firmly on Chloe's hips.

The group of friends were all dancing together when Principal Wilson came up to the microphone.

"Hey, Barden. How are you tonight?" Principal Wilson said. The crowd cheered in response. "May I please have all of our Homecoming King and Queen candidates up to the stage?"

Brett, Chloe and the rest started making their way up to the stage. The crowd was cheering loud but their friends were cheering louder. Brett could see Tom glaring at him but he tried to ignore it. Chloe feels him tense up and she squeezes his hand to calm him down. It works as Brett turns to give Chloe a kiss on her cheek. They separate with Chloe going with the girls and Brett with the guys.

"Can we please have one more round of applause for our candidates?" Principal Wilson cheered with the crowd. "For the freshman class, we have Mike Landers and Heather Matthews. For the sophomore class, Steve Kelly and Ashley Dennis. For the junior class, Brett Mitchell and Chloe Beale." Principal Wilson was cut off by the insane applause the couple received. Brett waved shyly to the crowd while Chloe was smiling and waving to the crowd. "Okay, quiet down. Now for the senior class, Tom Hamilton and Kim Walters." Tom was looking smug and Kim was flaunting herself, causing Brett and Chloe to roll their eyes. "Now, Barden High School's Homecoming Royalty is…" Principal Wilson paused while tearing the envelope. "Homecoming King and Queen, Brett Mitchell and Chloe Beale!" He happily announced.

The crowd went wild as Brett and Chloe made their way to each other. They kissed softly then turn to face the crowd. They can definitely hear their friends cheering for them. The crowns were placed on their heads as the other candidates were getting off the stage. Tom subtly pushed Brett with his shoulder while he walked past. Brett clenched his jaw and turned towards Tom but Chloe held him back. This was Chloe's night and he didn't want to ruin it.

"The King and Queen will now have their dance." Principal Wilson said smiling.

Brett put out his hand for Chloe to take. Chloe puts her hand in his and they walked off the stage, their eyes never leaving one another's. They walk to the middle of the dance floor. Brett put his right on Chloe's right hip. Brett's left hand grabs Chloe's right and intertwines their fingers as the song starts to play.

 _Nothing goes as planned_

 _Everything will break_

 _People say goodbye_

 _In their own special way_

 _All that you rely on_

 _And all that you can fake_

 _Will leave you in the morning_

 _But find you in the day_

Brett and Chloe locked eyes and smiled. There's nothing but love in their eyes. Brett leans down and kisses her cheek. Chloe lays her head on Brett's chest, closed her eyes and sighed happily.

 _Oh, you're in my veins_

 _And I could not get you out_

 _Oh, you're all I taste_

 _At night inside of my mouth_

 _Oh, you run away_

' _Cause I am not what you found_

 _Oh, you're in my veins_

 _And I cannot get you out_

The group was watching with smiles. Jesse and Emily were standing there with tears in their eyes. Jesse walks over to Emily and puts his arm around. Emily turn into his touch and smiles at both of her big brothers.

 _Everything will change_

 _Nothing stays the same_

 _Nobody here's perfect_

 _Oh, but everyone's to blame_

 _Oh, all that you rely on_

 _And all that you can save_

 _Will leave you in the morning_

 _And find you in the day_

Brett started singing softly in Chloe's ear, completely taking her by surprise. She's heard him play around in class and his mixes. But she has never heard him serenade her with so much love and passion in his voice. She smiles and lifts her head to rest her forehead against his. They closed their eyes and felt the music.

 _Oh, you're in my veins_

 _And I cannot get you out_

 _Oh, you're all I taste_

 _At night inside of my mouth_

' _Cause I am not what you found_

 _Oh, you're in my veins_

 _And I cannot get you out_

 _(No, I cannot get you out) x4_

 _Everything is dark_

 _It's more than you can take_

 _But you catch a glimpse of sunlight_

 _Shining, shining on your face_

 _Your face_

 _Oh, your face_

 _Oh, you're in my veins_

 _And I cannot get you out_

 _Oh, you're all I taste_

 _At night inside of my mouth_

 _Oh, you run away_

' _Cause I am not what you found_

 _Oh, you're in my veins_

 _And I cannot get you out_

 _(No)_

 _No, I cannot get you out_

 _(Oh, you're in my veins)_

 _No, I cannot get you out_

 _Oh no, I cannot get you_

The song fades out and the crowd cheers loudly but Brett and Chloe don't pull apart.

"I love you." Brett whispers opening his eyes and stares into Chloe's baby blue eyes.

"I love you too, so much." Chloe closes the distance between them and kisses him hard. "I can't wait for you to make love to me tonight."

 **A/N How was that? Love your feedback everybody it means so much to me.**

 **I do not own the song In My Veins by Andrew Belle next chapter coming soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey guys! Thank you again so much for sticking with me! I really need to work on my time management when it comes to writing lol I love writing and entertaining you guys but life gets in the way. I'm back but I can't promise regular updates but I am trying for at least once a week depending on life lol this chapter does have a trigger warning I just want you to be prepared! Love you awesome nerds!**

 **Chapter 10**

"Hello, your highnesses." Jesse said bowing dramatically.

"You are such a dork. How are we related?" Brett rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Come on, we were wombmates!" Jesse did jazz hands with his goofy grin.

The group laughs hysterically while Brett groans. "That's it. I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back, babe." Brett kissed Chloe's cheek then walked to the bathroom.

Brett was finishing washing his hands when he heard someone come out of one of the stalls.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" A voice asked from behind Brett.

"Excuse me?" Brett asked as he turned around. It was Tom. _Who else?_ Brett thought to himself.

"You just show up out of nowhere. You steal my girlfriend and my team. You're just Mr. Popular, aren't you?" Tom crossed his arms as he glared at Brett.

"Tom, you need to back off. Why can't you just understand that she loves me and not you?" Brett asked getting frustrated. Brett turned to walk out the door.

"Because I'm Tom Hamilton!" Tom screamed as he pushed Brett. Brett stumbled backwards but catches himself before he fell.

"What the fuck?" Brett stood up straight. Tom grabbed Brett by his jacket and got in his face.

"There is something that you are hiding and you can bet your ass that I'm going to find out what it is. Nobody fucks with me." Tom growled.

Brett swallowed hard. "I'm not hiding anything! Now get the fuck off me!" Brett pushed Tom off him and knocked him on his ass. Brett ran out of the bathroom and didn't stop until he was outside, gasping for breath.

"Brett, are you okay?" A voice asked behind him, startling him.

"Holy shit!" Brett gasped then turned and saw Coach.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Coach put his hands up in surrender. "What happened?"

"Fucking Tom. He won't leave me alone. I'm scared, Coach." Brett was breathing heavily.

"Why are you scared of Tom?" Coach asked softly.

"I'm not scared of him. I'm afraid of what would happen if he found out. What everyone would do if they found out." Brett started pacing and crossed his arms.

"Brett, I know what happened to you. Your mother told me and I promised her that I'd do anything to protect you." Coach said making Brett face him.

"No disrespect, Coach. But why do you care so much?" Brett asked.

"Sit down, Brett." Coach guided Brett to a bench and looked around to make sure no one was around. "My little brother was transgender, too. He was 14 when he came out. Our parents and I didn't understand but we supported him. We learned and finally understood. But the outside world still didn't understand, it's not great now but it was worse 10 years ago. He would get picked on, ridiculed and people treated him like he was nothing. I would always be with him. To protect him. Until I couldn't." Coach takes a deep breath and wipes a tear from his eye.

"What happened?" Brett asked just above a whisper.

"I was 4 years older so I went away to college and I couldn't be there for him. About a month into college, my mom called me. He was walking home from school and three guys stopped him. They threw him in the back of their car and brought him back to one of their houses. They beat him for hours and they raped him." Coach sobbed.

Brett was shocked, disgusted and horrified.

"They killed him and left him in a field." Coach whispered.

"I'm…I'm so sorry." Brett whispered.

"I couldn't protect him because I wasn't there. I promised your mother and myself that I would protect you. I promise to protect you, Brett. I don't want what happened to Jason happen to you." Coach looked up at Brett.

"Thank you." Brett said and hugged his coach.

They pulled apart and Coach wiped his tears away. "You're welcome. Come on, King. Your Queen is probably wondering where you are." Coach chuckled and walked them back inside.

Brett walked in and easily spotted Chloe. _What did I do to deserve her?_ Brett thought to himself. Brett sees her laughing and smiling. Every time he looks at her, he falls in love all over again. Brett started walking towards the group when he catches Chloe's eye.

"Baby! Where have you been?" Chloe ran up and kissed him.

"Sorry, babe. I got held up by our favorite jackass." Brett said nodding in Tom's direction.

"Are you okay?" Chloe cupped his face.

"I'm better now and I'll be even better later." Brett whispered in Chloe's ear.

"I can't fucking wait." Chloe whispered back and discreetly grabbed Brett's crotch, making him moan.

"You okay, Brett?" Jesse asked and suddenly all eyes were on Brett.

"I'm fine." Brett said high pitched. Chloe giggled.

"Sure, DJ. Tell that to your blush." Fat Amy pointed out causing the group to laugh.

"Shut up." Brett grumbled and hid his face in Chloe's neck.

"Baby, come on. Let's dance." Chloe said grabbing Brett's hand and led him to the dance floor. Brett rested his hands on her hips and brings her closer to him. Chloe wraps her hands around his neck and kissed him softly. "I love you." She whispered against his lips.

Brett looks at her with tears in his eyes. "I love you more than anything." Brett whispered back and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Make love to me." Chloe whispered in his ear.

Brett pulled back slowly and looked into Chloe's eyes. "Now?" Brett asked softly.

Chloe nodded. Chloe cupped his face and kissed him passionately. "Take me home." Chloe whispered breathlessly as they broke apart.

Everyone else went home and now it was just the Mitchell boys, Chloe and Aubrey.

"Oh, my God! That was so much fun!" Chloe giggled as the four of them walked into Chloe's house.

"Congrats, King and Queen!" Aubrey smirked at the couple.

"Thanks, Bree. I'm tired, guys. I think I'm going to bed." Brett fake yawned to get Chloe all to himself.

"Come on, Brett. It's still early!" Jesse pouted, not getting it.

Brett looked at Chloe for help but before Chloe could speak, Aubrey interrupted her. "They're tired, babe. I'm tired, too." Aubrey winked at her boyfriend. Jesse looked confused for a moment then it looked like a light bulb went off in his head.

"Oh! Goodnight, guys!" Jesse lifted Aubrey over his shoulder and ran upstairs.

"JESSE!" Aubrey squealed as she giggled. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, you two!" Chloe teased. Brett spun her around and kissed her hard. Chloe moaned into Brett's mouth as he pushed her against the wall. "Baby, I need you." Chloe breathed out when they broke apart. Brett nodded and lifted Chloe up bridal style. Chloe looked at Brett lovingly and kissed his cheek as they made their way up to Chloe's bedroom. Brett opened the door easily and gently laid Chloe on the bed.

"I'll be right back, beautiful." Brett kissed Chloe softly.

"I'll be waiting." Chloe said seductively with a wink.

Brett grabbed his bag and went into Chloe's en suite bathroom. Brett unzipped his pants and grabbed his pleasure rod. He inserts it into his packer and has a total boner. He looks in the mirror and feels proud. He gives it a tug to make sure its secure. A soft moan escapes his lips. He buckles his pants back up and takes a deep breath. _I hope I'm man enough for her._ Brett thought. Chloe's voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

"Brett! I'm ready!" Chloe called out from her bedroom.

"Coming, babe!" Brett takes a deep breath and walks into the bedroom. His jaw drops at the sight of Chloe lying on her bed. Chloe is wearing a matching blue bra and panties. Brett's mouth watered and he desperately needed Chloe. Now.

"Oh, my God." Chloe whispered when she looked at Brett's crotch. Brett smirked proudly and walked towards Chloe. Brett stands next to the bed and Chloe sits up. "Can I?" Chloe asked placing her hands on Brett's belt buckle gently. Brett smiled and nodded.

"Yes, baby." Brett whispered as he bent down to kiss her gently.

"Before we do anything, is there anything your uncomfortable with?" Chloe asked sweetly.

"Nothing with my chest, I'm leaving my t-shirt on." Brett teared up. "Thank you." Chloe reached up and cupped his face, wiping his tears away.

"Why are you thanking me, honey?" Chloe softly asked.

"For loving me as I am and being patient with me." Brett smiled shyly.

"Baby, you don't ever have to thank me for loving you. I had no choice. It doesn't matter who you are or what you are, you took my breath away when I first saw you." Chloe grabbed his hands. "It also doesn't hurt that you are fucking sexy especially with that smirk of yours." Brett smirked at Chloe and she winked back. "That's the one I'm talking about. Now, why don't we put this to good use?" Chloe asked seductively and started to rubbed Brett's crotch. Brett could only nod because he is so turned on.

Chloe slowly unbuckles Brett's belt and pulls down his pants and underwear. Brett's dick springs free and Chloe is in awe. _Perfect._ Chloe thought to herself.

"Can I blow you?" Chloe asked licking her lips. Chloe looked at Brett's package and wanted her mouth on it.

Before Brett could respond, Chloe's instincts took over. Chloe gets off the bed and pushes Brett on it. "Damn, Chlo. That was hot." Brett chuckled. "You just wait, baby." Chloe breathed as she gave Brett's cock a good tug.

Brett let out a loud moan. Just the sound of Brett shot pleasure directly to Chloe's throbbing core. Chloe gets on her knees and slowly puts Brett's tip in her mouth. She looks him in the eyes as his dick started to disappear into her mouth. It doesn't cause that much friction against him but the sight alone of Chloe taking him in her mouth could make him cum right there. "Oh, Chloe." Brett moaned as Chloe started to jerk him off as well with his blowjob.

"You like that, baby?" Chloe whispered huskily.

"Chlo, baby. I'm gonna cum." Brett breathed out as he grabbed hair and balled it in his fist. "Do it, Brett. Cum for me." Brett came with a grunt and collapsed with his back on the bed.

"How was that, handsome?" Chloe asked as she got off her knees and straddled Brett's waist.

"Amazing." Brett panted. Brett leaned up and kissed Chloe passionately.

"I love you." Chloe whispered against his lips. Brett smiled into the kiss.

"I love you, too. Now it's your turn." Brett said as he flipped them over so he was on top. "Brett!" Chloe squealed happily.

Brett started kissing her neck and made his way down to her chest. "You're gonna have to take this off, Chlo." Brett chuckled. Chloe arched her back and he reached behind her to unclasp her bra. Brett took off Chloe's bra. Brett stared in awe. Her breasts were perfect. Round, perky and just the right size. Brett leaned down and took Chloe's right nipple in his mouth.

Chloe moaned and fisted his hair. "Feels so good, baby." Chloe whimpered.

Brett went and gave the same treatment to her left nipple. When Brett was finished with her breasts, Brett kissed his way down her stomach. When Brett reached the top of Chloe's panties, he looked up at her for approval. "Please, baby. I need you." Chloe whispered desperately.

Brett grabbed the sides of her underwear and slowly slid them down her long, beautiful and tanned legs. Brett looks at her glistening pussy. He needed to taste her and he needed to taste her now. "Wow, you're really wet, babe." Brett said huskily then took a slow lick through her wet folds.

"Yes, Brett. I'm so wet for you." Chloe bucked her hips. Aching for contact on her dripping core.

"You're so beautiful." Brett came up and kissed her. Brett went back down and started with Chloe's clit. He sucks and gives it a soft nip.

"Yes. Yes, baby." Chloe moaned out. Brett started licking around her pussy lips, then stuck his tongue into Chloe's pussy. "Fuck! Brett! Oh, my God! Yes!" Chloe screamed and arched her back in pleasure. After fucking her with his tongue, he went back to Chloe's clit and put on finger slowly into Chloe's core. "More, Brett. Please." Chloe begged.

"Yes, baby." Brett said as he put another finger inside of Chloe.

"Oh, my God! Yes!" Chloe screamed in pleasure. Brett came back up to kiss her and he kissed her hard. That sent Chloe over the edge. "I'm cumming! Oh, Brett!" Chloe screamed as she climaxed. Brett continued thrusting slowly as Chloe as rode out her orgasm. "Baby, that was amazing." Chloe panted as she pulled Brett up and kissed him, tasting herself.

"You're amazing, Chlo. Are you ready?" Brett asked.

"So ready, baby. Make love to me." Chloe cupped his face and kissed him gently.

"I love you more than anything, Chloe." Brett smiled lovingly at the redheaded goddess underneath him.

"I love you so much." Chloe smiled.

"This is probably going to hurt, baby. So, I'm going to go slow and I want you to tell me to stop if it does, okay?" Brett guided himself towards Chloe's entrance.

"I'm ready, baby." Chloe said taking a deep breath. Brett pushed the tip in slowly. Chloe whimpered and Brett immediately stopped. "Don't stop, babe. I'll be okay, I promise." Brett nodded. Brett was completely inside Chloe. He waited for her to adjust before he did anything. It hurt like hell at first for Chloe. Brett started kissing her neck to help her relax. Brett kissed up her neck to her lips. Chloe felt a little more comfortable now. "I'm ready, baby."

Brett nodded and started thrusting slowly. Chloe's breath started to hitch. It was starting to feel pleasurable after a few minutes. Brett started to feel the pleasure building up inside of him. "Oh, my God. Chloe." Brett panted.

It was feeling more pleasurable for Chloe than uncomfortable now. Chloe cupped his face and kissed him hard. "Faster, baby. You feel so good inside of me." Chloe moaned uncontrollably. Brett picked up his pace and Chloe was meeting him thrust for thrust. Brett could feel that he was getting close but he wanted to hold off for Chloe. Chloe started to claw at Brett's back, reaching under his shirt. Brett hissed in pleasure.

Chloe's toes started to curl when Brett hit her G-spot. "I'm so close, baby. Harder!" Chloe screamed as Brett thrusted into her.

"I'm close too, Chlo." Brett whispered into Chloe's ear. Chloe grabs Brett's ass with both hands and squeezed like her life depended on it.

"Oh, my God! Brett! Don't fucking stop!" Chloe pulled Brett down to her and kissed him so hard, it nearly sent them both over the edge.

"Baby, I'm going to cum." Brett grunted, still thrusting as fast as he can.

"Cum with me, Brett. Make me cum." Chloe moaned. Brett reached down between them and started rubbing circles on Chloe's clit. Sending her right into her climax.

"Yes! I'm cumming!" Chloe squeezed her eyes shut and her walls clenched around Brett's packer. Brett could hardly move, she was squeezing him so tight. "BRETT! CHLOE!" They climaxed together and Brett slowly pumped into Chloe, prolonging their orgasms.

Brett collapses on Chloe and they both tried to catch their breath. "I love you." Brett whispered as he kissed Chloe softly.

"I love you too, so much." Chloe smiled and she kissed him again. Brett rolls off Chloe and lays on his back. Chloe lays on her side and snuggles into Brett. "That was amazing, baby." Chloe sighed happily.

"You were amazing, Chlo." Brett's voiced cracked as he teared up. Chloe looked up at Brett in concern.

"Brett? Babe, what's wrong?" Chloe asked wiping a tear that escaped from Brett.

"I just never thought this would happen. That I would be happy and in love." Brett smiled softly.

"I'm happy, too. And I am so in love with you. I didn't know what love was until I met you. You are the guys of my dream and I'm never letting you go." Chloe said squeezing Brett tightly as if he would disappear.

"I'm never letting you go either." Brett kissed Chloe sweetly. "How do you feel, babe?" Brett asked as he played with Chloe's hair.

"A little sore but amazing. There definitely will be more of that in the future." Chloe giggled.

"Near future?" Brett wiggled his eyebrows. Chloe laughed as she untangled herself from Brett. She then straddled his waist, leaned down and kissed him. "Oh, yes. But this time, I'm in charge." Chloe whispered huskily as she reached down and lined Brett's packer with her entrance.

The next morning, Brett up with a smile on his face. How could he not? He had an amazing night with his friends and made love to his beautiful redheaded girlfriend all night long. Brett reached over and felt cold sheets. He gets worried for a moment but notices a note on Chloe's pillow.

 _Hey Handsome,_

 _You looked so peaceful sleeping and I didn't have the heart to wake you. You obviously needed rest from last night ;) I've got a surprise for you downstairs. So, get your cute butt ready for the day and get down here! I miss you already!_

 _With all my love,_

 _Chloe_

"God, I love this girl." Brett chuckled as he got out of bed and went into the shower. While Brett was upstairs showering, Chloe was with Aubrey in the kitchen making breakfast for the boys.

"So, how was your night?" Chloe as nudging Aubrey with her hip.

"It was good, but you're not getting any details! Aubrey laughed while doing the pancake mix.

"Oh, come on, Bree! "I'm your best friend! If you can't tell me, who can you tell?" Chloe whined with her famous pout. No one could ever resist it.

"Fine! I'll tell you but I need my coffee first." Aubrey groaned then grabbed her coffee and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Okay, spill!" Chloe sang as she waited eagerly.

"It was amazing. He was so sweet and gentle. It's hard to explain. It was like…" Aubrey trailed off trying to describe it.

"Mind-blowing and earth shattering. Like no one else or anything else existed." Chloe sighed dreamily.

"Exactly! I can't believe how great it was for our first time. It hurt at first but we took our time and then it was just…" Aubrey trails off again when she remembers last night with Jesse.

"I know." Chloe smiled happily as she got up to make breakfast.

Brett walked out of Chloe's bedroom and met Jesse in the hallway. "Hey, brother. How was your night?" Jesse winked.

"Shut up." Brett groaned as he turned to walk away.

"Tell me." Jesse laughed while playfully pushing Brett.

"Ugh, fine. No details, though. It was amazing. It was like we were the only two people in the world. If you tell anyone I will kick your ass." Brett said firmly.

"Too late!" Jesse smirked as he took off down the hallway.

"Dick!" Brett yelled running after him. Brett caught up with Jesse at the bottom of the stairs. Brett puts Jesse in a headlock and makes his way into the kitchen.

"Let me go, asshole!" Jesse yelled as Brett laughed. The girls looked up at the boys' arrival and couldn't help but laugh at their boyfriends.

"Knock it off, you two. Don't make me put you in a time-out." Aubrey chuckled.

"Yeah. Or you boys might get a spanking." Chloe teased.

Brett lets go of Jesse and embraces Chloe. "Promise?" Brett whispered in Chloe's ear. Chloe immediately felt the heat rising in her core. Chloe lightly pushes Brett away while trying to hide her blush.

"Breakfast is just about done, Mitchells. Sit down." Aubrey said as she was finishing making their plates.

"You girls didn't have to do this. Thank you, it smells amazing." Brett said taking a deep breath and sat at the table.

"We just wanted to do something nice for our guys. Dig in!" Chloe sang as she brought over plates of pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

"Don't forget your coffee, guys." Aubrey said pouring them coffee.

"Thanks, babe." Jesse kissed Aubrey's cheek.

"You're welcome, love." Aubrey sat down next to Jesse and started eating.

"I could get used to this." Brett smirked at Chloe.

"Be careful, mister. You might have to put a ring on it if you want this in the future." Chloe teased back.

"I'm already planning on it." Brett winked then started to eat. Chloe's breath hitched at the possible future with Brett. _Mrs. Chloe Mitchell. I love it._ Chloe thought smiling to herself.

When breakfast was done, Brett and Jesse decided to clean up. "We got this. You girls go relax." Brett said kissing Chloe's cheek.

"Thanks, baby." Chloe said smiling at her boyfriend.

"We've got them trained, Chloe." Aubrey whispered and nudged Chloe.

"Oh, shush, Bree." Chloe giggled. "What do you think of a little party tonight? Just us and the group." Chloe suggested.

"That sounds like fun! Now we have to get organized." Aubrey said going into Posen mode.

"Great." Brett mumbled to himself while doing the dishes. Chloe giggles at her boyfriend.

"Bree, there's no need to organize. It's just us. All we need is food and drinks." Chloe said trying to convince her best friend. She knows how it is when Aubrey needs to be in control. Aubrey looks unconvinced but she accepts it. It is Chloe's house after all.

"Fine, but I get the pick the food." Aubrey said with a firm nod.

"Deal. We'll go out later. Brett, can you ask Bumper to bring the booze?" Chloe asked sweetly.

"Sure, babe." Brett said walking over to kiss Chloe.

"That can wait until later." Chloe said grabbing Brett's hand then running upstairs for a repeat of last night. Leaving behind a shocked Aubrey and a grinning Jesse behind.

Brett and Chloe are lying in bed after their "activities." "I love having you like this." Chloe snuggled up to Brett.

"I just love you. In every way." Brett kissed the top of Chloe's head.

"How did I get so lucky?" Chloe asked with a happy sigh.

"You always say that, Chlo." Brett chuckled.

"How am I not lucky? I'm in love with the sweetest and most loving guy I've ever met. He's my boyfriend and he loves me back. Not to mention, he's also so fucking sexy." Chloe purred in Brett's ear.

"And a badass." Brett smirked.

"My sexy badass." Chloe giggled as she got up and straddled Brett. Chloe leaned down and kissed Brett hard. "I wanna ride you." Chloe said rocking her hips.

"You want to be in charge, Ms. Beale?" Brett smirked.

"Are you ready, Mr. Mitchell?" Chloe breathed out huskily.

"Yes, ma'am." Brett smiled.

Chloe reached down between them and lined Brett's packer with her entrance. Chloe felt herself stretch and she loved it. Once she adjusts, she starts rocking her hips.

"Oh, my God. You feel so good inside of me." Chloe gasped.

in moaned as he reached up and cupped Chloe's breasts. Chloe starts the moan louder and Brett loves in sound.

"Kiss me." Chloe moaned. Brett leaned up and captured Chloe's lips with his own. Chloe keeps up her pace as their tongues fight for dominance. Chloe lightly pulls Brett's hair, making hiss in pain and in pleasure. They break apart for air and Brett attaches his mouth to Chloe's neck. "Oh, Brett. Right there!" Chloe whimpered when Brett sucked on her pulse point. Chloe bucked her hips faster. "You like that, baby?" Chloe moaned out.

"You feel so good, Chlo." Brett said then took Chloe's left nipple in his mouth. Chloe held Brett's head against her chest.

"I'm so close." Chloe whimpered.

"Me, too. Cum for me, baby." Brett grunted when Chloe pushed him down and moved her hips at a punishing speed.

"Brett, I'm gonna- I'm gonna cum." Chloe panted. Brett started moving his hips to drive them both over the edge. "BRETT!" Chloe climaxed with a scream. Brett wasn't too far behind as he kept moving his hips. Brett felt that spring snap as he came with a deep moan. Chloe collapsed on top of him. All that could be heard was them catching their breath and their heartbeats. Chloe slowly lifted her head kissed Brett softly.

"I love you so much and I'll never get tired of saying that." Chloe smiled and melted Brett's heart.

"And I'll never get tired of hearing it." Brett said as he held her tighter. "I love you, too." Brett whispered and they drifted off to sleep.

Chloe awakes to a soft knock on her bedroom door. She looks up and see that Brett is still sleeping. _I swear he could sleep through anything._ Chloe thought chuckling to herself. Chloe gets up and wraps a sheet around her naked body and walks over to the door. She opens the door and it's Aubrey.

"Hey, Bree. What's up?" Chloe greeted as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey. First off, you just lost your virginity to each other last night and you're still going like animals." Aubrey said causing them both to chuckle and Chloe to blush. "Second, it's 3:30pm and we need to go shopping for tonight. So, get in the shower, get dressed and meet me in the car in 15 minutes." Aubrey said seriously with her hands on her hips.

"Yes, ma'am." Chloe said sarcastically with a mock salute.

"Brett's rubbing too much on you." Aubrey said shaking her head as she walks away.

"You bet he is." Chloe smirked and went back into her room. She knelt next to Brett to wake him up gently. "Hey, baby. Time to get up." Chloe whispered as she kissed Brett softly on his lips. Brett just groaned and reached out for Chloe. Chloe intertwines their fingers and kisses his knuckles. "Baby, you have to get up." Chloe said shaking him.

"No, I don't." Brett mumbled.

 _Hmm. I know what would wake him up._ Chloe thought to herself, grinning with mischief. "Okay, mister. You asked for it." Chloe squealed as she pounced on Brett.

"Chlo!" Brett yelped in surprise. Chloe started tickling him mercilessly.

"Get up, you lazy ass!" Chloe giggled.

"I'm up all right!" Brett yelled as he flipped them over and held Chloe's hands over her head.

Brett smirked and kissed Chloe hard. A soft moan escaped Chloe's lips. There was something about when Brett takes charge that drives Chloe crazy. Chloe tried to move her arms but Brett tightens his grip. And Chloe loves it. Brett breaks away from the kiss and starts kissing Chloe's neck.

"Oh, my God. Brett, baby." Chloe gasped.

"You like that, Chlo?" Brett asked as he licked down the valley between Chloe's breasts.

"Oh, yes." Chloe moaned.

Brett smirked and released Chloe's hands. "Good. We'll finish this later." Brett winked, got off Chloe and started getting dressed.

"What the fuck?" Chloe groaned as she got up, feeling frustrated.

"Problem, babe?" Brett smirked at his girlfriend.

"That was not nice, Mr. Mitchell." Chloe glared at Brett as she was making her way to her bathroom.

"I'm always nice, Ms. Beale." Brett swatted Chloe's perfect and firm ass.

"You're an ass!" Chloe giggled as she closed the bathroom door.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey my fellow aca-nerds! I'm trying my hardest to get things going normally. Thank you everyone who is following this story. This chapter is a little shorter than normal because I thought the last one flowed better with the beginning of this one on the end of that one lol but they will be normal length from now on just a nice fluffy filler :) Remember, reviews are appreciated! Love you all!**

 **Chapter 11**

Later, the gang was at Chloe's house. They were drinking and laughing. The guys were in the living room and the girls were in the kitchen making drinks.

"Come on, Beale. Spill." Stacie smirked taking a sip of her drink.

"Stacie!" Chloe glared at Stacie and motioned toward Emily.

"That's my cue to leave." Emily laughed then left the kitchen.

"Come on, ginga. We want to know about Brett Effin' Mitchell." Fat Amy said.

"Fine. Come here." Chloe whispered and waved her hands for her friends to come closer.

"I already heard this." Aubrey grimaced and left.

"So, how big is he?" Stacie asked excitedly.

"Did you orgasm?" Fat Amy asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ladies, calm down." Chloe giggled.

"Tell us!" Stacie squealed.

"Okay, okay." Chloe laughed. "It was amazing. It was like there was nobody else but us in the world. The way he made me feel was incredible. Nothing but earth-shattering, mind-blowing orgasms all night long. I'm still tingling. It hurt at first but he was so gentle and loving. It was like we've been making love forever." Chloe finished with a dreamy look on her face.

"Wow. I wish I could find someone like that." Stacie said sadly.

"I think you already have." Chloe nodded her head towards Luke.

"I don't know." Stacie sighed. I mean he's my best friend besides Amy. I don't want to lose that." Stacie said softly.

"Stacie, I've seen the way he looks at you. It's the same way Brett looks at me. Don't be afraid. I was at first but now I'm the happiest I've ever been." Chloe said putting her hand on Stacie's shoulder.

"It's true, Stace. I've known you both for a long time. You are supposed to be together. You're both sexy, too. So, go for it." Fat Amy laughed.

"You'll regret it if you don't. Just go talk to him." Chloe smiled.

"You're both right. I'm going to talk to him. Tonight." Stacie said nervously.

"Would you like some of my butt confidence?" Fat Amy asked while wiping "confidence" from her ass.

"Ew, Amy!" Chloe and Stacie squealed running out of the kitchen.

"What? Come on!" Fat Amy whined running after them.

"Here, babe." Chloe handed Brett his drink while getting comfortable in Brett's lap.

"Thanks, sweetie." Brett kissed Chloe softly.

"Sweetie? Damn, Mitchell. You've gone soft." Luke said causing everyone to laugh.

"Shut up. I'm not soft. Just in love." Brett wrapped his arms around Chloe tightly.

"Don't ever let go." Chloe whispered in Brett's ear.

"Never." Brett whispered back.

"How about a game of beer pong? You two still owe me a rematch." Bumper laughed.

"You're on." Brett pointed at Bumper.

"Good. Amy, you're my partner. Let's go." Bumper said as he got up to set up the table.

"Why me?" Fat Amy whined.

"You know why." Chloe winked as she got off Brett's lap.

"Watch it, ginga." Fat Amy glared at the redhead.

"Couples tournament!" Chloe squealed as she ran towards the kitchen.

"Feel the Fat Amy force!" Fat Amy yelled running after Chloe.

Chloe ran into the kitchen and hid behind Brett. "What's going on?" Brett asked confusedly.

"Say goodbye to ya ginga, Mitchell." Fat Amy growled.

"Amy, calm down. What happened?" Brett rolled his eyes to look at Chloe.

"I only said that we're having a couple's tournament. Two on two. That's all." Chloe smirked. Brett smirked right back. He knew exactly what his girlfriend was up to.

"Brett Effin' Mitchell!" Fat Amy yelled.

"Amy, you ready?" Bumper asked when he walked back into the kitchen oblivious as usual.

"Yeah, let's crush these dingoes." The Australian growled.

"Let's make this more interesting." Chloe said as they walked up to the table.

"Yes, Chlo. Let's." Brett smiled mischievously.

"I don't like this." Fat Amy mumbled nervously.

"Losers have to do a dare and the winners get to pick a dare. No backing out." Chloe said wrapping her arm around Brett's waist.

"What a great idea, babe." Brett said with fake enthusiasm.

"No. No way." Fat Amy flat out refused. She knew exactly what her friends were up to. It was one thing to hook up with Bumper but to actually date him? Fat Amy doesn't seriously date anyone. She keeps telling herself that she is a free-range pony that can't be tamed. Whatever that means. But whenever she thinks about him she feels butterflies in her stomach. _No, I don't!_ Fat Amy thought. It was a total lie and she knew it.

"Amy, you there?" Bumper asked waving his hand in front of her face. Fat Amy just shakes her head. "Come on, Amy. It won't be so bad. Let's do it." Bumper smiled at her.

 _Oh, shit. No, no, and NO!_ Fat Amy thought. "Fine." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Great! Let's play!" Chloe squealed as she set up her and Brett's cups.

"You're going down, Red." Fat Amy growled.

"We'll see, Amy." Chloe winked. Chloe and Fat Amy went eye for an eye and Chloe got the ball in first.

"Awesome, Chlo." Brett high-fived his girlfriend.

Brett got the next cup. The game goes on until they each only have one cup left. Bumper missed his shot.

"Damn it, Bumper!" Fat Amy smacked his arm.

"I like it when you're feisty." Bumper winked at her.

"Whoop, there it is." Fat Amy said huskily.

Since Bumper and Fat Amy were too busy staring intensely at each other, Chloe quickly threw the ball into the last cup.

"That's game!" Chloe squealed and jumped into Brett's arms. Fat Amy turned and just blinked.

"Way to go, Chlo!" Aubrey cheered.

"I do believe that we have to come up with a dare for them, Ms. Beale." Brett smirked.

"Right you are, Mr. Mitchell. Let's discuss." Chloe smirked at the Australian then started to whisper in Brett's ear.

"Make it a good one!" Stacie giggled.

"Stacie! You're supposed to be on my side!" Fat Amy whined.

"Trust me, I am." Stacie raised her glass then took a sip.

"Okay, we got it. You do the honors, babe." Brett bowed dramatically.

"Thank you." Chloe kissed Brett's cheek quickly. "What this handsome man and I came up with is that you two are going on a date. But, Amy is going to ask Bumper properly." Chloe said with a smirk. She was determined to get these two together. They may be weirdos but they are her weirdos and she just wants them to be happy. She wasn't going to let them miss out on pure happiness.

"What?!" Both Fat Amy and Bumper exclaimed.

"That's right. Amy, you ask out Bumper. And Bumper, you say yes." Brett said.

"Oh, this is too good." Aubrey laughed hysterically. She's had a little too much to drink but a drunk Aubrey is a fun Aubrey.

"We're waiting." Chloe sang.

Fat Amy took a deep breath before speaking. "Will you go out on a date with me?" She whispered.

"I'm sorry, we didn't hear you." Brett cupped his sarcastically.

Fat Amy sighs heavily and turns to completely face Bumper. Her heart is pounding in her chest and her hands are sweaty. Fat Amy looks into Bumper's eyes. "Bumper, will you go out on a date with me?" Fat Amy held her breath. It was silent for a few moments but it felt like forever to Fat Amy.

"I'd love to." Bumper smiled. The whole group cheered and made kissing noises.

"Shut up!" Fat Amy whined.

Now it was Luke and Stacie versus Jesse and Aubrey while Brett and Chloe were hanging out with Benji and Emily. No one really wanted to know where Fat Amy and Bumper had run off to.

"So, anything new going on?" Chloe wiggled her eyebrows.

Emily blushes profusely and Benji's eyes went wide. His mouth was suddenly dry and he couldn't speak.

"Benji, come with me." Brett motioned for Benji to follow him. Benji nodded and went with Brett outside. As soon as they see the boys go outside, Chloe jumps up and sit next to Emily.

"Okay, spill." Chloe giggled.

"There's nothing to spill." Emily said not making eye contact with Chloe. Chloe took Emily's hands to force her to look at her.

"Hey, you can tell me anything. I'm not just your brother's girlfriend, I'm your friend too." Chloe smiled at the younger girl. Which is true. She loves Emily and sees her as a friend.

"Ugh, fine. I can't hide anything from you. Okay, I like Benji. Like a lot." Emily rambled, waving her hands around.

"Duh." Chloe laughed hard.

"What?" Emily whined.

"Honey, we all know that." Chloe was still laughing.

"What do you mean everybody knows?!" Emily gasped.

"Em, we all see the way you two look at each other. The way he looks at you is the way I look at Brett. Brett and I were just talking about this last night." Chloe said as she took a sip of her drink. Emily gasped in horror since her older brother knows.

Meanwhile outside, Brett and Benji were talking.

"So, what's new with you?" Brett asked with an intense gaze and crossed his arms.

To say that Benji was nervous was an understatement. His mouth is dry and he is sure that he is sweating. He has seen Brett lose his temper and he does not want to be on the receiving end of it. "N-Nothing." Benji stuttered as he lied.

Brett was not going to make this easy for Benji. One, because Emily is his little sister. Two, it's way too much fun to mess with one of his best friends. "Now, we both know that's not true, Benji. Why don't we try this again?" Brett said hardening his facial expression.

Benji takes a deep breath and looks Brett in the eyes. Benji thought of Emily before he spoke and smiled. "I like Emily a lot. I would like to ask her on a date." Benji rushed out.

Brett didn't say a ward but he was smiling on the inside. Brett knows that Benji is a good guy and he completely trusts him with Emily. Brett started to smirk and it was scaring Benji.

"What? Please don't hit me." Benji said shakily.

Brett suddenly starts laughing, making Benji look at him confusion. "I'm not going to hit you, buddy. What took you so long?" Brett playfully pushed Benji's shoulder, still laughing.

"Wait, what?" Benji shook his head, trying to figure out what was happening.

"What do you mean you talked about it?" Emily asked getting scared.

"Calm down, silly. I think we knew before you two did. And Brett is great with it." Chloe chuckled.

"Is he really?" Emily asked in disbelief.

"Of course. I wouldn't lie to you, we were just waiting for you guys to say something." Chloe smiled.

"Wow." Emily shook her head. "I like him a lot but I think he's afraid of Brett and Jesse." Emily laughed.

"He'll be fine. You know they are total softies when it comes to Aubrey and me. We'll make sure they behave." Chloe winked.

"Promise?" Emily asked with a smirk and stuck out her pinky finger. Chloe smiled and linked her pinky finger with Emily's.

"I promise." Chloe said.

"I mean, what took you so long?" Brett was still laughing.

"You knew?!" Benji exclaimed.

"Of course, I knew. I'm Emily's brother and you're my best friend. I would be bad at both if I didn't notice." Brett walked up to Benji and put his arm around his shoulders.

"You're really okay with this?" Benji asked unsure.

"Yes, I'm sure. I trust you. But I swear, if you hurt her in any way, I will kick your ass." Brett said poking Benji's chest.

"Ow! Okay, I get it!" Benji whined while rubbing his chest. Brett just walked away laughing.

Luke was in the kitchen making himself as drink when Stacie walked in. She stood there just watching him and biting her lip. Ever since she realized she likes him more than a best friend should, she's been nervous around him. She doesn't know how to act around him anymore. She needs to tell him before she crazy. Before she could stop herself, she spoke up.

"Hey, Luke." Stacie said trying to sound calm.

"Hey, Stace. What's up?" Luke turned around with a smile.

Stacie froze. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Stacie? Are you okay?" Luke furrowed his brows in concern.

"Can we talk?" She rushed out.

 _Oh, no. Does she know?_ Luke thought panicking.

"Um, sure. Let's go outside." Luke grabbed Stacie's hand and led her outside to the backyard. They both felt a spark and their hearts started to race. "What's going on, Stacie?" Luke asked quietly.

Stacie still couldn't speak. She usually has no problem going after a guy she wants but this is Luke. Her best friend besides Amy since she was younger.

"Um, I- "Stacie stuttered. "Ugh, this is so hard." She groaned and looked away from Luke.

"Hey, you can talk to me about anything." Luke said as he lifted her chin with his finger gently, making her look at him.

Stacie looked in his eyes then down to his lips. Stacie surged forward and crashed their lips together. At first, Luke tensed up. His best friend is kissing him. The same best friend he has been in love with for years.

 _Kiss her back, you idiot._ He told himself.

He started kissing her back and it was everything he ever dreamed of and more. Stace broke the kiss breathlessly. Luke was still shocked and hasn't said anything yet.

"Oh, my God! I'm so sorry." Stacie gasped and turned to walk away.

Finally, Luke snapped out of it. He saw her start to leave and he couldn't let that happen. Luke walked up and stopped in front her. He cupped her face and kissed her with everything he had. When they finally broke apart for air, they rested their foreheads on each other's.

"I'm not sorry." Luke whispered.

"Really?" Stacie asked quietly.

Luke tucked some of her hair behind her war and chuckled.

"Yes, really. I've wanted this for as long as I can remember." Luke smiled.

"What does this mean?" Stacie stared into his eyes.

"It means that I am yours and you are mine. Nobody else. Just us." Luke said pulling her in closer.

"I'd like that." Stacie pulled him back for another kiss.

Luke and Stacie stayed out in the backyard for a few more minutes alone. They didn't want to burst the bubble they were in.

"Everyone is probably wondering where we are." Stacie said.

"Yeah, let's go back inside, babe." Luke said grabbing Stacie's hand and turned to walk inside. But Stacie stops. "You okay?"

"You called me babe." Stacie smiled.

"Well, you are, aren't you?" Luke smirked.

"I don't think I was asked properly." Stacie winked.

"Okay. Stacie Conrad, will you be my girlfriend and only mine?" Luke asked smiling.

Stacie pretended to think about it. "Yes, I will love to be your girlfriend, Luke." Stacie kissed Luke again.

"Let's go." Luke grabbed her hand again and they walked back inside together.

They walked into the living room hand in hand and Brett was the first one to notice.

"Well, it's about damn time." Brett said smiling, causing everyone to turn towards the new couple.

"Oh, my God! Finally!" Chloe squealed with happiness and ran to hug Stacie.

"Alright, buddy!" Jesse said with his goofy grin.

"Thanks." Luke smiled.

"Let's take shots to celebrate!" Aubrey yelled then ran into the kitchen.

"Oh, boy." Jesse rolled his eyes and smiled.

"That's your girlfriend, bro." Brett laughed.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Jesse smiled then followed his girlfriend.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It was the last day of school before winter break. Brett couldn't be more excited. It was just going to be him, his friends and Chloe. A lot has changed since homecoming. Stacie and Luke are finally dating as well as Benji and Emily. Even Fat Amy and Bumper are dating. Right after New Year's is the state championship. That's right, the Barden Mustangs finished undefeated and are going to state. Brett is on cloud 9 and still can't believe that this is his life. Brett was at his locker putting his books away when he felt arms around his waist.

"Hey, handsome." Chloe huskily whispered in his ear.

"Hey, beautiful." Brett turned around, giving Chloe a soft kiss.

"You ready for tonight?" Chloe asked with a smile.

Brett was going over Chloe's house to finally meet her older brother Caleb who has been away at college. He missed Thanksgiving due his own football games. Brett was hoping to make a good impression on Caleb since he is Chloe's big brother.

"I'm ready but I'm nervous. He's another important guy in your life and I want to make sure he thinks I'm worthy of you." Brett his lip and looked down to the floor.

"Babe, look at me." Chloe used her finger to bring his face back up to look at her. "He's going to love you. If you could get my dad to love you and trust you, you won't have a problem." Chloe said then kissed Brett's cheek.

"I know. You're right." Brett smiled.

"I'm always right." Chloe smirked. Something she definitely picked up from Brett.

"You better watch it, Ms. Beale." Brett smirked back.

"Make me." Chloe took off giggling down the hall.

Brett just laughed and ran after her, not knowing that Tom was watching them with a devious glare.

 _You're the one that has to watch out, Mitchell._ Tom thought as he walked out a side door.

Later that night, Brett was walking up the pathway that led to the Beale's front door. Brett was still nervous, but Chloe calmed him down a little bit before he dropped her off after school. (Wink, wink)

"Hey, guys! I'm here!" Brett yelled as he walked in. The Beale's have always had an open-door policy for family and friends.

"Brett!" Chloe screamed running down the hallway to greet her boyfriend. Chloe jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. Brett caught her effortlessly as she always does this.

"Miss me?" Brett chuckled. "Always." Chloe whispered then kissed him.

"Brett, please put Chloe down." Sue chuckled as she came in and saw the two.

"Yes, ma'am." Brett smiled then put Chloe down with a short and sweet kiss. Brett walked over to Sue and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "How was your day, Sue?"

"It was good, honey. Yours?" Sue turned motioning them to follow her into the kitchen.

"It was great." Brett winked at Chloe whose face was as red as her hair. "Shut up." Chloe mouthed to her boyfriend and smacked him on his arm making him laugh.

They walked into the kitchen and saw Richard and Caleb talking at the table. "Hey, Richard." Brett greeted the elder Beale.

"Hey, Brett. Good to see you, kid." Richard stood up and shook his hand. Chloe took this opportunity to introduce her brother and her boyfriend.

"Caleb, this is my boyfriend, Brett Mitchell. Brett, this is my big brother Caleb." Chloe smiled her brightest smile.

Brett takes in the oldest Beale child. He has brown hair with a tint of red. His eyes are almost as blue as Chloe's.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Brett. This one doesn't stop talking about you. It's always "Brett this" and "Brett that." Caleb teased his little sister. Chloe buries her face into Brett's shoulder in embarrassment while everyone else laughs.

"So I've heard." Brett smirked at his girlfriend. "It's nice to meet you, too." Brett shook Caleb's hand.

"Come on, everybody. Dinner's ready." Sue said, and everyone helped set the table and get the food.

Dinner went smooth between Brett and Caleb. They got along and bonded over football.

"You know, Brett has the state championship after New Year's. Why don't you come along? You'll get to see my man in action." Chloe winked at Brett and laughed.

"Yeah, son. You need to see him play. Sometimes I forget he's still in high school." Richard said proudly.

"Yeah, I'll go. If that's okay with you, Brett." Caleb looked to Brett for approval.

"I'd love it if you all would be there. You're family." Brett said honestly. The Beale family smiled, especially Chloe. Chloe reached and grabbed Brett's hand then kissed his cheek. They stare into each other's eyes.

"So are you." Sue smiled happily at the young couple then looked to her husband who was already smiling back at her.

Caleb is watching Brett and Chloe. He sees them smile and laugh with each other. He sees them annoying each other. He sees how Brett looks at Chloe like she's the only thing that matters. Caleb definitely approves of Brett.

Brett and Chloe volunteered to do the dishes while Caleb was catching up with his parents.

"So, it wasn't that bad, right?" Chloe playfully nudged Brett with her hip while drying a dish.

"Not bad at all. I really like him." Brett answered honestly.

"Good. He likes you, too." Chloe said as she put the dish away in a cupboard.

Brett grabs Chloe and turns her around, bringing her into a searing kiss. Chloe smiled into this kiss and sighed happily. "I love you more than anything, Chlo." Brett whispered resting his forehead against Chloe's.

"I love you, baby." Chloe whispered back and reclaimed his lips. They were getting lost in each other when they heard a throat clear. They jumped apart but breathed a sigh of relief when it's Chloe's mother.

"Calm down, you two. I'm not ready to be a grandmother yet." Sue smirked leaning against the doorway. "Mom!" Chloe glared at her mother while Brett laughed. He knew Sue was just messing with them.

"Come on, Sue. Wouldn't a mini-Chloe running around here be adorable?" Brett teased wrapping his arms around Chloe from behind. Chloe gasped and turned to Brett with wide eyes.

Sue pretends to think about it. "Hmm. Come back to me in 10 years." Sue chuckled then turned to leave the kitchen.

"Okay, I will!" Brett called after her then went back to the dishes. Chloe just watches Brett while biting her lip deep in thought.

 _Does Brett really want kids with me? I know we're only 17 but I couldn't imagine doing that with anyone else._ Chloe thought.

"Do you mean that?" Chloe asked quietly.

"Yeah, when we're older and out of college. We can do it when we want since I can't get you pregnant." Brett smiled sadly. "We'll be ready for it in the future."

"You think we'll be together when we get older?" Chloe smiled as she pictured a future with Brett.

"We'll be together forever. You and I are endgame, babe." Brett cupped Chloe's face and kissed her softly.

"I really wish that nobody was home right now." Chloe cupped Brett's crotch. Brett and Chloe have been very "active" since their first. Ever since then, they went at it like rabbits when they had a chance.

"We'll find plenty of times over break. I promise." Brett moaned at the friction and pecked her lips. Brett did keep his promise. Three times this week so far.

Finally, it was Christmas. Of course, the Mitchell kids didn't get up until after 10:00am. The Mitchell family was sitting in the living room around the mess of wrapping paper. All the kids got a few small presents and one big one. Emily got the new iPhone and Jesse got a new laptop.

"Your turn, Brett." Katherine handed Brett a white envelope. Brett thanks his parents and opens the envelope. Brett takes out a piece of paper and starts to read it to himself.

"Read it out loud, son." Ben beamed at his son.

Brett cleared his throat before speaking. "Dear Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell. We are pleased to inform you that your son, Brett Mitchell has been approved for bilateral mastectomy." Brett stopped speaking and tears sprung in his eyes.

"Dude, this is amazing." Jesse wiped a tear from his eye.

"Whenever you're ready, son." Ben stood up and walked over to hug son tightly. The rest of the family followed suit and hugged Brett. The Mitchell family cried tears of joy.

"Thank you. I love you all so much." Brett whispered and hugged his family with everything he had. "We love you, too." His family said back. _They're finally gonna be gone._ Brett thought with a sigh of relief.

Brett was so excited, and he couldn't wait to tell Chloe. He wanted to tell her right away but unfortunately, she was visiting her grandparents today and he wanted to tell her in person. He didn't get to see last night on Christmas Eve because he was visiting family. They already gave each other their gifts the day before Christmas Eve. Chloe got Brett an authentic, signed Peyton Manning Denver Broncos jersey. His favorite team and favorite player and he loved it. Brett got Chloe a bracelet that was engraved with "Titanium" and the date they started dating. Saying that Chloe loved it was an understatement. She immediately attacked Brett with kisses. Squealed when her showed her mother and took pictures. Chloe thanked him again in "private".

Finally, Brett was pulling up to Chloe's driveway. He noticed that no car, but Chloe's was there. Beyond excited, Brett jumps out of the truck and jumps when he hears his phone go off. It was a text from Chloe.

 **Sexy Girlfriend: I have a surprise for you ;)**

 ****photo attached****

Brett's jaw drops when he opens the picture. It's Chloe, as naked as the day she was born, with her hand between her legs. Her eyes were closed, and she was biting her lip. Brett can't understand how Chloe gets sexier every day. He starts running through the front door and up the stairs to Chloe's room. As soon as he reached the door, he heard a noise. It sounded like a moan. He heard it again a little louder.

 _That's Chloe._ Brett thought with a grin. Brett could feel the heat rise in him. He opens the door and saw the sexiest sight he's ever seen. It's Chloe on her bed, playing with herself. She has her left hand on her left breast and her right hand rubbing her clit.

"Brett." Chloe moaned as they locked eyes. Brett walked over to the bed and kissed her hard.

"Don't stop. I'll be right back." Brett ran into the bathroom to put his pleasure rod into his packer. He walked out of the bathroom with a boner and started taking his jeans off as he walked toward the bed.

Chloe watched him, becoming more aroused. Still rubbing her clit, Chloe watched as Brett was completely rid of his jeans and started stroking his cock.

"You're so fucking hot." Chloe huskily whispered.

"You're so sexy when you touch yourself." Brett moaned.

"I need you, Brett. I need you inside me, now." Chloe whimpered. Brett growled and climbed on top of Chloe. He kissed her hard and entered her. Chloe broke the kiss with a high-pitched moan. "Fuck me, Brett. Fuck me hard." Chloe demanded.

Brett didn't need to be told twice as he started thrusting harder. "Yeah, baby. Just like that." Chloe moaned.

"You like it when I fuck you like this?"

"Yes, baby. I love your cock." Chloe grabbed Brett's ass and slapped it.

That put Brett into overdrive. Chloe wrapped her legs around Brett's waist, bringing him even closer. Brett lifts Chloe up with her back on the headboard. Brett brings his arms under Chloe's knees, spreading her legs wider and thrusted even harder into Chloe.

"Oh, my God! Right there! Oh, fuck!" Chloe screamed as Brett was hitting her g-spot over and over.

"I'm close, Chlo." Brett grunted.

"Me, too. Cum with me, Brett. Please make me cum." Chloe panted as she clawed at Brett's back. Chloe pulled Brett into a passionate kiss as she felt her walls clench around Brett's dick. "Yes, yes, yes! I'm cumming!" Chloe screamed in ecstasy while her orgasm washed over her.

"Chloe!" Brett grunted as he came. Brett slowed down his thrusts as they both came down from their high. Brett gently laid Chloe on the bed and laid down beside her. "That was fucking hot." Brett panted.

"I think you broke me." Chloe giggled then snuggled against Brett's side.

"Oh, my God. Are you okay?" Brett asked concerned.

"I'm amazing thanks to you." Chloe kissed him softly.

"Good." Brett smiled. "How was your Christmas, babe?"

"It was good, but it would have been better if I was with you."

"You're adorable, Chlo. Let me show you what I got." Brett got up and pulled a piece of paper from his jeans. Chloe got distracted by Brett's bare ass. Brett turns and catches Chloe staring. "It's not nice to stare Ms. Beale." Brett teased as he sat back on the bed.

"Can you blame me?" Chloe blushed. "Now what is it?"

"Read it." Brett said nervously and handed Chloe the paper.

"Okay." Chloe smiled then started to read. Chloe gasped and to turned to Brett. "Oh, my God! Really?"

Brett could only nod and grin in response.

"Baby, I'm so happy for you!" Chloe grabbed Brett and gave him a loving kiss.

"I'm going to be more of a man for you." Brett said as they broke apart.

"Brett, you already are all man to me. I love you more than anything. When I look into your eyes, I know exactly who you are. You are Brett Mitchell, the most kind, talented, amazing and the fucking sexiest man I've ever laid eyes on." Chloe said seriously.

"You're right, Chlo. I'm sorry I'm so insecure sometimes." Brett sighed.

"I understand, babe. But I'm always happy to remind you just how much of a man you are." Chloe said as she started to jerk Brett off.

"God, I love you." Brett rolled on top of Chloe and kissed her passionately.

"The name's Chloe but close enough." Chloe giggled and smirked. Brett laughed then made love to Chloe.

Now, it was New Year's Eve and the group was having a party at Stacie's. Brett and Chloe walked in late due to their "activities."

"About time you two showed up!" Stacie yelled greeting them at the door.

"Hey, Stace." Chloe gave Stacie a hug.

"You two were totally fucking!" Stacie laughed loudly.

"Stacie!" Brett whispered yelled.

"I'm never wrong about these things." Stacie said smugly. "Let's go get a drink! You two need to catch up!"

Chloe linked arms with Stacie and walked towards the kitchen. Brett shakes his head and smiles then follows them.

Chloe and the girls were in the kitchen making drinks.

"So how is it?" Stacie asked propping her elbows on the kitchen table and placing her chin on her fists.

"I'm out." Emily said with her hands up in the air and walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm with you, Em." Aubrey followed her out.

"Yeah, ginga. Tell us." Amy pleaded.

"Come on, guys. Seriously? You both have your own boyfriends. You have your own stories." Chloe giggled.

"I just don't want to make you jealous." Fat Amy shrugged.

"Just tell us something. This is girl talk. What kind of friends would we be if we didn't talk about it?" Stacie crossed her arms.

"Normal." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Normal is boring." Fat Amy said.

"You're right." Chloe giggled. "Mind-blowing, okay?" Now how is it with Luke?" Chloe raised her eyebrow.

"Amazing. Honestly, the best I've ever had." Stacie smiled dreamily.

"The Hunter is tamed?" Chloe laughed.

"Yes, he is. He doesn't need to hunt anymore." Stacie giggled.

"Okay, we get it, Legs. Now me and Bumper-" Fat Amy was cut off.

"NO!" Both girls yelled in unison.

"Told you so. You girls are jealous." Fat Amy flipped her hair and walked out of the kitchen. Chloe and Stacie just giggled and rolled their eyes.

They had been partying for a while now and everyone is wasted. The only sober ones were Benji and Emily. Brett and Chloe were dancing but it basically looked like they were dry humping each other.

"Hey, guys! The countdown is starting!" Stacie yelled as she lowered the music and turned up the TV to watch the ball drop.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1! Happy New Year!" Everybody cheered and kissed their significant other.

"Happy New Year, Chloe Beale." Brett smiled as he rested his forehead on Chloe's.

"Happy New Year, Brett Mitchell. What do you say to really ringing in the new year?" Chloe whispered in his ear as she nibbled on it.

"I like the way you think." Brett grinned and threw Chloe over his shoulder.

"Brett!" Chloe giggled. "Nice view." Chloe grabbed his ass making him laugh. Brett brought her upstairs to a spare bedroom that they were staying in for the night. Brett put Chloe down and immediately crashed their lips together. Chloe pushed Brett onto the bed and does a striptease for him. When she's completely naked, she undresses Brett. She takes off his shirt leaving him in his nude colored binder. Yes, he is comfortable with Chloe seeing him in his binder now. Brett pulls Chloe to the bed and proceeds to make love to her. Without knowing who was watching them.

"No fucking way." Tom seethed watching the two from across the street.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hey, guys! Told you I wasn't done with this one lol sorry again for making you wait. It's hard working 10 hour days and writing so I try to do it on my days off. But here it is and this is long from over! Trigger warning! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 13**

Today is the day. The day of the State Championship. The game was being held at Barden High School. Brett hardly got any sleep last night due to being so nervous. So, he did what he always did. He made music for Chloe. He started writing a song for her, but he was stuck on what he wanted to say. He wanted her to know how much he loves and appreciates her. He was interrupted when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." Brett said. The door opened and his mother walked in.

"Good morning, honey." Katherine kissed her son on the cheek. "Why are you up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Are you feeling okay?" Katherine worriedly felt Brett's forehead and cheeks.

"Mom, I'm fine." Brett chuckled.

"If you say so. I'm making breakfast so come down when you're ready." Katherine smiled and Brett smiled back as she walked out of the room. _I do have this weird feeling, though. Must just be my nerves._ Brett thought.

Brett walked into the kitchen and greets his family. "Hey, guys." Brett got himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning, son. You ready for tonight?" Ben asked from the table.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Dad." Brett smiled at his father.

"Here you go, honey." Katherine placed his plate of food on the table.

"Thanks, Mom." Brett kissed his mother's cheek and sat next to his father.

"Hey. I'm starving!" Jesse announced when he came into the kitchen. Katherine placed his plate on the table. Jesse sat at the table and started stuffing his face.

"Ugh. I don't know how Aubrey deals with you." Brett teased.

"She deals with me just fine, thank you." Jesse replied with his mouth full making everyone laugh and shake their heads at him.

"So, what are your plans today before the game?" Katherine asked sitting down at the table.

"Chloe and Aubrey are coming over." Brett replied.

"We're going to watch a movie." Jesse grinned at his brother.

"Oh, come on!" Brett groaned. "Do we have to?"

"You know Chloe will want to."

"You suck." Brett huffed and crossed his arms.

Brett was in his room a couple hours later making a mix. He'd just finished when he felt arms wrapping around him. He smiled when turned and saw Chloe smiling back at him. "Hey, beautiful." Brett gave her a sweet kiss.

"Hey, handsome." Chloe whispered against his lips.

"I just finished a mix. Want to hear it?" Brett asked, handing her his precious headphones.

"I'd love to." Chloe took the head phones and sat in Brett's lap. Chloe put the headphones on and Brett pressed play. Chloe bops her head to the beat. Chloe turns and smirks at Brett. Brett grins and places his hand on Chloe's waist. Chloe sways her hips and grinds on Brett to the beat. Brett bit his lip as he watched her. This went on until the song was done. Chloe turns and straddles Brett then took off the headphones and kisses Brett slowly. "You play dirty. You know that right?" Chloe whispered against Brett's lips.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Brett feigned innocence.

"You know exactly what you did, Mr. Mitchell." Chloe ran her hands through Brett's hair, giving him goosebumps. "You know what _Titanium_ does to me. How it builds." Chloe said huskily.

"Maybe you could show me how it builds." Brett winked.

"Babe, your parents are home." Chloe laughed.

Before Brett could respond, he heard his mother yell up the stairs. "Brett! I'm taking Emily for her checkup and your dad is substituting! I'll be back in a couple of hours!"

"Okay, Mom! Love you!"

"Love you, too!" Then Katherine rushed out the door.

"You were saying?" Brett smirked lifting Chloe's shirt. Brett attached his lips to Chloe's neck. Chloe let out a small moan and fists Brett's hair.

"You always make me feel amazing." Chloe moaned. Every time Brett touched her, it felt like her skin was on fire. "You like that?" Brett smirked against her neck. "Yes. God, yes." Chloe grinded on Brett's lap harder.

Brett groaned and picked Chloe up. Chloe wrapped her legs around Brett's waist and attached their lips. Brett gently laid Chloe on the bed then made sure the door was locked. "Baby, shouldn't you be resting up for later?" Chloe panted.

"This is all for you." Brett whispered and kissed Chloe lovingly. Brett started kissing down Chloe's neck again, down to her chest. Brett reached behind Chloe and unclipped her bra. Chloe gasped as Brett started licking down the valley of her breasts. He took her right nipple in his mouth and sucked hard.

"Oh, my God. Brett, I need you." Chloe panted.

Brett came up and kissed Chloe hard. "Okay, princess." Brett kissed his way down Chloe's chest, stomach and stopped at the stop of her panties. Brett took off her panties and looked at Chloe's glistening core in awe. "Wow. Is this all for me?" Brett asked huskily.

"All for you, baby. I'm so wet." Chloe moaned when Brett blew on her pussy. Brett took an agonizingly slow lick through her folds. Chloe gasped, one hand fisting Brett's hair and another fisting the sheets.

"You taste so good, Chlo. So sweet."

"More, baby. Please." Chloe begged. Brett gently slid two fingers in Chloe's pussy. Chloe moaned loudly, her mouth opened in an "O" shape and her eyes were half open. Brett sucked on Chloe's clit while still thrusting his fingers. "Hmm, Brett." Chloe whimpered.

Brett got an idea and smirked. "I want you to show me how it builds." Brett whispered.

"Wha- "Chloe was cut off by Brett sucking on her clit while humming Titanium and still fingering her. "Oh, my GOD!" Brett started fingering her faster, inching closer to Chloe's sweet release. "Baby, I'm so close. Please don't stop." Chloe barely managed to pant the words out. Brett listened to Chloe's moans and its music to his ears. He loves being the one who makes her sound like that. He loves that he can make her melt. "I'm going to cum, babe." Chloe said thrusting into Brett's face.

"Cum in my mouth, baby girl. I've got you." Chloe came with a scream and her legs were weak. She'd swear that if she tried to walk right now, there'd be no way in hell she'd be able to. "Let me clean you up, Chlo." Brett chuckled. Brett cleans up Chloe's juices with his tongue then crawls up her body, kissing his way up. Finally, he reached her lips and kissed her tenderly.

"Oh, my god." Chloe panted trying to catch her breath.

"Did that build?" Brett smirked at his girlfriend.

"You bet your ass it did." Chloe laughed and kissed him again. "You just wait until after the game tonight." Chloe whispered. After finally regaining the use of her legs, Chloe got dressed and the couple went downstairs to see Jesse and Aubrey.

"Sounds like you two had fun." Jesse wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up." Brett and Aubrey both groaned while Chloe giggled and blushed. Brett sat on the couch and pulled Chloe onto his lap.

"Let's watch a movie." Jesse said as he got up then went to the TV.

"Yes!" The girls squealed.

"No!" Brett groaned.

"Please, baby." Chloe looked up at Brett and pouted.

 _That damn pout gets me every time._ Brett thought. "Ugh, fine." Brett rolled his eyes. "Yay! Thanks, babe." Chloe kissed him and snuggled closer to him.

About halfway through the movie, Brett fell asleep. Chloe turned as she heard his light snoring. She smiled and ran her finger tips along his stubble. _I love him s_ o _much. I didn't I could love someone this much. I couldn't bear it if something happened to him._ Chloe thought. She also woke up this morning with a weird feeling. Shaking that from her mind, she snuggled into Brett more and smiled when he held onto her tighter in his sleep.

Katherine and Emily returned just a few minutes later. Emily went upstairs while Katherine walked into the living room and smiled at the sight. Jesse and Aubrey cuddling while watching the movie and Brett and Chloe snuggled up and sleeping. She'd never been happier for her children especially Brett. She used to only see sadness in her son's eyes but now all she sees is happiness. She wiped a tear from her eye and slips out of the room unnoticed.

Chloe woke up at the end of the movie. She turned and saw Brett watching her with a smile on his face. "Hey there, beautiful." Brett whispered while tucking a stray hair behind Chloe's ear.

"Hey, handsome." Brett leaned down and softly kissed Chloe's lips. Chloe got up to straddle Brett's waist but didn't break the kiss. Brett put his hands on her hips and breaks the kiss due to lack of air. They rested their foreheads on each other's and sighed happily.

"I love you so much." Brett whispered holding Chloe tighter.

"I love you more."

"Hey, Brett." Katherine walked in and smiled. "You two are so cute."

"Thank you, Katherine." Chloe smiled kissing Brett's cheek.

"I'm not cute. I'm badass."

"Yeah, yeah." Katherine rolled her eyes. "I hate to break this up but it's 5. Time to get ready for tonight."

"It's that late? Aubrey and I have to go. Bye, baby. I'll see you there." Chloe got up from Brett's lap and gave him a quick kiss.

"Wait." Brett pulled her in for another kiss.

Chloe smiled into the kiss. "I love you. I'll see you in a bit." Chloe whispered and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too, Princess." They stared in each other's eyes and got lost in each other.

"Chloe! Are you ready?" Aubrey called out.

"Be right there!" Chloe responded then turn back to Brett. "I love you." She kissed him one more time.

"Love you, babe."

"See you there, Katherine." Chloe kissed her cheek then followed Aubrey out the door.

"Bye, girls!" Katherine waved bye to the girls.

Brett was in the locker room, dressed and ready to go. He is a nervous wreck, pacing back and forth.

"Brett! Snap out of it." Jesse laughed.

"I'm nervous, okay?" Brett hissed.

"So are we but we need to relax and have fun."

"Ugh, you're right. "I'm sorry, dude." Brett took a deep breath to calm his nerves when Coach walked in.

"Hey! Are you ready, boys?!"

"Yes, sir!" The team yelled in unison.

"Before we go out there, I just want to say how proud I am of you." He paused and looked at Brett. Brett smiled and mouthed "thank you." "We've had one hell of a season and we are going to finish strong. Let's do it boys! Barden on three!" Coach and the team all out their hands in.

"1,2,3, Barden!" Everybody yelled in unison.

"Let's go!" Coach yelled as he led the team out of the locker room. The team reached the end of the tunnel. They can hear the deafening sound of the crowd cheering.

"Now, the home team! Our pride and joy, the Barden Mustangs!" The announcer said.

The team ran out onto the field and Brett is shaking. Brett stopped shaking when he felt someone grab his hand. Brett turned to see that it was Chloe. Brett smiled and immediately embraced her.

"You're going to be amazing, baby. I'm so proud of you and I love you so much." Chloe whispered in Brett's ear.

"I love you, too." Brett smiled. Chloe always found a way to the say the right thing to calm him down. Chloe leaned in slightly and looked into Brett's eyes. Chloe smiled and kissed him softly.

"For luck, babe. Now go kick some ass." She giggled.

"Yes, ma'am." Brett mock-saluted her, kissed her quickly then ran over to the team to warm up. Brett suddenly felt a boost of confidence and it was all thanks to Chloe.

Finally, the game started. Barden was ahead of East Side High, 14-3 in the first quarter. Barden's defense was on the field, so Brett was on the sidelines. Brett looked to the crowd to look for his family and friends. He found his friends and Fat Amy was laughing hysterically at something she said while the rest were looking confused. _Typical Fat Amy._ Brett chuckled to himself. Brett looked higher in the stands and found his and Chloe's parents, along with her brother Caleb, sitting together. Ben, Richard, and Caleb were watching intensely. Katherine and Sue were chatting and laughing. Then finally, his eyes land on Chloe. She and the rest of the cheerleaders were doing some cheers. He wondered how he had all these amazing people in his life. Jesse was standing next to him as always with his goofy grin as always. Brett snapped out of it as it was time for him and their offense to take the field.

It was now the fourth quarter and Barden is down by a touchdown. One more touchdown and they would be state champions. Brett took a deep breath as they broke the huddle. "Ready! Set! Hike, hike!" Brett called out.

The ball was snapped to him and he was looking for someone who was open. He saw Jesse in the endzone, waving his arms. Brett took a quick glance at Chloe. She was cheering loudly with Aubrey. "Brett! Brett!" The crowd cheered. Brett saw a lineman coming right at him. It was like everything went in slow motion. He saw that Jesse was still open. He put everything he had into the throw. Brett got tackled but the ball is in the air on its way to Jesse. Brett sat up just in time to see Jesse catch the ball safely in the endzone.

"Touchdown! The Barden Mustangs are state champions!" The announcer cheered. The crowd goes crazy with deafening cheers. Brett sat on the field frozen. _I did it._ Brett thought. He couldn't believe it. He stood up when he realized was running towards him. Brett ran up to Jesse and hugged him.

"You did it, Brett!" Jesse grinned proudly.

"No, we did it, bro." Brett pulled away smiling.

"Mitchell! Mitchell!" The team and the crowd cheered as the lifted the brothers up on their shoulders.

"Those are my sons!" Ben cheered proudly while Chloe's family cheered with him.

The team let the boys down as Coach made his way over. Brett walked up to him and hugged him. "I'm so proud of you." Coach said.

"Thank you." Brett smiled. All of the sudden, both were drenched. The team dumped a bucket of Gatorade on them. Both laughed it off.

"Brett!" A voice called out to him and he turned around. Chloe was running towards him. She jumped into his arms and kissed him with everything she had. "I love you. I'm so proud of you!" Chloe hugged him tighter.

"Thanks, baby. I love you, too."

"Mitchell! Come help us with this trophy!" Coach laughed.

Brett turned back to Chloe. "Go." Chloe giggled and kissed him. Brett ran to the team and lifted the trophy victoriously. Brett felt like he was on top of the world. He did it. He had won. He proved himself.

After seeing his family, the Beale's and his friends, Brett made his way to the locker room to shower and change. Brett and his friends were supposed to meet up at the diner like they always did after a game. Brett and Jesse both showered and changed and were about to walk out when they saw their girlfriends at the exit.

"What's going on?" Brett asked as he gave Chloe a quick kiss.

"It's pouring outside. We wanted to wait for you here." Chloe replied.

"One of us has to go get the truck." Brett said to Jesse.

"Please go. I don't want to go outside in this." Jesse pouted.

"Seriously?" Brett rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Please go for me. You'll be my favorite brother." Jesse got on his knees and begged dramatically, making the girls laugh.

"Oh, my God! I'm your only brother. Get up, you big baby. I'll go." Brett huffed.

"Thank you, thank you!" Jesse excitedly got up and tried to hug Brett.

"Get off me!" Brett pushed Jesse off him. "I'll be right back." Brett rolled his eyes then walked out into the rain.

"Really, Jesse?" Aubrey asked.

"What? He's the oldest." Jesse shrugged his shoulders.

"By 4 minutes." Chloe giggled.

"Older is older." Jesse grinned.

The rain was really coming down hard, so Brett ran to the truck. The lot was almost empty by the time he finished showering (for obvious reasons). He was trying to unluck the truck, but it was hard to see.

"Mitchell." A voice said behind him. Before he could completely turn around to see who it was, something hit him in the head. Brett fell to the ground. He opened his eyes, but his vision was blurry.

"What the fuck?" Brett mumbled.

"I told you not to fuck with me."

 _I know that voice._ Brett thought. "Tom?"

"YOU. FUCKING. FREAK!" Tom emphasized each word with a hit to the ribs with a baseball bat. Brett screamed in pain. Brett tried to get up, but he couldn't move.

"Tom, please stop." Brett said weakly.

"Stop? You want me to stop?" He hit Brett again in the ribs. "No way. I knew you were hiding something. Let's see what you've got." Tome pulled a knife out of his pocket. Brett's eyes widened in fear.

"Please, don't. Help!" Brett tried to yell but with the rain and most likely broken ribs, it would be impossible to be heard. Tom grabbed Brett by his shirt and cut it open with the knife, exposing his binder.

"Let's see what you've got under there, Mitchell." Tom said with an evil grin. Brett to push him away but he was too weak. Tom grabbed the bottom of Brett's binder and stuck the knife through the material.

"N-No." Brett mumbled. Tome ripped the binder apart, exposing Brett's chest.

"Holy shit. You really are a fucking freak." Tom hit him again. "Fucking disgusting. How could something like you steal everything from me?! My team, my championship!" Tom punched Brett in the face until he heard a crack, breaking Brett's nose. "For stealing Chloe!" Tom kicked him in the head. Brett felt numb and couldn't see anything. All he could do is taste the blood in his mouth.

"Chloe…" Brett mumbled incoherently.

"Oh, Chloe will be fine. She'll finally have a real man again. You can't do everything that I can for her. A real man unlike you. I'll take real good care of her once you're gone. I'm doing her a favor." Tom said with an evil laugh. Tom kicked Brett in the head once more then took off. Leaving Brett in a pool of his own blood and broken.

"What's taking him so long? It's been 10 minutes." Chloe said pacing nervously.

"He's probably just waiting for the truck to warm up. It's old." Jesse shrugged.

"I'm going to look for him. The rain is clearing up."

"We'll come with you." Aubrey said following her best friend.

Jesse nodded and opened the door for the girls. As the three walked to the truck, Chloe had an uneasy feeling. Chloe couldn't wait and ran to the truck. Chloe went to the driver side of the truck and felt heart sink. There was the love of her life lying on ground, bloodied and broken. Chloe let out a blood-curdling scream and fell to her knees beside Brett. Jesse and Aubrey ran over after hearing Chloe's scream.

"Chloe, what's- "Jesse stood frozen for a moment as he took in the sight before him. "Oh, my god. Brett! Aubrey, call 911!" Jesse ran to his brother, took off his jacket and covered up Brett's sill exposed chest. Aubrey pulled out her phone and did what she was told. "Brett. Can you hear me?" Jesse was panicking. This looked worse than last time. A lot worse.

"Brett, wake up. Please, baby. I need you. I love you so much." Chloe cried. Chloe grabbed Brett's hand and squeezed it.

"The ambulance is on its way. Chloe come over here with me." Aubrey tried gently pulling Chloe away, but the redhead wouldn't move.

"No! I have to stay with him!" Chloe sobbed. They were all crying.

"Chloe, I know this is hard, but I know that he wouldn't want you to see him like this." Jesse choked out.

"Chloe, honey. The ambulance is coming, and they need to get to him." Aubrey as she heard the sirens coming closer.

Chloe understood so she kissed his bruised cheek and whispered in his ear. "I love you so much, baby. Don't you dare leave me." Aubrey helped Chloe up and held her tight as she cried. It killed her watching her best friend and boyfriend so heartbroken. "I can't lose him, Brey. I just can't. I love him." Aubrey didn't know what to say so she just held Chloe tighter and silently cried. The ambulance pulled up and two paramedics jumped out.

"Please, help him. He's my brother." Jesse cried.

"What happened?" The older paramedic asked.

"I- I don't know. We just found him like this." Jesse said then started pacing.

"What's his name?" The paramedic asked as he knelt by Brett.

"His name's Brett. He wasn't responding before."

"Hey, Brett. My name's John. Can you hear me, buddy?" John asked as he checked Brett over. "Brett?" John removed Jesse's jacket, showing Brett's chest.

"He's transgender." Jesse answered John's unasked question.

"Pulse is weak, and breathing is unsteady. Let's get him in the bus. Now!" John commanded to the other paramedic.

"I'm coming with you. Babe, take the truck and meet me there. I love you." Jesse hugged Aubrey and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, too." Aubrey sniffled.

"Chloe, he's going to be okay." Jesse choked out. Chloe just sobbed in response. Jesse then ran and got into the ambulance.

"Chloe, honey. Let's go." Aubrey said gently. Chloe stood there frozen, watching the ambulance driving off with the lights on and sirens blasting.

"Please take me to him." Chloe said just above a whisper. Wordlessly, Aubrey put her arm around Chloe and led her to the truck. _I can't lose him._ Chloe thought as she cried.

The girls pulled up to the emergency room at Barden General Hospital. Chloe was already out of the truck before Aubrey could come to a complete stop.

"Chloe! Wait!"

Chloe didn't hear her. She wanted to get to Brett. She _needed_ to get to Brett. Chloe found Jesse sitting with his head in his hands and crying. "Jesse?" Jesse slowly brought his head up. Chloe's heart broke at the sight of Jesse. His eyes are red and puffy. He just looks so…broken. Before Jesse could respond, they heard loud voices coming down the hallway.

"Jesse!" Both Ben and Katherine were running down the hallway toward the two. Jesse hugged his parents tightly. Then Katherine hugged Chloe and kissed the top of her head while they cried.

"What happened, Jesse?" Ben asked as he pulled way.

"I don't know. We just found him all beat up. He went to get the truck- "Jesse cut himself off. "Oh, my God! It's all my fault! I begged him to go get the truck. If I had just gone to get the stupid fucking truck, he wouldn't be here!" Jesse cried and kicked one of the chairs nearby.

"Son, look at me." Ben grabbed Jesse's shoulders to calm him down. "This is not your fault. This is not Brett's fault. How is he?"

"He wasn't responding at all. He stopped breathing a couple of time on the way here. It's bad, Dad." Jesse paused for a moment. "His binder was cut open, Dad. Somebody found out." Jesse said quietly.

"Oh, my God." Ben sighed. "I'm going to see if I can find anything else out." Ben walked over to the desk.

"Jesse!" Aubrey ran down the hall and went right into Jesse's arms. "I'm here, baby." Jesse hugged Aubrey tighter as he cried.

About 20 minutes later, the gang of friends rushed into the hospital. Emily went straight to her family. The gang went to check on Chloe. To say that Chloe was a mess was an understatement. Her eyes were red and puffy. She hasn't said a word. She just had her head in her hands as she sobbed.

About an hour later, a doctor finally walked into the waiting room. "Brett Mitchell?" The doctor called out. The Mitchell family, Chloe and Aubrey all ran up to the doctor.

"That's our son. We're Ben and Katherine Mitchell."

"Hello, I'm Dr. Warner." Dr. Warner introduced himself. He looked to be in his late 30's with brown hair with some grey. "I've been treating your son since he arrived."

"Please tell me my baby's okay." Katherine sobbed.

"Maybe we should speak in private." He said indicating that he didn't want to talk about Brett's condition in front of the teenagers.

"Brett is the love of my life. I need to know what's going on!" Chloe cried.

"You can say it, Doctor." Ben nodded.

"Okay." Dr. Warner sighed. "Brett stopped breathing a few times on the way here. This was caused by a broken rib puncturing his lung. Luckily, we were able to repair that. He suffered multiple traumas to his face, resulting in a broken nose. It looks like he was beaten with a baseball bat. Now, our biggest worry is that he was also hit in the head with the bat and kicked in the head repeatedly. Brett has had major blood loss and there is severe swelling on his brain." He said sadly.

Everyone gasped in shock. It was silent until Emily whispered, "He's going to be okay, right?"

 _Please, baby. I love you._ Chloe thought as she tried to hold back her tears. Then she heard the words that she thought she'd never hear. The words that would shatter her heart.

"I'm sorry, but Brett is in a coma."

 **A/N Sorry for the cliffhanger! Don't hate me, just come back to see what happens next! Love you awesome nerds!**


End file.
